Sofia the First: The Enchanting Forest Princess
by raven716
Summary: An old friend/flame of King Roland has come to ask for his help as her kingdom is under siege. She leaves her daughter in his care for protection. How can he say no, taking in her child. The princess must adjust to her new life. And at the sametime history repeats itself though this time with Roland's son James set his eyes on wild princess. Like his father had years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Layla

Appearance: Slender, copper skin, with twirl curly hair in a thick braid, gray eyes and pointy ears. Dressed white lace zumi pants with an navy blue skirt and a cowl hood crop top of the same color. Does not wear shoes.

Age:11

Species: Half Elven

Occupation:Princess of the Forest/Warrior Princess,

Family:Queen Aurelia of the Forest(mother), and Ekon(father/deceased)

Powers:Nature Channeling to some degree, ecological empathy like all of her race, and minor

Weapons:Two daggers and a bo staff.

Skills:Hunting, tracking, swordsmanship, aerobatics, reflexes, marksmanship, horseback riding, tree climbing, and combat.

Personality:Layla is a warrior at heart, quick, strong, bold, straight-forward, and proud. She is a is a hard-worker, she has great love for her home and people. She does not take kindly to strangers very well, harsh to others but does not mean to be. She can be very defensive, as well stubborn, refusing to ask for help, not one to back down, she can blunt which she only sees as telling the truth. Though she seems hard-headed, she can be friendly and fun. Though she is clueless about the world outside her own. She prefers to be left alone, it is because she has trouble connecting with others. Layla does not take kindly to injustice, and will stand up for others, as it is the honorable thing to do. She likes to prove herself if someone belittles her, she does have a slight temper, but it is because she doesn't know how to be social. Which makes her awkward. She more at home in nature. Which she displays a slight different personality, she more calmer.

Queen Aurelia

Appearance:Slender woman with fair skin, red lips with long dark brown hair, grey which she shares with her daughter. Royal purple sabriel adventure dress with silver diamond belt around her waist. Jeweled Forroniere with a emerald in the center. She like her daughter does not wear shoes.

Family:Layla(Daughter), Ekon(mate/husband/deceased)

Occupation:Queen of the Forest

Personality:Queen Aurelia like her daughter has a warrior's spirit as well heart. But she is more regal than her daughter. She is a strong and compassionate.

Species:Elven

Weapons:Longsword

Powers/Abilities:Those of her race, high magic user.

Friend(s):King Roland(a close and dear friend)

Kingdom Name: Kingdom of The Emerald Sea


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dearest Roland, I know it has been many years since I had last glanced upon your face. I still remember when our eyes first meet, it was truly such a magical evening. But I am not writing you for memories, I am seeking your kind heart for another reason. I asks that you will take in your home, my daughter. Yes my daughter I am sure these words still sting your heart. For I have heir of my own, just as you have. Kind, Roland my dear beloved. Take her in your care for she must remain safe. Trouble has come to my home, I wish not for her to be apart of it. She is my jewel. My treasure, just as you are. Care for her, though I shall warn you, she has my spirit that I am sure you remember well. She is not use to the outside world, help her to adjust. I shall send word to you on the events that will transpire. Hold her close to your heart, as you have held me all these years. I bid you well, my beloved Roland. _

_Sincerely your beloved,_

_ Aurelia_

King Roland read the letter once again, he didn't know how many times he had read the letter from her. But he knew it was multiple times he just couldn't put it down. It had been years since he last saw her, he remember that day she spoke of in the letter. The first time he laided upon her, it was beauty he noticed first before anything else. She stood out in the crowd, both pre-teens. Her radiant beauty engulfed the whole room. She was not his kind, he was able to figure that out by her ears. Pointed compared to the others, her grey illuminating struck an imprint in his soul. They where so warm and filled with compassion. She looked so delicate but in truth she was not. No he learned that soon enough.

But this letter he received from her about week back, caught him by surprise. Years, it was years since he last saw and heard form her. And still he was able to remember her the same. He could only imagine how lovely she had become, now Queen. He found out through word of mouth. Both of them from two different worlds. Yet their heartbeats the same. Now she had a child, it was true those words did stun him. He had hoped as any young hopeless teen to marry the very first love. But that was not happened. She was taken away before he could even ask. Though grateful for finding another love the mother of his children as well another love his new wife Queen Miranda. Who was just a treasure. Still, none could compare to Aurelina. Just her name spoke her true beauty.

The request she had asked of him, of course he would do so with out even a second thought. He though wondered who was the father of her child as well. What her child looked liked? So many questions came to the king's mind. So many unanswered ones. That he was sure would be answered. He hadn't replied just yet, though he knew that he should. Looking over the letter again, he could smell her scent. It was very intoxicating, that it could easily put him under a spell. Incited by the scent, only to be interrupted by a knock on his office doors.

Quickly he puts the letter away in a hidden place on his desk, the door opens and in comes the Castle Steward, Baileywick. A tall, skinny well dressed man with glasses and well kept gray hair with light green eyes. His attire reflected his personality.

"Ah your majesty. I though I might find you in here."Baileywick looks at the king"There are some visitors here. That I believe you might know or so they say."

"Visitors? At this hour?"Roland looks behind him out his window it was clearly late at night. Surely it wasn't the Trolls. No, they had come to an agreement already. He wondered who it could, getting up out from behind his desk, he walks by Baileywick who follows him. Taking the King to the main entrance of the palace.

Where he saw two figures standing there he could not make them out, due to the cloak they both wore, but he was able to piece that the taller one was an adult holding a smaller body in their arms which had to be a child.

"Hello, can I help you?"Roland asks them hesitantly.

The taller one takes off their hood, stunning Roland. As he could not believe his own eyes. Standing there was his beloved Auelina. Still as breath taking as ever. Her gray eyes land on his. He was sure he saw a spark go off in her eyes. He wanted to run to her and hold in his arms. All these years and here she was clear as day. Standing right before, just like those many years ago. He could cry right now, but something in her eyes told him no. He had to push aside his rushing feelings.

Even if his tongue was tied at the moment, if not for Baileywick who coughed getting him back to focus at the matter at hand.

"King Roland, it is good to see you again."her voice was still as lovely as ever, it had not changed at all. Her smile to had grown more lovelier since last time. It still shined. She bows her head in respect to him, he does the same to her as well. Roland had to fight back his unrulying emotions running rampaged inside, Auelina looks down at the body in her arms.

Roland does the same"Is...that?"he dreaded asking the question,

"This, Roland is my child. My lovely daughter Layla. Princess of the Forest."Aurelia uncovers you, who was either knocked out or sleeping. It was hard to tell. Even so, you looked beautiful sleeping there. Roland had to admit to himself, you where breath taking child. You had your mother's beauty, but the rest had to come from your father. Whom he still wanted to know who it was, as well he wondered what a child would like if he had one with Queen. Would it be as beautiful as the one in her arms?

"She's lovely"Roland forced himself to say, suppressing his own pain.

Seeing that this was starting to get difficult, the Queen quickly got to the matter at hand"I have come to give you my daughter, as I had sent to you in the letter awhile back. You had not responded, so I had to take action. You know my brash nature, King Roland. Will you have her?"

Roland could not take his eyes off the princess, and not even realizing that he moved closer to the Queen and her sleeping child. He looks up seeing how close he was to her, looking down at her. She was close to him, he could smell her scent like that on the letter. It was taking him over, just like it did years ago. He just had the urge to grab her and kiss right then and there.

Aurelia steps back to give them distance, she could feel his unruly feelings. She had to make this quick, for it was killing her inside. Regain herself, she asked Roland again. This time with the help of Baileywick was could see something was happening.

He goes over and stands inbetween his infatuated King "Sire?"

King Roland regains himself as well, realizing what was just asked"Yes, of course she many stay here as long as she likes. She will be well protected. I promise you, and I give you my word. Nothing will happen to her."

Hearing those words makes the Queen smile in relief. Looking down at her sleeping daughter, she hugs her one last time, whispering something in her ear. Kissing her cheek, with a tear falling down. She then hands her child off to Baileywick. Who takes the princess.

"She will be safe. Sire I will take her to a room. Queen."Baileywick address Aurelia and leaves with you. Your mother watched you being carried away.

Roland didn't know what to do, should he go and comfort her or just stand aside. He had never seen so vulnerable before, only once. And still then he did nothing. Just as he reached out to touch her.

She turns to him, making his hand stop. As he brings it back to his side quickly. Aurelia looks at him with a thankful smile. She bows to him"It has been along time, beloved."she spoke as she started to disappear"I know you will keep my daughter safe. And here."she holds out something and drops it in his hand. He looks at it, which he wished he didn't because by the time he looked up, she was gone. Just like that, just like before.

Baileywick, took you to a room on the same floor as royal children. He placed you in bed, and tucked you in.

"There"he tells you, though you did not say anything.

"Is in bed?"Roland comes into the room, which slightly started the Steward.

"Ah, your Majesty. Yes, Princess Layla is well settled in. Has the Queen left?"

"Yes...she has"Roland looks down at you. You looked so peaceful as you slept just like your mother. It ached his heart when he saw you, but at the sametime it eased it.

Baileywick saw this, just as he was about to say something. Roland got down on one knee, placing a hand on your head"I promise, I will not let anything harm you. You will be safe...nothing will take you away."he whispers the last part. Much to the Stewards surprise, he was amazed at how much affection the King was showing you, as if you where his love child. Roland planets kiss on your forehead. Like a father, he gets up watching you still."Baileywick, when she wakes let me know. I want the family to be introduced. As of now Princess Layla is apart of this family. Make sure all her needs are meet."

The Steward looks at his King, then at you. This huge amount of affection from the King was a side he had not seen. But he did not object"Yes, your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I demand to stay!"you tell your mother, holding your ground. As you stood in the chamber room, as she sat in her throne"You cannot expect me to just run away, not now. Mother, I am a warrior! I must fight and protect our home land!"your voice booms loud throughout the room, as the others look on. You glare at your mother with hard eyes, though not towards her, it was more way of not understanding, but you hide it behind these eyes._

_Your mother, the Queen, calmly looks at her daughter, as she spoke with such authority as if she where in-command, she understood her daughter's dislike for the idea of sending her away, but the Queen had her reasons why. During a time like, all hands available where needed. The greatest warriors, and her daughter was the one of the greatest. But she was also the princess, heir to the kingdom, and that was much more important than her engaging in battle. Her daughter kept ranting on, about how unfair it was and that she was not weak, trying to verify why she needed to stay. Only to hide her own personal feelings of being scared and frighten. _

_Having enough of this, Queen Aurelia stands up. Silencing her child's fit. Anyone knew better than to talk back to the Queen when she stood as awe powerful figure. Her gray eyes look down upon her daughter sternly. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she gets down to her level. Her daughter adverting, her mother's eyes. Closing them tightly, as her fist tighten up. She knew her daughter was just worried, she had a compassionate heart like the Queen herself, that was much more. Calling to her child, softly for the princess to look at her. Her eyes wet, ready to cry but refused too. Swallowing such emotion, the Aurelia knew after the lost of her father. The princess was just scared. As her mother was, what was all she had left besides her people. Though non-verbal words, exchanged between the two. The Queen hugs her child, and whispers something in her ear. Which soon caused the princess to fall asleep. She catches her child in her arms. Looking down at her._

_"You must remain safe my daughter. You are more important than you know."Queen Aurelia kisses her daughters forehead. _

"...M-Mother..."you mumble in your sleep, as you roll over to your side, only to wake up by feeling of the bed. Your eyes shot open alarming. Looking around realizing you where not at all home. Instead in a different place, that you did not know. This was not your home, nor your room. This place was much more different, the room was just as huge as your own, though it was decorated much differently, instead of nature being used as the decor, there as large pictures on the wall, the colors where much more brighter compared to your own, and a bit more luvaish. Though a princess, and used to fine things, but also being a warrior, you where used to much less decor. Throwing off the covers of this huge bed, that felt like extremely soft, and blankets felt like an ocean. You get out, only to stumble and fall. Picking yourself back up, you spot your daggers and bow on the nightstand next to you. Grabbing them, you waste no time and run to the door.

Opening it you gasp in horror, this was not the way out no. It was a closet, filled with...dresses. Princess like dresses. Shutting the door to the horroriful sight. You scan your surrounding, and listen to the noise, hearing it, you make your way over to another door. Opening it, carefully, peeping around you see human, human palace workers going about their day. Not wanting to be seen, you wait then slip out.

Just as you left, Baileywick comes in"Good morning princess Lay-oh dear."he looks and does not see you."I must inform the King."he quickly leaves.

Down in the dinning room, breakfast was being served to King Roland and his family. His wife Queen Miranda, a slender, fairly tan skin woman, with pink lips, brown wavy hair with her crown set atop, blue eyes in a pink gown. His two twin children Princess Amber, a slender, beautiful fair skin, with rosy cheeks, pink lips, blonde hair that is kept up due to her tiara, amber eyes, with red earrings, in a chartreuse gown with lacy white brims on her low-neckline and beside her olive corset, lacey white cuffs, and plump floor length skirt twelve year old, girl. Along with her twin brother, his son Prince James. A slender, handsome fair skin, blonde hair just like his older twin sister, with a blue bowtie, green waistcoat, white stockings, with black shoes, twelve year old boy. Lastly his stepdaughter, Sofia, small slender nine year old, fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, shoulder-length wavy auburn hair, light blue eyes, crystal tiara upon her head, lilac off the shoulder gown, white pearl linings on her neckline, a couple of vertical pearl lines on her bodice, another pearl lining for her peplum and another one on the edge round cuts of her plump floor length skirt, white clove-shaped designs on each round cut of her skirt, and purple ballet shoes.

All of them sitting down having breakfast, enjoying eachother's company. As Amber ranted away about her usual talk on her tiara how she needed a big and better one. While James intimidated her, making Sofia laugh. Roland smiles at his family, while his mind was set upon the newest addition to the palace. He was beaming with happiness, that his wife noticed.

"Roland, what are you so happy about?"she asks the king, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, daddy what are you smiling about?"Amber inquired as well, wondering why he was in much higher spirits than before."Is it a surprise for me?!"says in delight, hoping it would.

Roland chuckles at his eldest child, shaking his head"No, but I do have something to all of you."

"What is it?"his youngest asks.

Roland look at the auburn haired princess, her light blue eyes shone with excitement.

Roland stands up fully, the eyes of his family never left him as they awaited, he clears his throat"We have new guest who will be staying with us"he tells them, his smile seem to have gotten bigger, while his soften to affection.

"Someone's here? Now?"James asks standing up excited along with his stepsister. The two of them look at eachother"I hope it's a boy?"

"Or a girl"Amber throws in with a smirk.

"So which is it?"Sofia asks trying to not take sides, though she was hoping inside that it was a another girl. While Amber was hoping it was princess.

"A pri-"Roland starts only for his son to interrupt him.

"A prince! Really!"James's excitement takes over

"Let your father finish"Miranda tells her overly excited son, gesturing for him to calm down.

Roland clears his throat again"I was going to say princess."he tells his son, who's face drops down to disappointment. While his two sisters where thrilled.

"Another princess?!"the ecstatic Amber goes to her father.

"Another princess..."her unhappy twin sits back down in his chair."Is it to much to ask for just an extra boy?"

Roland chuckles at his pouting son"When will meet her?"his wife asks.

"Soon, Bailywick went to see if she has woken up."Roland tells her, Sofia comes over to him standing by her sister.

"Where is she from?"she her curiosity gets the better of her before her father could say anything. Bailywick comes in hurrying to make his way over to the royal family, who all look at him. Each of them greeting him.

"Ah, Bailywick right on time. I was just telling the family about princesss Layla."Roland tells him, he looks and notices the absent princess. He looks at his Steward, with a questionable look."Bailywick, where is the princess?"while keeping his nerves under check. But they where slowly showing as the Steward could see. After seeing how the King acted last night this princess, he was quick enough to see that the King had grown an instant attachment to her.

"..."Bailywick was unsure if he should tell the king about the absent room he stumble upon, he was sure it set the king off. But it was his job to do so, he clears his throat, looking at the king ready to tell him and taking the responsibility for this outcome. Only for a ruckus to be heard outside. Everyone waste no time as they run to the window, and see the palace guards surrounding what looked like a girl. Who had her staff drawn out as she took out two of the guards."Oh, dear."Bailywick gasps.

Roland knew who it was"Daddy who is that?"Amber looks at the fighting girl, not at all pleased by what she was watching.

Compared to her younger siblings who where enticed, by the action that was going on."Roland?"Miranda looks at her husband, who quickly leaves his family in a flash. Surprising them, he yells to Bailywick to go and retrieve what Aurelia had given last night.

"Right away"Bailywick races out but in the opposite way of his king.

Outside, you where surrounded by the palace guards, who had found you wondering the palace. Not knowing where you had been taken, you warrior instincts took over as you tackled the first one. Which caused them to pursuit you. You gave them a good case, thought the halls. They where able to keep up with you, but could not subdue you at all. Your skills where much sharper than theirs. Being raised amongst the wild, you where able to adapt to this place, even if there where many walls.

The guards pursuit you all the way, you needed to get outside, which is where you came now. They surrounded you with their weapons drawn while you drew your staff. Twirling it around, as you took out the first two that came at you. Your fierce glare did not go away. You where ready to take any anothers out if they came closer, you just really needed a good escape route, which you had to admit for human guards their defense was tight.

Your gray eyes darted to everyone of them, making sure you kept an good eye on them. They could tell you where not someone to mess with, even if you where eleven year girl. But you fought like a master almost. Your staff still twirling, as one just barely moved their foot, you and strike them. Only for someone to yell for you stop.

"Stop!"Roland yells, as he quickly grabs hold of your staff before you laid any injury on the guard, but you flipped him over and he landed on his back. He grunts in pain, as his family came running out behind Bailywick seeing the whole thing.

"Dad!Daddy!"his children panic as they run over to him, with his wife behind him. Roland did not let go of your staff as he sits up rubbing his his back. Miranda and his daughter waste no time and help him up.

"Are you ok daddy?"Amber asks, as she fuses over him. She the turns to you, her eyes filled with a sharp rage at you."Who do you think you are? Hurting my father!"she pushes to you, but you stand your ground. Slightly shocked she would come at you like, as she waved her finger infront of your face, as if you where some five year old. Such disrespect. Your eyes narrow hard at her. She seemed unfazed just like you. The tension was set between you two now. As you both glare hard at the other one.

"Sire, are you alright""Bailywick asks his king as he finally stood up.

"Yes, thank you. Amber, stop."Roland hurries to his eldest child and moves her away from you. He takes her place, your hard glare goes up to him, he was sure he saw a younger Aurelia for second. It was true like she told him, in the letter, you surely had your mother's personality but to a much higher level. You point your staff at him ready to take him on. Roland gestures to Bailywick to give him what your mother gave him. He then bows to you"Princess Layla"

You surprised that this human man knew your name, but you still did not let your guard down. As everyone could, though you did inch back just a bit. His family looked on at you wondering what you will do next while Amber still stared you down hard.

Roland comes back up and gives you a affectionate smile, as if he has loved you for years. But you did not return it, he gets down on one knee, and holds out his hand. Showing what your mother had given him. This too surprised you, as you knew your mother only gave this out to those she demeaned worthy or for a pack she made. You slowly lowered your staff down, as you look at it. Then back this man. You waited for him to say something else.

"Princess Layla, I am King Roland. A frie-friend of your mother's"Roland strains to say the last part"She wrote me a letter of you coming to stay here. Probably not the best way to be introduced. But welcome to my palace and my kingdom Enchancia. And this is my family."he gestures for his family to come over, who where hesitant except for James, who rushes over to his father's side. The rest followed after"This is my wife Miranda, and my three children, Amber, James and Sofia. Everyone this is Princess Layla."

Miranda was the first one to speak"Welcome, princess Layla."

"..."Amber just looks at you not pleased"You're a princess..."she looks you up and down rolling her eyes, as she takes out her fan and hides her face.

"Hi, I'm Sofia. It's nice to meet you."the auburn girl gives you a friendly smile"Wow, your really good and really beautiful."

"I'm James, nice moves..."he bows to you, and flashes you a smile when he came back up"So your princess? You don't act like one."

"I'll say"Amber harshly comments in the back. Which got her a slight nudge from her younger sister. Who just smiled at you, when she noticed your physical appearance.

"Princess Layla...your ears a pointy? Why?"the inquisitive princess wondered.

"Ah, yes everyone. Princess Layla is a elven or an elf."Roland tells everyone as he goes to stand by you, only for you to move away putting your staff back up. He stops in his tracks. He just smiles at you."Sorry, anyway. Princess Layla your mother brought you here, to stay with me...and my family."he gets back down to your level"I promise you will be safe here."

Bailywick looks on at his King, he was acting the sameway that he did last night with you. He looks at the royal family to see if they noticed but they had not seem too. Which he was relived.

You look at this King Roland, this was the man that your mother had talked about to you from her youth. You didn't see why, he didn't seem like anything important. What was it that she saw in him, and why him of all creation you had to stay with. Upset at your mother for sending you here but, what could you do. Twirling your staff, you put it down as it magically shrinks, you attach it to your hip. Amazing the royal family.

"That was amazing."Sofia praises you.

Roland stands up"Well, now that is settle, come with me Princess Layla I believe you derisive a tour of your new home."he starts to walk with you, the others watch you two. You look back at them, Amber still had her nose in the air with you. While Sofia and James looked on in amazement of you like fans.

"Sofia"Miranda calls to her daughter, who turns to her. Giving her daughter a warm smile"Something tells me, that princess Layla is going to need some help adjusting in here. Would you help her?"

"Sure mom, I will."Sofia agrees, knowing what it was like to adjust to something new, but the only difference was that you where princess and she was not when she came in. Sofia then turns to her eldest sister"Amber will you help?"

Amber scuffs"Sofia, I was able to help you. Which was a bit difficult, a challenge as well. But that there...is the impossible."Sofia smiles shaking her head at her pricy sister.

"James?"Sofia asks her brother, who turns to his younger sister.

"Why change her? She's pretty cool in my book?"James tells her with amazement, he looks back the way you went with his father. His smile couldn't help but grow bigger, at the sametime his heart seem to skip a beat while racing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prince Roland straightens his coat, making sure everything was right. Fixing up his hair and checking his breath. With everything right, he swallows and opens the door to the library. Looking around for someone when he spotted them. The beautiful elven, Princess Aurelia. She was sitting down reading one of the books. Roland's heart skipped a beat as he marveled at her beauty. The sun rays illuminated her dark brown hair, as she mouth the words of the book. A young boy in love at first sight. Her family had come to last nights ball. It was the first time he had seen anyone of her kind. He had read up about them, but there was not much to know. Her father wanted her to start attending Royal Preparatory Academy. Something Roland was very happy about, she would staying with them during the weekdays, but would go home on weekend. It was, as his father said, a way to form peace between Elvens and humans. _

_Princess Aurelia looked so delicate in her stunning red ball gown dress that was lined with gold trimmings on the edges, with shoes to match, she wore a gem on the middle of her forehead as sign of her crown. Though her dress was simple she made it look fight for an enchanting being. Watching her from afar, he couldn't help but awe at her. She was a creature from another land, another world. He just had to see what her world was like, crouching down behind a pile of books. _

_Leaning forward, when he accidentally knocked down some of the books, as he tried to catch them, not wanting to disturb the princess. But it was too late, they fell and she became alert. Her gray eyes looking around for who it might be, when they landed on Roland. He looks at her startled himself, more so than her. She seem a bit irritated but it went away when she saw it was him. Closing her book she hurries over to him, the young prince gets up knocking more books down. Cursing his clumsiness at the moment. _

_He goes and picks up the books, as quickly as he could. _

_"Here."Aurelia holds out a book for him._

_Roland looks up and sees her instead of the book. She smiles at him, his heart just stopped. It was just so breath taking. That he dropped the books in his arms, causing them to hit his foot. He reacts to it, holding his injured foot. Aurelia just looks at him, but soon softly chuckles. He wasn't sure if it was his pain, his clumsiness, or she actually found it funny. _

_Either way, he gives her a hesitate smile, trying to regain himself. He stands up straight like a prince should do. Bowing to her, she does the same._

_"Hello, Princess Aurelia."he formally greets her. _

_"Good morning, Prince Roland...i-is your foot alright?"she asks him sweetly._

_Roland looks down at his foot, as he puts on a bold front"It was nothing, nothing but a scratch."he tries to brush it off, but in reality, it was hurting bad. He made a mental note to go and see the palace wizard. But he couldn't show he was weak, not infront of her. _

_"...So I see"Aurelia looks at his foot then back him, she was not fooled at all. But to not hurt the prince she played alonged."What can I do for you, prince Roland?"_

_"Nothing, I was just walking by and decided to read a good book. What are you reading?"he changes the topic back to her._

_Aurelia looks at the hardcover book in her position"...The History of Weapons."_

_Roland was surprised yet astonished by what he just heard. He had not heard of any princess reading something like that. Not even his elder sister. "Weapons?!"_

_"You seem surprised, do human females here do not do that here?"Aurelia questions him. Looking at him, waiting for him to say something._

_"...Well, no."Roland bluntly tells her._

_"Ashame really, those from my Kingdom must know. For it part of us. As princess of my people, I must be groomed to be the best of the best. Your library, has much knowledge. But it still lacks."she huffs crossing her arms. He could clearly see she was not pleased at all._

_A deadpan expression rushed acrossed her face, even so she still looked beautiful. Feeling his eyes on her, she turns and looks at the prince, wondering why he was looking at him. She scuffs at him, as she opens her book and goes back to reading, walking away from him. Roland smiles to himself._

After Roland gave you the tour of his palace. It was very nice, but nothing compared to your home. Which was free of walls. Roland explained, what your mother had told him, as well he showed the letter he had gotten from her as well. You read it over, it was your mother's hand writing, much to your displeasure. You did your best to keep your pride at bay. Not wanting to lash out this man.

Though you still wondered why here of all places, you knew of places to go. That you could, be placed and still help out. But your mother wanted you away from everything. It made you feel weak, like you where not capable of protecting you home and your people.

Standing by the window in your new quarters or room. It was a massive size, though you would like it if it was less...frilly. Though you did like the light that shone in, setting you at peace in a small way. But still you felt trapped. A thought came to your mind, as you where just about to unhitch the window and jump out. When Sofia knocks on the door to your room. Stopping you dead in your tracks, just as you turned around she opens the door, and smiles at you.

"Hello Princess Layla, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"she asks you sweetly.

Moving your hand away from the latch, you turn to her. She stood on the otherside of your room, waiting for you to allow her to come over to you. You didn't see the point as she already allowed herself into your room. Rolling your eyes, you didn't want to be rude. So you go over to her.

"Yes, princess Sofia?"you annoyingly asks her.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright? How you're feeling, since you know being new and all here."she inquires. Her words where so sincere.

"I'm fine, thank you"you tell her flatly. Looking at her, waiting for her to say anything if she had anything to say. She could feel that you did not want her company.

It was starting to show on her face, but she had to do what her mother asked to. Help you settle in, she could see it was going to be a tough job to do, looking at your clothes then back at you."I see you haven't changed? Do you want some help? I don't mind."

Looking down at your attire, you felt nothing was wrong. You look back at her"No. Now if you don't mind. I need to go and train."You tell her as you go and unlatch the window, Sofia watched on unsure what to do. She looks back at the door hoping someone would come in soon and see you.

"Umm, Princess Layla wouldn't you like to, take the stairs?"she hurries over to you, you look down at her. She gives you a weary smile.

"...Why?"

"Well, because that is good way to go, and much safer. Why would you want to jump out the window?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because, well. Wouldn't you cause less of a ruckus, I mean, causing others to panic at the sight of a princess jumping out a window. You never know who might see you."

You think about it, she did have a point. Looking at the window, you sigh and get down. She exhales relived that you didn't jump. She returned to her friendly smile"..."you walk away from her, calls to you and follows.

Taking the stairs, with the princess trailing behind you. Though she was able to keep up with you once you reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, you're pretty fast"she catches her breath.

"...Thanks"you somewhat take her complement. Going to the gardens, with Sofia still with you. Which was irritating you, but you kept your peace with her. She didn't say anything unsure what to say to you. You had never had anyone follow you like this. You where use to roaming through the trees by yourself, no one was over you. Like she was, it felt like extra weight you didn't need.

Mustering up the courage Sofia starts to asks you questions"So, I heard the name of your Kingdom is called Emerald Sea or the Kingdom of the Emerald Sea. I've never heard of it before. So what's it like?"

Reaching the gardens, she waited for you answer her. She wasn't going to give up. Coming to a area you found fit, you take out your staff. Still doing your best to block her out, you started to run and jump swinging your staff around you. Sofia watched in amazement, you run and jump onto a tree branch, once your foot touched it, you push off and flip right over the young girl. Her mouth was open.

Landing down just fine, Sofia claps for you, as if it was a performance.

"Wow, that was really good!"she shrikes"What else can you do?"she asks as if you where some dog or pet.

Turning you look at her, with a hard look"I'm not some pet"you tell her harshly.

Your words cut through her, as he smile dropped. Her eyes down casted"S-sorry"she apologizes softly to you.

You could see, that your words did hurt her. You where glad to be a warrior princess, being a princess made you to sensitive to words. As Sofia was, turning your back to her, as you start to walk away, you heard sniffling. Turning around you see it was Sofia, trying her best to hold in her sadness.

Walking back over to her, look at her. She looks at you, with a broken heart look. Her blue eyes looked into your cold gray ones. The sight of her expression, caused something inside of you. Swallowing, you cough a bit as you try to get it out. But instead you, just take out one of your daggers. Holding it infront of her.

"Do you know how to throw one?"you asks dryly.

She wipes her eyes, looking at you. But you looked away, holding out your blade. "No."she tells you.

"Watch me."you tell her, as you stand on her side, and then throw your dagger, which hit the tree right in the center. It was like it cut through air. Sofia forgot all about her feelings as she awed over your skills. Clapping again. Taking out your other dagger, you hold out for her. She looks at it unsure about it. So you force it in her hand, and set her where you stood."Just aim, think of something you really want...now throw."

She does as you saw but, the dagger did not even get close to the tree, you look down at it just a few feet infront of you. "..."you and Sofia, who looks at you cheekly.

"Guess I need more practice?"she jokes with you

"You think?"you tell her plainly. You go and pick up the dagger and hand it back to her."Hold your arm steady."you start to teach her.

Time went by with the two of you, and still not progress with her. But she seem to still enjoy it. While this was torture, but you had to give it to her, she was dedicated for a princess. She throws her last one, when Bailywick came and found the two of you.

"Ah there you two are, come now lunch is ready"he tells the two of you.

"Yes Baileywick"Sofia looks at you, as she picks up your dagger, handing it back to you. You get your other one from the tree, Baileywick was astounded by this.

Putting your daggers back in their cases, you leave with Sofia as Baileywick followed you both, just as you three got back to the palace. The Steward stops you.

"Ah, princess Layla, it is costom that you'd be dressed proper when we eat."He tells you, you look down at your attire once again. Then at him.

"I am dressed."you tell him, as you go but he stops you. You look up at this human, he looks down at you sternly"Though I understand that is you are you use your rules, here we must always be properly dressed when eating."

"Why? It's just food?"you tell him.

"It is a rule, which I am sure you have in your Kingdom and palace. Which I am sure we would respect, if in your home. But in others, you must respect their rules and ways. So come with me, I will help you get ready."He tells you leading you away.

"I'll come too."Sofia hurries after the two of you.

In the dinning room, Roland and his family minus Sofia where waiting for you and her.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?"Miranda asks her husband slightly worried.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly"Roland reassures her, though he too was worried.

"Maybe we got lucky and she ran away"Amber throws in.

Everyone looks at her, she looks back at them"What?"she says as innocently as she could.

"Really Amber?"James scolds his older twin.

"Like she fit in here anyway, she might have the title princess. Doesn't mean she can be one"

Just as Roland was about to say something, Bailywick comes in with Sofia"Sorry"she tells her parents, who where relived to see her, though Roland was looking for you.

The Steward could see it in the King's eye, he clears his throat"Sorry your majesty, Princess Layla had to change for lunch."he steps aside, and you come not the least bit happy in your new attire.

Bailywick along with the help of Sofia helped you pick out your dress. Though Bailywick made you change. Dressed now in navy blue a-line dress with an illusion top with a scoop back, the sheer part was grayish blue with a matching ribbon tied around your waist that flowed behind you, with pumps the same as your dress, your hair was no longer in a braid, instead Baileywick had done into a braided crown with the rest of it down, and silver tiara.

Everyone was amazed by the sudden transformation, even Amber"..."she looks at you. She as just about to say something, when you walked and fell due to the pumps.

"Oh dear"Baileywick goes over to, along with Sofia who helps you up. You mumble how much you hated yourself right now.

Miranda goes over to you with her husband"Are you alright?"they both asks you.

Dusting yourself, and frustrated by what just happen"Well, guess you can't change everything"Amber comments to you with a smirk.

Hearing that you, kick off your pumps and run out the room. "Princess Layla wait!"Sofia calls after you, along with Baileywick. Wasting no time she goes after you, taking your shoes with her.

"Poor dear"Miranda looks the way you went. Amber had started to eat like it was nothing. Smiling happily to herself, humming gleefully.

James turns and looks at her hard"Did you have to say that?"he reprimands her.

Amber looks at her brother with clueless look"Whatever do you mean?"

James rolls his eyes, he gets out of his seat and hurries after his younger sister. While Amber takes another small bite of her meal"Mmmmm, best thing all day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess Layla!"Sofia calls for you

"Princess Layla are you here?"Baileywick looks in your room, not find you, but he did find your discarded dress.

"Princess Layla!"Roland rushes down the halls calling for you, but you did not come out. After what happen with you dressed elegantly for lunch only to trip, along Amber's comment you stormed out in fury. Getting a head start before the others, who hurried after you, except Amber. Roland had everyone looking for you. His heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He just hoped you didn't run away. Just the thought, he would let you down, but most importantly your mother. Queen Aurelia. He couldn't bare the thought of how she would react whenever she would come back to find her only child whom she left in his protection. Gone, and goodness knows where.

Just the thought of seeing her devastated face, pained the king. Fueling him more to find you at any cost.

"Princess Layla?"Sofia goes to the spot outside were you two where before lunch. But there was no sign of you at all, feeling defeated and sorry for what happen to you. She understood completely how you felt, embarrassed. She knew you where hurting inside. She had find you and comfort you. Though a hard princess as she learned and was able to figure out herself, you where bold and proud. Your pride she knew as crushed within that time at lunch. She knew you felt uncomfortable changing into something you did not like at all, and she along with Bailywick forced you. She knew she shouldn't had forced you at all, what kind person would do that. Changing you into something you are not.

"She's not out here either?"Bailywick comes over to the young princess, she looks at him, he felt regret as well like she did."Everyone's looked everyone in the palace. But no sign of her."

"I hope she didn't leave"Sofia goes over and touches the tree.

"Princess Layla?"James peeps around the corner in one of the gardens, only to come up empty. He starts to ponder where the new princess could be. Everyone checked high and low for her, surly someone spotted her. But then again, as his father informed him that she was a princess who was raised to be a warrior. Meaning she had skills to hide and not leave a trail. Making the search much more harder. If only sister had not opened her mouth and said those words. She should be here helping everyone try and find Princess Layla. But she just went right to daily routine."Princess Layla?"he yells for you this time, realizing this would be better if you heard. "Where could she go?"

Feeling obligated to find her, to make amends on his sister's behalf. He just pushed through. Just as he was about to yell out for the princess again, he sounds. Sounds a bit distant from him, but he was sure he heard it. It sounded like hard breathes, as if someone where training or fighting. Along with a few Hiyas. Keeping his mouth shut, he follows the noise. Which was getting closer and closer, till he came to a part of the gardens that had a lake, there he saw. You, dressed back in your clothes standing on water with your staff out battling an invisible foe. You struck the water with full force, causing it splash up on you. James looked at you, he wasn't sure if it was the sunlight from the water that seem to some how sparkle all around you, like fairy dust. Or the way your hair wiped reliving your face, or your fierce shinning gray eyes, but something made him stop breathing as he watched you. It was like you where dancing, but you were not. He held his breath in, unable to look away. Something about you drew him in, that he did not realize it till he fell into the shallow end of the lake.

Causing you stop what you where doing and see the prince. This surprised you a bit, but you put back on your stone look. Though you where not upset at him, more so his sister. You still pushed your emotions on him, walking over to him. He gets up quickly as he stammers over his words.

You didn't have for his incoherent words, pointing your staff at him, making him quickly put his hands up quickly."What do you want human?"you demand from him"Have you come to mock me just as your blood sister? Have you come to tell me I am not proper, or to laugh since you did not have the time to do such. Once I exit the room?"he didn't say anything, unsure what to say to you"Well?"you move your staff closer to him, as he moved back, the tip of it under his chin. "...Speak human!"you yell at him.

Which slightly scared him, as you pushed at him with your staff making him fall down on his behind. He could see you where still upset about what happen, though you try to play it off with your tough front. Swallowing,he speaks"No, I just came to find you."he tells you, you look at him carefully, he could you did not believe him. So he stands up slowly, with your staff pointing at him, as if waiting for him to do something to you."Look, I just wanted to...I mean I know Amber can harsh. So I wanted to say sorry to you..."his voice starts to get less tense as does his eyes, he gives you a small friendly smile"..."

You look at the boy, seeing if he was lying. But he wasn't, taking your staff back setting to your side"...I will accept your apology"turning your back to him, he just waited for you do something.

"We should get back to the palace. Everyone is looking for you everywhere"he suggest to you.

"I do not wish to go back to such a palace. It is not fitting for me. I was not born in your human world."you tell"This is my place..."using your staff to gesture to nature. James looks at you, you seem to be a bit more calmer, yet you seem sad. He wasn't sure.

"Ok...but your mom also left you in the care of my dad. So we have to go back."He tells you.

You look at him, he was standing next to you know, just an inch and half taller than you. He gives you a small flashy smile, which you returned with an irritated look.

"You annoy me...human"you tell him flatly, turning your back to him you run back on top of the water. Before he could react, you where out his view.

Time went by, into late afternoon, to early evening. James yawns, as he tosses a pebble into the lake. Making it ripple. His stomach growled, casting his eyes over to the still lake. Where you ran across. He could have easily went to tell the others, but there was a possibility you leave the area once he came back so he made up his mind to just stay here. Which caused the others in the palace to look for him along with you. Twisting his back that had slightly became stiff. He looks over at the lake again lazily. He was sure you would be coming back soon or so he hoped so. A prince could only do so much. Even for him, filled with his energy, he could have many other things within the time he was waiting for you.

His eyes started to drop out of boredom, as his head nods off. Just as he topples over, someone lands on the bank. Splashing mud on him a bit, waking him up. Alarmly. Getting up quickly, while wiping the mud off his face. He sees you walking away.

"Wait up!"he calls after you. While he ran after you, you just kept walking though just like Sofia he seem to have a hard keeping up with you. What could you expect from pampered princes and princess. Who probably never knew how to survive in open world. You knew their training was nothing but fancy parties compared to you, which involved rigorous training to keep your skills sharp, and you emotions sharper.

Hearing the prince finally catching up you almost out of breath, he grabs hold of your shoulder for support. He almost pulled you back, if you didn't yank it away from him. Making fall down, which made you fall as well.

"Sorry"James apologizes, getting up first quickly dust himself off and goes to help you. Holding out his hand for you take.

You look at it, then smack it away. Getting up yourself"I am very much capable on getting up myself. I don't need such pity help."your words cut him.

"Umm, ok"he takes his hand back, as he watched you get up just fine. Not looking at him, you kept back to your pace. So he followed you, since you where heading back to the palace."So, tell me about yourself? What else can you?"

You growl low to yourself, he was just like the younger princess. He was going to be an irritation. That you knew, you could not get rid of.

At the palace in the thrown room, Roland received word that you nor James had been found yet. Sofia couldn't help but feel full responsible for this whole outcome. Guilt was shown on her face, her mother noticed this and did her best to console her child. Amber was also presence, after finding word of her younger brother also lost. She joined in to help only for him, not the wild princess. She was worried as well, though no one was as much as the king.

No one could tell if he was more concerned about his son or the newest guest. No matter how much he tried to be the strong one for his family. But it showed with the tone of his voice. His temperament was slowly starting to get the better of him. The normal calm king was starting to break. He tried his best to not bark orders but it was not working. His wife had to try and sooth him as best she could.

"I hope they find James soon"Amber worries over her brother, looking at the family painting that hung in the throne room. Her concerning emotions turned to slight anger at the thought of you."If she hurt James in anyway. I wi-"

"Amber"Miranda stops her stepdaughter, who looks at her"Knowing James, he's fine. And I know that the princess didn't cause him to be lost. So don't start accusing."

Amber scowls a bit at her mother's words. Her dislike for the wild princess was much more greater, though not wanting to get scolded by her. She kept her mouth shut. But that did not stop her mind. She sighs frustrated walking away. Tapping her foot in the same manner, as she felt.

"..."Sofia looks over at her eldest sister, she just had to do something. But her guilt made her stop. Holding onto her amulet. Right now she wished for any of the princess to come out right now and help and her family. Holding it tightly, and closing her eyes tightly she wished hard. The samething over and over. Until.

"Your Majesties, we've found them!"a guard comes rushing with a wide smile.

Hearing the good news, everyone waste no time and hurries as the guard takes them to you and James. Surrounded by the palace guards again, though this time not attacking in the entry way of the palace. They brought the two of you in once they saw the both of you emerge from gardens. They rushed you both almost taking you off guard. You almost attacked them, if not for James who told you not too. You found out that everyone was looking for you, after you stormed out. Even James.

While standing, James nudges you. Which you gave him a sharp look not to do that to you again. But he paid no mind, but whispers in your ear"Do you think we might get into trouble?"

Arching an eyebrow him, was he serious? Asking you such a question, and throwing you into it. You never asked for him to stay, he could have avoided all this if he just left. You knew he was waiting for you after you ran away from him, once he found you. You just stayed in the trees watching him, waiting to see if he was going to leave. But he didn't. You never liked others waited for you. Your time alone was your time. No one else. So he should not drag you into getting into your trouble.

Before you could retort, the sound of heels running down the hall echoed. As they got closer. Bursting through was the whole family along with the Steward. The second everyone laid eyes on the two of you, except Amber they came over to you. Amber and Sofia hug their brother. His father hugged him too, but it was quick, as you tried to move away. Roland turns to you, and embraces you in tight, tenderly hug.

"I thought I lost you"he says to himself softly, but you heard him. You stiff up from his affection. He wasn't your father, infact you just barely meet this man, and he comes to hug you like real parent is suppose to do. This was so uncomfortable. And it showed on your face. You squirm to get out of his hold on you, which you where able to do. Only be embraced by Miranda,who was hugging James too. This family was weird. To affectionate for you.

"You two had us all so worried"Miranda tells the both of you."But, I'm glad you both are safe."releasing her hold on the two of you.

Just as you where able to breath"Layla!"Sofia comes and tackles you, almost knocking you down. Her grip seem much tighter than her father's. She buried her face into you. As she spoke to you, though it sounded like muffles. So it was incoherent. Lucky for you, your hearing was pretty good, that you where able to get out most of it. You kept hearing say she was sorry. Your arms where away from her, you did not hug her back. It's not like you wanted too, you just meet her too. She didn't seem to mind, as she brings herself back up. Her blues where wet, she as crying. But she wipes it away and regains her sweet composer."S-sorry"she tells you.

Going back to your stoic look, you just roll your eyes. Sofia let's you go. Turning to Roland, you just slightly bow your head to him"..."

Roland couldn't help but deeply chuckle to himself, you where your mother's child. Turning to others, you do the same. Even to Bailywick. Feeling the need to say nothing else, you take your leave and go to your room.

Once you make it there, you shut the door to your room. Looking down at the dress that laid on the floor you cast aside. Pick it up, you just look at it. This was not place for someone like you. You thought back to how the royal family was able to express their emotions, they where not locked away. They just flowed like a river. You didn't know where this feeling was coming form, but it caused you to grip the dress as you slowly pull it apart, ripping it slowly. Until you heard it ripe loudly. Causing you snap out of it, looking down at the dress it had a big tear. You quickly look around and stuff it under something. Hoping no one would see. Your heart skipped a beat, at someone knocking at your door.

"Princess Layla? Princess Layla?"Baileywick calls to you along with Sofia.

"Are you up?"she asks from behind the door.

Looking around you needed place to go, seeing the bed you hurry up and jump into it. The second you do, they come in. Looking around they see you in your bed asleep.

"Guess she went to bed early."Sofia looks at you. Still she went over to you, along with the Steward."...Princess Layla...I just wanted to say...sorry again. I didn't mean to force you into something you don't like. That was no way to make you feel comfortable."

"As I am too"Bailywick comes in"I shouldn't have forced you as well. I guess, I was just trying to help you settle in as well. Our good nature caused you harm. Take all the time you need to feel comfortable."

They both sincerely apologize to you, you didn't move but listen to their words."Well, good night"they both tell you in sync, hearing them leave until.

"What's this?"Bailywick walks over to love seat in your room, he lifts up one of the cushion, his eyes widen at what he saw. He takes it and leaves.

Outside your room, he shuts the door Sofia sees what he was holding"What is it?"she ask.

Holding it, he shows her. It was your dress you had worn earlier. She gasp as the huge tear in it now. Looking at your door, her eyes downcast, as a feeling of sorrowfulness over ran her face, along with Bailywick.


	6. Chapter 6

From the stairway, you watch as princess Amber, princess Sofia, and prince James leave for their school. Kissing and hugging their parents bye. While you leaned on the railing taking a bite of an apple. You didn't understand as to why they had to go school, mainly a school to help them become better princesses and princes. It just sounded so ridiculous to you, also you didn't understand why you had to be brought along to see them off. You would have rather preferred to just go about your own thing. But someone princess Sofia convinced you to come. Though sweet, she was a sneaky little thing, a respect you held for her inside.

"See after school, mom. I love you"Sofia hugs her mother, who returns her daughter's affection.

"I love you too."Miranda gets down to her daughter's level and kisses her forehead. Making the young princess smile.

For someone reason you touched your forehead, thinking of your mother. She would kiss you like that, not matter what. It always seem to calm you down, and make you feel safe.

"Princess Layla."Sofia calls to you, breaking your thought on your mother.

Looking over at her, she makes her way to you."Yes?"

"I'll see you after school too. Sorry, that you can't come just yet."she apologizes to you, which made no sense. It didn't bother you, it just meant you could finally have some peace to yourself. Without the three of them, no princess following behind you, nor her brother either trying to spar with you, and what was great no stuck up princess Amber was even better.

"Thanks...I think."you take another bite of your apple, just as you swallow she hugs you. Almost making you choke.

"Have a good time. Bye."she releases you, as Amber calls for to hurry up before they would be late. Scurrying off she waves to you, as she climbs into the carriage. The coachman then takes off, as the winged horses carry off the trio. Finally they where gone, not wanting to waste time you leave while finishing your apple.

Roland and Miranda wave bye to the children until they could not see them anymore. Turning around to go back inside"Princess Lalya?"Roland looks around for you.

"I wonder where she went off to."Miranda looks with her husband.

With his children gone, Roland was hoping that he would be able to spend some with you. Get to know you and maybe things about your time living with Aurelia. Having missed out on the last eleven years, he had a whole day planned. He made it last night before going to bed. But since you now went off on your own, his plans just crumbled.

"Let's let her have a day to herself."Roland tells his wife"In the meantime, I need to head to my study, to write to her mother. If you need me."giving her a kiss on the forehead, he departs from her.

Walking through the palace, as the servants when about their duty greeting as one should of high status. Though you did not respond back, thinking about going to your room. You head that way, only to find two maids tidying up the place. Once you came in, they greet you with a warm smile. You just gave them a board look. Making your way to your closet doors, the maids leave you be. As they take their leave.

Once you hear the door shut, you go over to the closet opening it up. Looking at all many different dresses and gowns meant, as Bailywick told you, for a princess. Looking at all of them, your eyes landed on one, that you where sure you almost ruined. The dress, Sofia and Bailywick picked out for you. Pulling it down, you look at it, it looked brand new. There was no indication of a huge rip that you had done. While focused on the dress, you did not notice Bailywick coming in.

Just as he spotted you, he was about to call when he noticed you looking at the dress. He just observed you, you seem somewhat surprised, the Steward couldn't help but smile at you behavior. Clearing his throat, he gets your attention, causing you turn around quickly as you hide the dress behind your back. Looking at him with your normal tough look.

"I did not mean to come in like this princess Layla, but I was told you where in here, by two maids."Bailywick adjust his glasses"I just came to see if you might need anything?"

Gripping the dress more."No thank you, I'm fine. You can go."you try to get him out of your room, so you could put this item back. Not wanting anyone to see, you wait for him to leave.

"Well, alright."Bailywick starts to leave, though he stops"Princess Layla, there is a nice obstacle course I think you will like, if you want I don't mind showing you."he informs you.

"...A place such as this has one?"you scuff at the idea to your amusements"Humans have that, I show me?"you egg him on.

"Very well, this way."he extends his arm for you walk out. You where about to go, when you realized you still held onto the dress, crumpling it up in a ball you toss it from back into the closet quickly. Hoping he did not see, you hurry out of your room. He shuts the door smiling to himself.

Over in Roland's study, he say behind his desk. With a blank piece of royal paper, in deep thought on what he should right to your mother. Queen Aurelia, though you had not been here at in his kingdom for very long. He just felt the urge to write to, though some of it would be about you, but more so about her. Thinking hard on what he should put first. Never had he been such a stand still, with writing. It was easy for him, when it came others. But not with Aurelia. There was just so much he wanted to know and ask. He just didn't know how to put them down in words.

Taping his feather quill, hoping to simulate his mind. Listing in to the tapping, reminded him of when he first danced with Aurelia for an assignment from the Academy. It was like magic, he could hear her heels lightly hitting the marble floor, as he twirled her around, catching her carefully as if she was a delicate porcelain doll. Hands holding hands, he couldn't help but smile at that memory.

A memory that would never leave his mind, she looked so lovely that day. He remember the song, he thought for sure he and her where the only two in the room. It sure felt that way to him. And just thinking about it now, felt that way. Though she was raised as a warrior she was the most graceful dancer, infact the best at the Academy as well the most beautiful. Her gray eyes straining into his own. He was always lost in those foggy like eyes, that held so many secrets he wanted to discovery so badly. Just like he did now. And her daughter had her eyes.

Her beautiful child, such a treasure. How he wished she was his own. Not that he wasn't happy to have his own two. He could only imagine, a child with Aurelia, half elven. A boy or girl. Would they have his hair and her eyes or her hair with his eyes.

The possibilities where endless, looking back at the paper. Dipping the tip of the pin into the ink, he transfer the tip as he writes the first few words.

_Dear My Beloved Queen Aurelia,_

Outside with you and Bailywick, he took you to the course which you where surprised they actually had. You where thinking he was trying to impress you. But he was not lying. You stood in awe as you looked at it. Your heart seem to skipping happily. It was a challenge, something you enjoyed very much. The Steward couldn't help but smile at the transfixed warrior princess.

"A few things have been added throughout the year"he tells you"Prince James and Princess Sofia both like to compete on it. So far the fastest time has been...ah 20 mintutes by princess Sofia."

"20 minutes, that is a record. I could do that in less time being blindfolded."you cockily say,with a smile to add.

"Alright then."Bailywick takes out out a handkerchief as he holds it out to you. You look at it then back him"Well?"he holds it out for you, waiting for you take it and do as you just said.

Shutting your mouth quickly, you where just talking big. But you where not one to back down from something like this. Snatching it from him, you tie over your eyes. Taking out your staff as it grows to its normal size. But Bailywick takes it from you. Much to your surprise.

"Hey, I demand you give that back!"you yell at him.

"Sorry princess, but there will be no weapons on this course. So I will take your daggers as well."he takes them off, you didn't like this feeling of not having them. You felt so exposed. Even when you wore that dress you kept at least one dagger strapped to your thigh. But now you had nothing. With nothing but darkness, you felt Bailywick guide you where you needed to start."Don't worry princess, you are at the start of the course. Let me know when you are ready."he steps back.

Though your senses where great, you started to tense up. You did not want to do this, but your pride would not let you back down. Refusing to, you stand up straight and tall proudly.

"...Ready"

Bailywick tells you to go, and you sprint off.

Time went by, soon the trio was back from school. Miranda greeted though Roland was not. Much to the childrens surprise.

"Where's daddy?"Amber whines looking around for him.

"He's been in study all day. Just doing some paperwork."Miranda calms her down"How was school?"

"Great"James tells her in his high spirits.

Sofia on the other hand looked around for you"Mom, where is Princess Layla?"

The Queen looks down at her daughter with a smile"Left I hope"Amber says before she does.

"Really?"a displeased James looks at her. Amber blocks out his gaze on her. She didn't see the harm in it, only speaking her mind. And detest for the warrior princess.

"Amber, she's been out at the obstacle course with Bailywick all day."the Queen tells her.

"Really?"Sofia races off away from her family, hearing that you where there caused her to feel so excited. She knew you had really good skills and knew you had mastered the course. On just thinking of all the flips and jumps. You just seem so cool to her. Reaching outside, she makes her over to the course. Turning the corner"Princess Layla?!"

"Ooofu..."you get hit back onto the ground, much to the princess surprise.

"Princess Layla!"she hurries over to you, as you get up. Hearing her voice, lifting up the blindfold. You see she was back.

"Great..."you say inbetween your teeth. Sofia reaches you. Looking you over to make sure you had not sustain any of sort of injury.

"Are you ok?"she asks you concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."you brush her off, getting up. When she noticed the blindfold.

"Why do you have a blindfold?"she inquires, looking at it. As you put it back over your eyes. Irritated by stupid question, you wondered how she even was allowed to go to school. Was it not obvious as to why.

"Princess Layla wanted to make the course a challenge"Bailywick comes over, telling the young princess.

"Really, why?"she asks.

You growl lowly from her constant questions. Boy was she annoying and freaking inquisitive at the sametime. If she just shut her mouth and would watch. But Bailywick being a gentleman informed her.

"Well, Princess Layla felt she could beat your time, by doing so."Bailywick tells her.

"Oh, so have you?"she asks you.

"...No"you say between your teeth. Ashamed by this, you should have mastered it by now. But you did not. Making your way to the start. You sprint off again, getting through the first few parts. You had such a drive, you agility made it go through with slight ease. It looked like you where dancing. James, Amber and Miranda came along with Roland. Who looked like he had a headache.

"Whoa, is that Layla?"James points at you, only for you to get stopped by one things in the course. Getting back up, you angrily stomp your way back, the others saw the bruises on you. But you seem to driven to stop. Your pride would not let you, you where in competition with yourself. Bailywick tells you to go, and you sprint off, jumping over, ducking, dodging and swinging. Your feet pounded on the ground.

"..."Everyone didn't know what to say.

"Argghh"you run into something. Making the other flinch at the pain and sound. You became dizzy as you grab your head, losing your balance. Seeing double of everything.

"Oh dear"Bailywick hurries over to you along with others. They called out to you, but it sounded muffled to you.

Standing up, it looked like you regained yourself. Making the others stop unsure. You open your mouth, only to fall down face first in the ground. The family with Bailywick hurry over to you.

"Princess Layla!"Sofia alarmly calls to you. Hoping you would wake up. But you didn't. After being hit, thrown and spun around so many times, it finally took its toll. Sofia kept calling to you. Along with the others but Amber.

You slowly came too, opening up one eyes which seem strenuous, your breathing was hard as well painful. Raising one finger just as you where about to something, you felt something coming up instead. You quickly cover your mouth as you gag.

"Give her some air!"he tells the others, as he sets you up straight only for you thrown up, and passout again. Though luckily Bailywick caught you. Your limp body in his arms, he holds you standing up.

"That is just disgusting"Amber turns her head with her fan out in disgust at what just happen. She too tried to hold in her own.

"I hope she'll be alright."Miranda looks down at you.

"She just needs to rest."Baileywick tells her"I'll take her to her room, and have the chief prepare her some warm soup."he tells her, as he bows to the family and takes his leave with you. The others besides Amber watch on.

"She really pushed herself, didn't she?"Sofia asks outloud for anyone to answer.

"That she did."Roland goes to comfort her."But don't worry, Princess Layla's race is known for doing such a thing."

"Seems a bit over the top if you ask me"James throws in, he too was shocked at how much you pushed yourself to do.

"Well, like your father said. Her race is known for doing so. They are meant to be warriors."Miranda reminds him.

"I know, but seems a bit unfair. Doesn't she know how to act like a person? Have fun?"he asks this time much more seriously.

Something clicked in Roland's mind. The questions his son was asking, reminded him of the same ones he had for Aurelia. When he decided himself that he would help her. Looking at his son, he saw the small look in his eye. Use to his son being laid-back and fun. He never saw this side. He smiles with pride on his face for his son.

"Does she know how?"Sofia asks too.

"Seems to me she doesn't"Miranda tells them.

"No wonder, it was plainly shown."Amber fans herself able to regain her normal composure."It would explain a lot"she emphasizes the last part.

Sofia and James look at eachother, then the way you where taken.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking around outside to make sure no one was around, the sun was shinning you put the blindfold over your eyes as you tie it. Getting down, counting down yourself, just as you spirit off. Only to be stopped by Baileywick.

"Princess Layla!"he was able to catch you, stopping you before you started the course, you start to fuse in his arms as he places you down. Taking the blindfold off. He looks down at you sternly. While you looked back at him upset. "You know you're not suppose to be doing this, last time you almost had a concussion. I don't think you need to worry anyone else. Also, you have school to start today. Remember? The others are waiting for you, have you even eaten breakfast?"

You just roll your eyes, this Steward was a pain in your side. Ever since what happened with you and course, you had never been allowed to do it with a blindfold on. Which you didn't like, you felt they where stopping you from your training, and to top it off. You found out that Sofia and James talked to their mother who talked to the king, making a suggestion that you should go school with them. Since you kept trying to do the course, it was to make sure you would not hurt yourself as well help you make some friends. Roland didn't want you to go, he wanted to keep you here with him. But seeing how you tried many times to do the course, he gave in. He didn't want you hurt, just the thought of how devastated your mother would be. So he enrolled you into the school. That was a week ago, and today would be starting, much to James and Sofia's joy though to the carnage of you and Amber.

Stubbornly you keep your feet firm on the ground, as you look at the Steward he see you where refusing to go. Straightening his glasses his looks at you sternly.

"You will be going to school."he tells you, you narrow your eyes at him.

With the others Sofia, Amber and James waited in the carriage, while King Roland and Queen Miranda wondered what was taking so long with you. You didn't show up for breakfast, no one really knew where you went, so Baileywick went to find you.

"I wonder where Princess Layla is?"Sofia looks around for you.

"Guess we can go now then."Amber takes out her fan, fanning herself with a smile"This is starting off well."

"Amber, can you say something nice for once?"James berates

"I did."she retorts.

James rolls his eyes, he goes back to help his younger sister to look for warrior princess. They where late as it was. He had a hutch that you would not come easy to school. Which he was right, the doors open, with a Bailywick wrestling with you, as you fuse in his arms. He greets the King and Queen who where a bit taken back by your behavior. Just as Bailywick puts in the carriage, you hop out. Just as you thought you where fast he quicker was.

He gets you and places you back, he then gets into the carriage, holding you down."Coachman."he tells the man, who gets the horses to go."I'll be back your majesties."he tells the king and queen. Who just wave still in disbelief on what just happen. Miranda chuckles to herself.

You say by Baileywick on the ride to school, the others could tell you where really upset. It was bad enough you had wear a tiara and Bailywick did your hair having it with a braided crown and put in a ponytail and some bangs framing your face. Though you where able to keep your attire. But you could not bring your weapons, making you feel exposed. Seeing this Sofia tries to cheer you up.

"Don't worry Princess Layla you're going to have a good time at Royal Prep Academy. Everyone's really nice, so many princes and princess go there."she tells you sounded excited as if you where to jump right on board. You growl at her, making her smile fade just a bit. She clears her throat a bit sitting back down.

"Don't worry Princess Layla there a lot of space for you see. We have the best sports equipment, and you should see our track and field. I don't mind giving you a tour."James comes over to you, you hiss at him to move, but he just ignores it. He smiles at you, while you just frown darkly at him.

"...Like she belongs at a school."Amber mumbles under her breath, which you heard. You jump out of your seat and just as you where about to make your over to her for her arrogant words, Bailywick and James hold you back, you where already upset, and Amber was adding more to it. You coming at her, scared the princess. She had never seen you enraged. You say something to her in your native tongue. Which she looks at you not scared more so lost at the words you used.

Bailywick was able to get you sit back down. You wanted to jump out of this thing, it wouldn't matter how high up you where. It was better than being here.

"Ah, we have arrived."Bailywick tells the others.

"Great the last ones to arrive."Amber huffs, as the carriage lands, the Coachman goes and opens the door. Helping her out, along with Sofia who stopped and waited for you. James comes out and waits with her, Amber looks over at them rolling her eyes as sticking her nose up as she made her way inside."This place just became a zoo."

Baileywick gets you out, as he places you down, you look and take off."Princess!"he calls after. But you where to quick, happy to be away. Just when you thought you had gotten far.

"Hold on there."a sweet tells you, next thing you where in a bubble floating.

This caught you off guard, as you look around trying to pop it. But it didn't. Hearing a kind laughter, next thing three fairies appear,taking you by surprise. Each in a different color, one was in red, another in green and lastly blue. In medieval style dress with matching capes and pointy hats with matching color veils. One had glasses who was in the green, shortest one was in blue and tallest was in red. All three of these woman smile kindly to you.

"Well hello dear"the green greets you first with a wave.

"A bit of spirit you have there for a princess. I like you."the blue one gives you a friendly wink.

"I am assuming you must the newest Princess. Princess Layla. Not the most regular way to make a entrance."the red chuckles at you"Now then, let us have a proper greeting, shall we?"she brings the bubble down.

You where still stun how they caught you off guard as well, their level of magic they used. It was on pair with your mother, whom you knew as great magical user. Once on the ground, they surround you.

"Now then, princess Layla I am Flora"the red on introduces herself to with a bow of the head and curtsy.

"I am Fauna."the green giggles while introducing herself.

"I am Merrywether"the blue one bows her head to you.

"And welcome to Royal Prep Academy."all three turn to the school, you do as well. Looking at the large colored building who colors took after the three fairies. It was a well kept school, it stood tall proud. It reminded you of your mother, the school had a certain elegance charm to it. Which made your skin crawl but there was something else that seem to peek your mind.

"Layla,Layla!"Sofia comes calling, as she hurries over to you along with James and Bailywick. They reach you. Sofia hugs you"Are you ok?"

"Princess Layla, you must not run off like that."Baileywick scolds you, he was angry at you. Adjusting himself properly"I am sorry headmistress."he apologizes to them on your behalf.

"It's quite alright."Flora tells him.

"She has spirit just like her mother."Fauna tells him chuckling a bit.

"I'll say, your mother sure knew how to give us a run."Merrywether tells you as she elbows you playfully"My favorite student."

Hearing they knew your mother perked your interest, you turn to them getting out of Sofia's grasp. "You knew of my mothers fairies?"you demand from them.

They look at you, the tone of your voice made them laugh."Yep just like her mother, though a bit more rougher around the edges."Fauna laughs.

"That is true."Merrywether agrees with her sister, the two of the laugh. Flora rolls her eyes at them and turns her attention back to you.

"Now then, Princess Layla seems you have friends already before even starting school."she looks at Sofia and James, you do as well. They smile at you. "We'll take it from here."she tells Baileywick, who was hesitant but leaves, wishing you a good first day. Feeling a hand on your back, you find Flora she smiles at you kindly"Now, you are late. Next time try to be here on time. Let's start with the tour. Shall we? Princess Sofia and Prince James you two may head to class now."she tells the two of them.

"Miss Flora, we wanted to know."Sofia nudges James.

"Oh, yeah, we wanted to know if we could help give Princess Layla the tour. Since she's new and all."James throws in.

The fairies look at eachother then back at the kids."That is sweet of the two of you."Fauna commends them.

"But you have class to attend, we will handle the princess."Flora tells them.

"...Ok, see after the tour Layla."Sofia waves bye.

James comes next"Sorry I couldn't take you."he then leans in close to you, using his hand to block the sound the fairies wouldn't hear"Don't worry I'll still take you to run on the track and field."he leans away and flashes you a smile"Have good time. See you in class. Hey Sof, wait up."he runs after his sister.

You watch the two of them go inside."Now then, shall we get the tour started now?"Flora gently pushes onto the campus of the school.

Inside the school, the children where in dance class. Amber sat next to her best friend Princess Hildegard who carried herself like Amber in the same aloof and stoic manner, she was a slender princess with fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair done in a up do, almond shaped hazel eyes, in teal dress with pearl and accessories and flower circlet on her head.

"So this new princess is wild?"Hildegard was appalled by what Amber was telling her.

"Yes, she doesn't wear dresses, she is forced to wear a tiara. And she likes to be outside and active."Amber tells her baffled.

"Ahhh"Hildegard gasp just hearing what her friend told her."Is that even right?"

"Tell me about it. And she has to live with us."

"Oh you poor dear. How does she look?"

Amber thinks about it, a sinister smile comes to her face"She's rough looking, wild, and untamed. Her hair everywhere."

"What!"Hildagard's gasps caused the others students start and listen in on Amber, they soon came around the two.

"Who?"someone asks, Amber.

"The princess, the wild princess."Amber tells them using her fingers to move like spiders.

"No way."another student gasp.

"Yep, she's scary. Ruff looking worst than a beast. Never has she been tamed."Amber kept at it.

"And she's coming here?"

"Yep, she's really mean, beastly. Becareful, though, she has a major temper. Worse than a witch."Amber jumps at them, scaring the others.

Which they gasp, some held eachother close. Amber couldn't help but enjoy this moment. Though she it wasn't true. It still felt nice.

The students started to mummer amongst themselves. Sofia and James stood away from them, Sofia shakes her head in disappointment at her sisters tale. While James was upset at her. She was thriving on this. Telling lies about you. James eyes narrow at his lying sister, just as he was marched his way over to you. Their teacher came in.

Professor Popov a man from Russia. An eccentric man he comes in thrilled to see his students."Hello my students"he speaks with his slang Ukrainian accent. He smiles big at everyone."Today we will be doing Waltz, so everyone pair."he claps his hands, the kids do as they are told. Each one paired up, Sofia pairs up with Prince Jin, Amber goes with Prince Hugo. Hildagard goes with Zander.

James stood by himself, he didn't really like dance that much. But had to do it. Professor Propov sees the non-participating prince. He knew what he was doing, trying to make sure everyone had a partner so he would not have to have one. Just as he makes his way over to him. The Fairies come in with you.

"Hello Professor Propv, hello everyone."Flora greets them.

"Layla!"Sofia waves to you happy to see you. Everyone looks at you, James lights up. The professor greets the ladies. His eyes then land you.

"Well hello der. You must be the new princess."he bows to you

"Yes she is, Professor Propov this is Princess Layla of the Emerald Forest. Daughter of the beautiful Elven Queen Aurelia."Flora gives you a full introduction.

The professor was astound by this, he looks at you with proud face."Queen Aurelia had a child, I must say. I am surprised."he gets down to your level"You have your mother's beauty I must say."

"And her spirit, though a bit more."Merrywether throws.

"I can see."the professor laughs to himself"Welcome to my dance class. Your mother was a wonderful dancer, the best of the best that I have ever taught. She was a close friend of Roland the Second. Please come in. We are just getting starting, on the Watz. You will be partner w-"

Next thing all the princes raise their hands as they come and crowd around the professor and you. Pushing you back. Most the princess give you a scowling look.

"She's not scary at all Amber."someone tells her"She's really pretty."

Amber pouts as she growls under her breath. Giving you an evil. The professor held the princes back from you, as they try to get your attention. It was to much for you, so you take out your staff you hid away from Baileywick, twirling it around which made the princes back away. But also amazed them. You hold out infront of you firmly, giving them all a hard stare, daring any one of them to make a move. You where ready to fight them. You didn't understand why they came at you like this. One of the prince's slipped through.

Prince Hugo, he gives you a flattery look, he was a slender boy for his age, fair skin, dark brown hair with grey eyes dressed in black jacket with a red bow tie, tan vest and riding black boots. He bows to you like a gentleman. Coming with a charming look.

"Hello Princess Layla, I'm Prince Hugo. It is a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you."he smiles at you charmly.

You arch an eyebrow at his weird behavior. You look at him, he was weird, the other princes started to fuse."Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?"

"What? Prince Hugo, you're my dance partner."Amber angrily whines, as she stomps over to him, getting inbetween the two of you. Looking at the playboy prince her eyes where heated with anger.

"Princess Amber, it is rude to not dance with the new princess."he tells her calmly. Over looking her, he goes around her, as he extends his like a gentleman waiting for you take it"Well princess Layla?"

You kept your staff pointed at him, as you grip it tighter. You didn't really know what to do, starting to feel uncomfortable. Prince Hugo moves closer, you didn't understand, you just froze up unsure what to do as he moves closer to you. He places his hand on yours giving you goosebumps. He didn't take his grey eyes off yours, when you looked at them. Something inside you stop. You didn't know if it was fear or something else. But whatever it was it felt sinister in some way.

Amber saw this, though she took it the wrong way. She turns around to you, just as she was about to say something. James comes in just in time slightly yanking you away from Prince Hugo. Making you snap out of that trance he put you in some way. This irritated the prince. As he scowls at James.

"Sorry, Princess Layla is my partner."he tells everyone putting one around your shoulders. Smiling at everyone. The others moan and whine, as they move away. All except Hugo, he turns and looks at you, he takes your hand in his, as he kneels down and kisses the top of it. Causing you to yank it away quickly. You just look at him unsure. He smiles at you coming back up. With his arm, he calls to Amber. She hurries and takes it happily though she looks back at you cruelly.

"Well dan, shall we get started?"Professor Propov tells his class as he claps his hands.

Though before could do anything. Your staff was teleported away from you, you look and see it in Flora's hand"You will get this after school, have a good time in class."she tells you, she and the other two teleport away.

On the otherside of the room, as the others started to practice their dancing, Prince Hugo looks over at you with James. His look darkens at the Enchancia Prince. Who was having trouble getting you dance, as you pushed him away from you. Onto the floor. A smile comes to his lips, Amber too looks at you. Dancing by her best friend who saw the princess dark glare on you.

"So any plans?"she asks the cunning princess.

Amber still kept her eyes on you"...Yes lots."she tells her coldly.


	8. Chapter 8

_You spare with Ashling a tall medium fair skin elven with blonde bob style hair and grey eyes, a top warrior in the kingdom in the fighting arena. Others watched on, you a child against a full grown woman. Both your blades clash together intensely. She was putting her strength against your own. It didn't matter you, you did not back down. Pushing back as best you could, she, seeing an opening you release your blade and go in to strike only for her to intercept that blocking it. She then kicks you in the gut, you slide back. She does not let up, coming at you aggressively not letting up at all. You do your best and deflect each and every attack. _

_Trying your best to find an opening, the moment you see one, she counters it. She was the best for a reason, but you knew you where better. You where, and you had to prove it. No matter how many times you got kicked to the ground, you always stood back up. Batter and bruised did not matter. You where a warrior, charging at her in full force. You strikes came down hard as the metal clashed against one another. The others look on. You swing your blade with grace but as well with force. _

_Ashling just blocked every move you made, she smirks at you. Boiling your blood, trying your best to keep your anger in check, but it showed in your sword fight. You would not loose, dodging an attack on you, you slide just barely under the blade, quickly coming back up you jump up and kick her from behind. The attack caught her off guard. Now was your chance, you had her. Just like a predator you stayed on your prey never letting up. You finally had turned the tables. Ashling was on the defense, while you on the attack. _

_The fight was now starting to get interesting with spectators, you where like a raging fire. There, you see an opening, and with one swipe your blades clash but you added more force, which caused her sword to fly out of her grasp, with that you do double twirl kick knocking her to the ground, you stand over her with the tip of your blade at her throat. She looks at you, you could see the cold anger in her eyes. While yours fiercely stared right back._

_"..."Ashling puts up her hands to surrender, though she did not want too. But you had her and she knew it. You smirk at her cockily._

_Getting up from over her, you help her up. Everyone cheers for you, you smile at them as you stand proudly keeping your title as the best warrior. No one could top you, but your mother. Still you soaked in the glory, modesty was a skill you where slowly working on. Thrusting your blade in the air, the cheers became louder. Though the pain all over did not matter, it was the pain of victory. Even if you knew that your hand was broken. This was what you lived for, this is what you enjoyed it was in your blood. You where a warrior, you where the greatest. This was your life. Training after training, battle after battle. What more could a child ask for._

Lunch was here, you darted out of class before anyone could get you. Thanking yourself for your skills, you didn't understand why your mother came to such a place. How could she, why would she? Be here with humans, it was just silly. Scuffing you throw the rock you had in your hand and accurately hit the tree. The rock became jammed in it. You wished to have your staff, but since the fairies took it from you, what could you do. Though you had some magical skills, you knew they where much stronger than you. Something you did not like to admit, but it was the truth.

Looking around ground, you knew you where far away from the others, and wanted to make sure you stayed hidden. From everyone, even Sofia and James. Though you knew she would be trying to find you, ever since you came to live with them, she has for some odd reason try to provide you with some sort of company as if helping you settle in. It was bad enough her father did it, he was attentive to you. As he loved you like a father, and you have only known him for a short time. His wife the Queen, treated you kindly she seem to understand how you where and left it at that. The castle Steward was another story, the two of you seem to be in some sort of battle, he was strict and stern human. Who you knew did not take anything. You didn't care if you fought him, you would not give in.

As for the prince, he was just a annoyance just like the rest, and now since you are here at school he seem to never leave you alone. Since you along with his siblings and most of their...friends had the same classes. Speaking of which, the male humans to you acted weird, something you did not like, you did not understand their way of coming and surrounding you. No matter how much you lashed out at them, it did not make them back down. And that Prince Hugo, was the strangest of them all, he seem to send a chill down your spine, you didn't know why. It seem as if he some sort of magic but you where sure he did have that aura around, even though the humans here practiced it. Which was a waste of time for you.

You kick a pile of leaves in frustration, you hated this place. The females of the school though some of them, seem to give you a distasteful aura. They seem to snicker when you messed up in class about how to certain things. So you lashed out at them, though the one who gave you a hard time was Princess Amber along with her human friend who seem like a mirror image in personality of her, Princess Hiladgard. They always seem to have some sort of comment about you. One comment you almost went after them, if not for Sofia who along with James held you back from them. Everything about this place was just so upsetting, you felt so suffocated.

Stomping around all flustered, you didn't realize where you ended up on the school ground's derby track with a stable nearby. It was pretty big, hearing the sounds of the horses you make your way over to the stables, coming in to find winged horses instead. You couldn't help but let out a calming breath. Walking down the row of the winged horses, who took notice of you. They where not at all startled infact they where just as calm as you. You start to pet a few of them, smiling to yourself, as you nuzzle your nose against theirs.

"You poor things, I'm sure you would like to stretch your wings."you tell them as you go the down the rows of stalls.

"I would once and awhile."a nervous voice says. Hearing the voice, you find the owner to be a lavender Pegasus pony with dark purple mane and tail with green eyes and big teeth. He was shorter compared to the other ones.

"You would?"you ask him, he was startled at the fact you heard him as well you standing infront of his stall.

He looks at you fumbling a around shaking his head"Y-you can understand me?"he asks you looking at you puzzled.

"Yes"you tell him gently, as you walk over to him. Holding out your hand for him to show that you meant no harm."Don't worry, I won't hurt you...umm..."

"Minimus."he introduces himself with a smile"Wow, another human can understand me..."he looks closely and notice your pointy ears"Err...are you a human?"

You scuff irritated by his question but let it go, looking at him friendly"I am an elf."you tell him with pride.

"An elf? Wow, I've heard stories about your kind. What are you doing here at the school? Don't your kind live away from hustle and bustle of the outside world?"

"That is true...though not as of now."you grunt crossing your arms."I am forced to stay here, my mother has insisted that I do so. Against my will."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."he kindly apologies to you."Who is your mother?"

"Queen Aurelia of the Elfs."you tell him with a boastful smile.

"So you're a princess, I mean of course you are, you're here at the school for royalty."He jabbers on as if talking to himself, making you giggle at him. He saw this and because embarrassed"I...ummm..."he clams up.

You still giggle though you did not mean to hurt his feelings, you go and pet him gently"I did not mean to laugh, but yes."you tell him, he smiles at you. You just kept petting him, he was enjoying it greatly, as where you. At least this school had something, that you liked. While you petted him, you thought about what he said earlier to you"Minimus, what is that you mean of another human being able to talk to you?"

Snapping out his enjoyment, he looks at you realizing he had let it slip his eyes dart away from you wearily, you could see he was trying to hide something from you.

"Well...ummm...I was just kiddin. Yeah, that's right princess I was just kidding."he covers up it quickly nodding his head with a big smile.

You where not stupid, putting your hand on your hip you look at him. The look you gave him was starting to make him crack, he bits the bottom of his lip wishing for a way out."Minimus, who?"you slightly demand from the timid horse. He looks at you unsure"I will not tell, I promise. Who is this human that can talk to you?"now interested.

Leaning in closer to him, he kept his eyes away from you as you stare him down waiting. Just as you where to say something"Princess Layla. Princ-oh there you are."it was Sofia.

Great she found you, you couldn't be more thrilled, Minimus couldn't be happier saved. She came over to you, Sofia goes over to Minimus and pets him, he nuzzles her happily.

Turning to you Sofia smiles"I was looking for you, I wanted to have lunch together."

"Thanks..."you brush it off, turning your back to her.

"Well, that was a different change in attitude."Minimus says, when realized he said it. You heard him, and turn to him.

"What is that suppose to mean?"you asks him. Shocking Sofia as she looks you, did she hear you right. She heard what Minimus said, and so you did. And you talked right back to him. Realizing this, seeing the look on the young girl's face. It was common for those of your race to talk with animals or a least understand them, it was considered indifferent you knew among humans. And now you just let it spill you can talk to them. Backing away not sure what to say to her, you knew what she was thinking how weird was it. Sofia reaches out to you, just as she was about to say your name, you turn and run away.

"Layla!Princess Layla! Wait!"she calls after you, but you didn't stop. She turns and looks at her friend."I didn't know she could talk to animals."she looks back at the way you ran.

Feeling you had ran far enough, you stop as you turn around. Sofia was not behind you, which made you happy. But you just could not get the look she had on face when she heard you. She was surprised, you knew it was the unbelievable kind of surprise. Which made you feel...uncomfortable. Something you had never really felt before. Making sure though she was not following you, slowly you back up to turn around only to bump right into James. Making the both of you fall down and roll down the hill, which you ended up right over him. Shaking your head as you push yourself off the ground. To find him right under you, which surprised you.

James rubs his head to get the soreness out, shaking his head a bit he looks up at you a bit bemused. Until he realized it was you who was looking at him, he smiles at you exultantly when he saw how you looked. Which turned to a more confused yet concerned. Realizing this you push yourself up all the way and dart away from him before he say anything. James snaps out of it and gets up quickly, as he stumbles to stand up, he hears his younger sister calling for you. He turns around as she comes running over to him, catching her breath. He allows her to lean on him.

"You ok?"he asks the young princess.

She just nods her head, and then continues to run after you. Leaving the puzzling prince.

Making your way to the school building you just run down the halls jumping over anyone in your way, or they just moved out of your way so they would not get hit. Leaving them wondering who you or what you where running from. You didn't want to turn around. You just wanted to go elsewhere. Not carrying where your feet took you just as long as it was away from here.

With Sofia she was consonantly looking for you eveywhere, she just had to talk with you. She knew the look she gave you caused you to run, she felt so guilty about it, she didn't mean too. But it was just a surprise to her, she thought she was the only one who could talk with animals, but now knowing you could as well, made her happy. Finally having someone who could understand her, not even her two best friends knew still that she could talk to animals. So she just had to find you. Making her way inside the building, only for everyone to be called to go to their next class. The young princess slumps down, she knew you would be in her next class, but she wanted to talk with you alone before class. Not wanting to break the rules she goes to her next class.

Throughout the rest of school, you felt Sofia's eyes upon you the most while ignoring James. A few times Sofia tried to pull you aside to talk with you, but you did not allow her. Keeping your distance from her was the best for you. Your edginess did ward her off a few times, but she still kept trying. Finally school ended, and you couldn't be more happier. Not wasting any time you hurry up and leave the school. Only to be stopped by princes of the school, they blocked your path. Much to your annoyance, still no understanding how to handle this. You look for away out, only for someone to grab you and pull you away from the surrounding princes.

Yanking your wrist back from them"I am sorry Princess Layla, I hope I didn't hold on to tight."a familiar alluring voice says to you. Making you stiff up, turning around to find Prince Hugo standing there. He smiles at you charmingly bowing his head to you. You flinch a bit as you move you back, he slowly steps to you."I hope you had a wonderful time at Royal Prep today, it was joy to have you here."he tells you stepping closer to you, which made you move you away from hesitantly. Your hand was out as if trying to grab for something, but it was not there. But you still did it anyway. Only to feel something solid in your grasp, that grabbed onto you, and pulled you with them.

"Yank, come on Layla we have to go."James comes in and pulls you away from Hugo, he turns back to the prince and waves bye. You where so relivied to be away from that prince. Looking back, you where sure you saw Prince Hugo giving James a acerbic look. Turning back around, James jumps into the carriage and pulls you up with him. Making you slightly stumble which you fall right onto him yet again for the second time today. James just laughed, while you get up and push him away from you. Soon after Sofia and Amber flowed. With the two of them in, the coachman takes off.

"..."Sofia looks at you, while you sat across from her a few feet away from James, who was trying to get you to talk with him. Amber had her fan out holding it up in your direction trying to block you out of her vision.

It didn't take long to reach the castle, where King Roland and Queen Miranda where waiting to greet the four of you. Once the carriage landed. And the coachman opened the door, you wasted no time and bolted right out without and help of getting down.

"Princess Layla...wait!"Sofia hurries after you, but you didn't stop. Racing into the castle, she follows behind you. Still calling to you, man she was persistent. Running through the halls, the maids and butlers jumped out of the way as you ran and Sofia followed. Reaching you're room you hurry up in there, and shut the door quickly on her.

Just as she caught up to you, the door was slammed in her face."Princess Layla..."she knocks on your door"Please I just want to talk with you."she waited for you to say something but you didn't, so she knocks again"Please, it's about today...Princess Layla can we talk?"she waited but still you did not open the door. Normally she would just knock and let herself in, but after what happened today, she was unsure if that was the right thing to do. She just needed to talk with you, she had too. Thinking about how you looked still stayed in her mind. Swallowing hard she knocks again, she wasn't going to let this go. She kept calling for you.

Behind the door in your room, you heard her still calling, while you went over inbetween your bed and window seat and just sat there. You didn't want to hear what she had to say. You understood well enough how different you where, just thinking about it, made you upset at the choice your mother made for you against your will. Things would be much more simpler then being here. You didn't like this uncomfortable feeling, how where you suppose to deal with it, weapons, attack plans, training, fighting, and everything else you could handle, but something like this was just out of the question. Only the first day at school and your third week here was just enough.

Thinking about all this, you didn't notice someone's hand reaching out to you, until you felt them touch you. Which you reacted to it, grabbing their hand you throw them onto your bed, only to yelp. Knowing that voice, you look and find Sofia who bounced off your bed and fall to the floor on the other side. Quickly you go over to her, she rubbed her bottom that was sore.

"Owww..."Sofia tries to sooth her injury, she felt a shadow over her and finds you. You look down at her, angry but also felling regret a bit, she smiles at you and gets up."It's ok."she tells you trying to play it off. You look at her injury then back her, it was your way of asking if she was alright, you never asked out loud before, because when someone got hurt you just brushed it off. Though for some reason you asked her non-verbally. She stopped rubbing her bottom and looks at you with remorse."Princess...Layla...I am soo sorry for the way I looked at you. I was just shocked that you where able to talk to Minimus, because well...I thought I was the only one who could..."she looks around and leans in a bit as she whispers the rest to you"Talk to animals."

This came to a surprise to you, she was the one that Minimus was talking about. The human that could talk to animals. She saw it on your face, you where in disbelief, she couldn't there was no way that she could. Sofia steps closer but still keeps distance between the two of you, she cups her purple amulet necklace in her hands looking down at it, you do as well. Arching an eyebrow suspiciously, it looked familiar to you.

"My amulet gave me the ability to talk."she explains to you with a happy smile, she looks up at you with a bright smile"I've doing so for years, and no one knows, it was weird being the only one to be able to talk animals and having no one to talk to about it. It was so lonely, but now I have someone else who can."she tells you relieved, it was as if she took a huge load off her chest, she looks at you genially happy, she looked ready to cry. Which you hoped she would not.

Looking at her, you could tell she was telling you the truth. Relaxing just bit, you still keep your guard up."...So you are the human...and yes I can talk with animals, my kind can."you tell her."..."you look away from her, then over at her again. You didn't know what to say, Sofia goes over to you and takes her hands in hers. You look at this enthusiastic princess, she smiled warmly at you. The non-verbal communication between, you seem to see something in her, that she saw in you. Her grip on your hands became tighter.

"I won't tell, I promise..."she tells you.

"...Thank you."you nod your in thanks to her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Young Prince Roland searched on the grounds of the palace though he tried to play it off as though he was just on a stroll, but in truth the young teen was searching for the newest guest. The elven princess, Aurelia. He was sure that he would stumble upon her anytime soon, having gone to most of the places she would be or he knew she would be, but he had not come upon her. _

_Where could she be, he wondered to himself. It was obvious to himself that he had fallen for the elven princess, he did his best to play it off around her, but it ended up with him looking like fool. Always trying to impress her, even at school Which he was surprised that she seem to settle in at the Academy pretty well, though she did stand out due to her much more superior skills than anyone at the school which made her isolated but she never cared. Still looking for the princess, he was hoping that maybe they could work on their sorcery homework together since she was a natural at it. Yes, he could easily asks Royal Sorcerer, Goodwin the Great for help. But having the mind a young teen in love why do something like that. _

_Opening the door to a room, he didn't see her. Finding another room he still didn't fine her. Careful not to panic, he kept his search up. Making way outside, he goes up to one of the guards ans inquires about the whereabouts of the elf princess. They gave him a bit of information, thanking them he quickly hurries as he gets closer, he hears two things. One that surprised him, was laughter it belonged to the princess, and the other the voice of his older sister princess Matilda or Tilly for short. Peeping around the corner of the shrub, he sees the two of them laughing and having a good time. Hearing Aurelia's laugh made the young prince smile, never had he heard such a beautiful laugh before, it seem to make the princess more beautiful in his eyes. He was falling for her more and more. If only she would laugh when he talked to her, thinking about it. His imagination took over. As he pictured it. Caught up in it, he did not notice the princesses looking at him. Until Tilly called to him, breaking him out of his fantasy._

_"Roland, who are you talking to?"Tilly asks her younger brother, as both princesses get and go over to him. _

_Roland froze as he looks at the elf princess, who too wanted to know why he was talking to himself"You said my name as well? Why?"she demanded from him._

_Not knowing what to do or say, only the fact he was embarrassed right now, if he could only shrink right now. To bad he didn't know a spell for that. His face turned red, as he fumbled over his words like a four year old"I...um...well...a buffalo...magic...ummm..."his cheeks puff out only to slip up and do a raspberry which his spit landed on Aurelia. Realizing this he freaks out"I am sooo, sorry princess Aurelia. Please forgive me for my actions!"he overly apologizes to her. _

_Tilly gasped in the back, as she quickly takes out a handkerchief, she starts to wipe off the spit by her brother."There...you ok?"she asks her._

_Roland looks at elf princess who face was blank, something felt like it dropped in him. Aurelia looks at Prince Roland not so pleasantly, griping a bit of her dress in her hands, she leaves. But before she does, she stops her back to the two of them"You have a Royal Sorcerer you know."with that she leaves them both. Only for Tilly to go after her. _

Roland stood with his wife as they said their good-byes to the kids as they left for school. As his children waved back, you did no such thing at all, it slightly hurt him but he knew that was how your mother was. Thinking of the times the went to school and how she never would wave back, but broke out of it. Though he wished you would have settled in a bit more and became a bit more comfortable, you still kept your guard up. But one thing he did notice was the interaction between you and his youngest daughter, Sofia. No doubt he knew his wife had asked her to help you settle in. Since you had been going to school, he noticed how you would sit down by her more so, though you would not talk with her he could see that you had became which seem almost like an overnight thing, close in a sense. It was just like how your mother bonded with his sister before him. He laughs to himself thinking of all the times he would try to and get her to bond with him. He didn't understand how his sister and Sofia manged it. But they did some how.

As the carriage went out of sight, the King and Queen go inside.

Arriving at school, the coachman opens the door and helps out Amber and Sofia but you never took his help, you just jumped out yourself with James following not to far behind you. Rolling your eyes as you look around like always at the school with your bleak expression. Only to feel someone touch your shoulder looking to find Sofia. She smiles at you sweetly.

"Layla...do you always have to have that look on?"she questions not even using the title princess infront of your name, ever since that day she found you could talk to animals like you, and you with her. You knew there was something that bonded you two, something that made you feel at ease as well her. Since then she has been calling you just by your name, at first you didn't like it but came to just deal with it.

Moving your shoulder away from her, you cross your arms."I shall look how I please, if you don't mind."you tell her flatly, seeing you would not stop, she does her best to try and get you to try and smile when at school, like you would with her when you and her would go off spend time with her much to your surprise best friend a bunny named Clover and his friends two birds name Mia and Robin as well a squirrel name Whatnaught.

Seeing you would not budge she shakes her head disappointed, as the two of you walk onto the grounds and through the doors. Only to be surrounded by many of the males, which you took out your staff that you would always seem to mange to sneak out of castle that Balieywick did not know about to take with you to school. Using it to keep them at bay, twirling it at anyone that seem to get to close. The boys would move back as you made your way through but that didn't stop them from going after you, even if you threaten them.

Over with Amber she meets up with her best friend Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio a slender pre-teen girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair, magenta-pink gown, feather hair-accessories, and pink fingerless gloves. The three of them watch the boys fawn over you, as you and Sofia made your way through with Sofia trying to keep you calm as well the boys back.

Amber scoffs at you with an glowering look upon her face."...Their all acting like fools."

Hildegard smiles coyly"Oh Amber, no need to say such harsh words."she playfully says.

Amber looks at her irritated"What other way is there to say? Look at them...look at her...please."she turns and puts her nose up in the air. Clio looks on at the two. Then over to you, as both you and Sofia manged to ward off the boys. Only for Prince Hugo to come over.

"Uh-oh"Clio gasp, getting Amber and Hildegard's attention, as they look and see Prince Hugo calmly making his way over to you and Sofia. Fueling Amber's anger already.

"So, I was thinking about..."James tells his best friend Zandar a slender, tan skin pre-teen boy with black hair, peridot-green eyes, wearing a white robe, blue slash and white turban. As the two of them turn the corner, only to come to a quick halt, James looks at Hugo who was talking with you. He balls up his fist narrowing his eyes at the charming smooth Prince, who many fawn over at the Academy including his older sister.

Ever since you started coming here, James could tell right off the back that Prince Hugo had his eyes set on you, though you did not ever notice. And every time he saw Hugo talking with you, making you feel uncomfortable he would get upset that it showed. Even though the two where on the same Derby Team, and being one of the best riders he had respect for him, but still didn't really like the guy. But now it was a different story, Hugo could have any princess in school, yet he went after you. Watching the interaction between the two of you, upset the Enchanica prince.

Out of impulse he barges his way over to you, leaving Zandar behind. While Hugo talked with you, your skin always got tight with sound of his voice. You would slowly inch back only for him to notice, as he move closer, Sofia knew how uncomfortable you felt around him, she knew what type of person he was. Though she was on friendly terms with him. As the kept talking to you, James came in and cut right inbetween the two of you.

He glares at the dark haired prince, who was slightly startled but regain his calm composure back. He smiles at James"Ah, Prince James you do realize it is rude to cut inbetween two that are talking. Right?"

James stares him down"Not if the other one is not talking back."he tells him.

Sofia seeing this, takes hold of you and the two of you hurry to class. Passing Amber and the other two. A sinister smile comes to her face, Hildegard smiles mischievously with her friend.

"I know that look, so what is the plan going to be?"she asks.

Over in the gymnasium, everyone was dressed for their daily physical activity, others had to change but you just stayed in what you wore. The teacher had to go and handle something though they told the class what to do. Everyone had to work on the double bars, they had to swing and push off to the other and that was all. You waited in line with Sofia before you. Watching as the humans tried miserably it was just painful to watch. Many of them fell and hurt themselves. Rolling eyes at this, this was something you learned by three years of age. You could do this with your eyes closed. As you waited your impatience was getting the best of you.

On the side, Amber, Hildegard, and Clio had already gone, they watch you as the line moved both smile at eachother.

"So did you get it?"Amber asks Hildegard, who nods her head as she pulls out a a pouch, Amber snickers to herself."Great." Looking back over at you, there was just two people before, waiting till after her younger sister went. It was finally your turn. Opening the pouch Amber takes out a handful of orange powder. Saying something she blows it your way.

Everyone went quiet when it came to your turn. James smile got bigger"Watch this."he tells Zandar with pride.

Calming down you go and jump onto the bars, lifting yourself whole body as you maintain a handstand on the lower bar, everyone awes at your skill. Dropping your body down, you start to swing, letting go of the bar to launch yourself to higher one, as you fully swing around, then swing around with one hand. Everyone was just in awe at your skills, you didn't care. You just wanted to show off and show them what your kind could do.

"Wow"Zandar says amazed. Sofia stood by her brother and Zandar she looks on at you happy, as she looks at the others looking at you. She couldn't help but feel happy inside.

Getting ready to finish, only a cloud of orange dust to surround you, which effect you. Causing your hearing to become amplified. The slightest gasp felt like loud boom, which made you lose your balance, you slip off the bar and go flying off, hitting the ground pretty hard as well the wall.

"Layla!"Sofia gasp as she and James run over to you.

Amber and Hildegard laugh at their deed"One plan down."Amber says as she looks onto you, with an accomplish smirk, but it faded quickly when Hugo went over to you. She growls in a fit.

"Are you sure it's ok?"Sofia asks you looking down at battered arm, you had received a bruise from happen, while the two of you sat outside for lunch by the fountain.

"It's fine"you tell her, this injury was nothing, many where amazed at how you got up and walked it off. Sofia looks at you injury unsure. But since you didn't fuss over it, she tried her best not too.

"Ok..."she says, looking back at your injury.

She opens her lunch and starts to eat, while you just looked up not in the mood to eat, she saw this before she could say anything you get up and walk away.

Once far away from her, making sure no one was around you ball up your fist in anger and with your raw strength throw a punch right into a tree, crack sound was heard, you hit the tree again as another sound of cracking wood was heard. Bring your fist back, you see the dent you made, just as you where about to throw another one. Someone caught it.

Yanking your fist back you see it was that one Princess Vivian, a slender fair skin pre-teen girl with long black hair, green eyes, with a dark indigo choker dressed in dark pink gown with light pink frills. She smiles at though you could tell she was a bit scared. But she still smiled at you.

"What do you want?"you demand from her. She puts up her hands to show you she meant no harm only came to talk.

"Nothing, nothing...just came and...ummm...wow you did that to the tree?"she looks at the damage you did.

You look as well, then back at her"What human?"you tell her irritated and her presence was not making it any better.

She could see it as well, you looked ready to snap at any minute swallowing she calmly talks to you."I'm sorry for what happened to in class today. I know what it's like to be picked on."she tells you.

You look at her, was she trying to say the two of you are the same. She shyly looks away playing with her fingers"..."turning around you leave not wanting to bothered by her or anyone. Your blood was boiling, still thinking about what happened in class, never in your life had you felt so embarrassed and degraded, there was no excuse on how you preformed. You are to the best of the best, and you just screwed it up. Ashamed of yourself, you punch the air in frustration. Not caring what was around you, until your fist landed on something soft. Whacking whoever it was, not bothering to turn around to see who it was, you stomp off and run away.

Holding their cheek, that punch you gave them hurt pretty bad, though it was their fault for not announcing their presence when they went to you, so fair is fair they guessed. Still, it stung. Rubbing their cheek as they get up and look in the way you went. James couldn't help but feel for you, he couldn't get out of his mind the way you felt after what happen, and the bruise he saw. He came to check up on you, but from the look of it, you didn't want it to others, but from him, it was more so you didn't know how to deal with it.


	10. Halloween Special

"What about this one?"Sofia asks you, you scuff at it, she crosses it off the list"Ok, what about this one then?"you look at what she had written down, and scuff again at it. Marking off that one as well,the sweet princess was starting to get irritated but she kept her cool. She points another one with her pencil, but you just roll your eyes not the least bit interested at all. She looks at you a bit upset."Layla, we have to pick something. We're going to need a theme, you know that right? Only two days before Halloween, and we need to get started on the party."

Growling low at what she said, you knew she was right. Cursing yourself for being incharge of such a stupid holiday for humans. This Halloween, you could have avoided all of this if, you never where brought here in the first place and never force to go to the school none of this would be happening. But what could you do, besides be stubborn. Ever since the Headmistresses picked out who would be in charge of the Halloween party or dance which ever one you didn't seem to care. Sofia was picked with you to do it, at the castle. And the two of you needed to figure out the theme, which she was working on with you. But you where not budging to do anything at all.

Which was making Sofia reach her limit a bit with you. She knew you didn't want to do it, but you had too. But you would put up your fight to prolong it as much as you could. While Sofia was thrilled to do it, since she enjoyed hosting things, it was plainly seen on her face when it lite up with delight when her name was called. But yours soured when your name was called. It was bad enough you had to see these humans now you had to throw them a party. What was with them and having parties, no wonder their kind was weak compared to you, and your kind.

Pulling on a strand of hair, letting it go as it flings back. Sofia rolls her eyes at your non-participation. But she had to do something, though she wouldn't mind having another partner, she was really happy to have you. Maybe this way in her mind it would help you to settle in and become friendly with the others instead of hostile. Like you have been doing. Lucky her mother was going to make the costumes for the two of you since the both of you, though mainly Sofia was busy planning.

Looking at the listen at everything crossed off, you didn't like any of the ideas, she understand why. She thought they where all really good, but you just didn't like them. It seem almost like there was no way of pleasing you. But she would not give up just yet. Thinking back to what her mother said on helping you, seeing you would need it. She was right, but Sofia was starting to wonder if it was worth it.

Bored with this, you get up from sitting by the young princess, and start to leave your room. Seeing this Sofia calls after you"Layla where are you going?"she questions your departure.

Stopping at the door, you don't turn around to her, keeping your back to her."Leaving."you flatly tell her.

"But we still need to still think of ideas for the party!"she reminds you again for the thousandth time. But you didn't care, and just leave. Leaving a disappointed princess behind.

Walking down the halls of the castle which had some decorations up for the holiday, the servants greeted you kindly. But your just fixed stare did not make them feel pleasant. Finally coming outside, you make your way to the gardens, hoping to get away from everyone and everything. Taking out your staff, you started to whack the greenery around you. Only to whack something hearing an Ow, following.

Moving the leaves, you find Clover. Sofia's best friend rabbit. A grey colored rabbit with yellow golden eyes, with floppy ears, rubbing his head. Realizing you hit him, you quickly get down and sincerely apologize to him.

"Sorry, Clover I didn't see you."you tell him, as you rub his injury."Are you alright?"

He massages his spot a bit more, when he looks and see you. He smiles at you"Hey Layla"he address you like Sofia does now"Yeah, I'm alright. You got a swing there."he jokes with you, making you smile a bit. Getting back up, Clover hops over to you, when he realized something was wrong."Hey, you ok?"

Realizing you where wearing it on face, you turn to him and just smile"Yep, fine."

He looks at you, not believing you one bit"...Uh-huh, sure you are. Anyway so how is the planning going with you and Sofia?"he asks interested.

You face turns slightly vex, he looks at you a bit surprised"...That bad huh?"

Your grip on your staff tights, he sees this and slightly scoots back, you throw your hands up as you stomp off, as Mia and Robin say hi to you, but you did not bother to say hi back. They go over to Clover."Umm, ok what's with her? She's more temperamental than usual?"Robin asks the rabbit, who was watching you stomp off. Something was bothering you, and the three of them could tell.

"Don't know, she came out like that."Clove tells his winged friend.

"Do you think Sofia might know?"Mia asks, at the sametime suggesting they should go see her.

"Maybe...let's go asks her. But Robin why don't you stay and see what's up with Layla."Clover suggest taking Mia hinted idea. Robin agrees and flies after you, while the other two go off to find the young princess.

Back up in the castle, Sofia who herself was now vexed on what to do. She slightly stomped down the halls, talking to herself frustrated at you. Not sure what she should do. She had to admit you where pretty stubborn, but you seem more so than before. She tried everything she could think of with you, so caught up with how your attitude which was effecting her, she wasn't paying attention to what was infront of her. That she bumped right into someone.

"Sorry..."Sofia apologizes to whomever it was.

"I'll say, are you alright Sofia?"Amber asks tenderly to her distress sister.

"No, I'm not Amber."Sofia admits to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"...It's Layla...she won't pick a theme for the party and it's coming up soon. And it's really frustrating."

"...I see...well...I'm not surprised at this...if you want. I don't mind helping you, we can do it together."Amber suggest happily. Sofia thinks about it unsure.

"I don't know, Amber. Me and Layla are suppose to work on it."she tells her feeling unright about it.

Amber brushes it off waving her hand back and forth"Oh, it's nothing that bad, besides you yourself it's a bit frustrating. And I don't like seeing you like this Sofia. It's not like you. So I don't mind lending you a hand. Won't that be amazing?"

Sofia still thought about it, she liked the idea of Amber helping out. Besides Amber is well known for hosting many wonderful parties, and it would be easy to do and she could get things rolling. But then again she was your partner and the two of you where to do it together, that was what the Fairies said, though they would not know she and Amber did. Weighing out her options, while Amber waited.

Looking at her older sister, she smiles and agrees. "Wonderful!"Amber squeals, grasping her sisters hands in her own."Let's get started!"she takes Sofia with her. While somewhat smiles at her sister, but she felt a pit in her stomach.

Back with you, you found a place away from the others and sit down, hard. Looking out at the garden, the wind blew through your hair. Thinking about the party or dance. Upsetting you, your eyes narrow hard. You hated it, you hated it so bad. Quickly you take out of your daggers and in a flash throw it hard into the ground, as it stuck there.

"Whoa, angry at the ground too?"a familiar calm voice says to you, making you turn around surprised to find them standing there.

Robin, who followed the way you went looked out for any sign of you, as she called for you. Only to stop and hear your voice, flying closer she perches on a branch near the clearing you where in. Looking through the leaves she listens to you talking to the person. When she heard something that surprised her but also allowed to understand why you where acting the way you have been. Hearing what she needed, she flies away back to the others.

Over in the castle, Amber and Sofia had decided on a theme, though it was more so Amber. They onto the food, as the two princesses tell the castle attendance what they needed to do. Clover and Mia call to Sofia, hearing them, she looks back at her sister seeing she was to preoccupied, and sneaks off. Making her way to the hall, she looks around to make sure no one was around, and crouches down to her friends.

"Hey you two. What is it?"she asks them

"We wanted to know if everything was going alright with Layla."Clover tells her"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she seemed upset."Mia tells the princess concerned.

"Oh, Layla doesn't want to do the party."she tells them with a smile"So, she left, but it's ok. Amber is helping me. So we'll have it ready for everyone soon."

Clover and Mia look at the happy princess, then at eachother, then back at the princess."And it's ok with Layla?"Clovers asks her.

"Well, I'm not sure. But Amber was right we have to get this done. And Layla is being really stubborn right now. So this is better."she tells them.

Clover looks at her in disbelief that she would leave you out. Sofia seemed ok with the idea, but what about you. This a was project the two of you are to do together. Clover's gives the princess displease look"Sofia, I don't think that is a good idea. Have you bother asking Layla why she's acting the way she is?"

Before she could say anything Amber calls for her, getting up Sofia tells her she was coming. Turning back to her friends"No, and I don't have the time too. This better. At least it's getting done."with that she hurries back inside. Leaving the animals outside. Only for Robin to come flying in.

"Wh-where is Sofia?"she asks out of breath"I have to tell her something about Layla."Clover points to the closed ballroom doors.

Back inside the ballroom, things where moving well, Amber sees her sister coming back"Oh, there you are Sofia, your always running off. So what do you think?"she asks.

Sofia looks at everything, things where turning out wonderful."It looks amazing Amber. What's that?"she points to a large what seem like a crystal pumpkin.

"Oh, that it's just a center decoration."Amber coolly tell her"I'm going to have Cedric enchant so it can change faces. Won't it be just lovely?"

Sofia looks at the pumpkin if was huge, just like that giant strawberry she had one time. Feeling that pit again in her stomach, she places a hand over it. As Amber takes command on what needed to be done, the doors open up and James comes in with his parents behind him. The three of them where surprised by two things one, the decorations and that Amber was with Sofia instead of you.

"Wow, nice decorations girls."Roland compliments his daughters.

"Thank you daddy."Amber smiles at him sweetly.

"I'll say...so you and Layla finally came to an agreement?"Miranda asks her daughter, making Sofia downcast her look upon her mother. Seeing this Miranda raises an eyebrow. Before she could scold her daughter with a question Amber jumps in.

"Oh, I'm helping Sofia mother."Amer tells them pridefully.

"Why? I thought it was you and Layla Sof?"James asks looking at his youngest sister, who drops her head a bit more feeling the pit in her stomach more.

"I thought so too?"Roland says sternly, seeing this Amber comes in to recuse Sofia.

"Layla was being to think headed to help Sofia. Leaving Sofia all by herself. She didn't know what to do."Amber tells them"So rude if you ask me. But don't worry I'm here to save it."she tells them feeling proud of her deed.

"That is very kind of you Amber."Roland tells her"But..."he looks at Sofia who still didn't look up at anyone.

Before he could say anything, the doors open and in comes Baileywick with you by him. With a slight grim look on your face, but it turned to a bit remorseful and at the sametime a hint of apologetic one. Only for it to all turn into anger when you saw the ballroom with the decorations. Amber saw this and goes over to her sister as she smiles at you mocking smile on. Seeing her smile enraged you more, Sofia saw this it finally hit. She never felt so bad. Reaching out her hand to you remorsefully to you."Layla...I..."

Turning you look at the princess, you look made her stop in either fear or something else. Sneering at her, without thinking you lash out at her"I didn't ask to throw a stupid part!"releasing your hurt words upon her, as your voice echoed throughout the whole ballroom, making everyone stop and look at you, still enraged"...Fine, I don't care it was stupid anyway!"with that you turn heel and jolt out the room.

Everyone was stun by your outburst, your words seem to still echo even after you left in a heated fury. Everyone looks at her, she felt the pressure of their eyes upon her. Balieywick goes over to her, he gets down to the tender hearted princess. She looks at him, her big bright blue eyes where filled with heavy burden of saddness"I...I..."she didn't know what to say.

"Princess Sofia..."he starts only for her to run after you.

As she ran down the hall, asking which you went finding it was to your room, Robin and the others come to her.

"Princess Sofia..."Robin calls to her.

The distraught princess looks up at her"Yeah..."

"It's about Layla."Robin tells her. As she did her best to keep up with the princess's pace.

"I know, I know I messed up bad."Sofia admits to them.

"You think?"Clover slight berates her, but seeing the princess pained face, he calms up.

"Sofia, wait!"Robin dives down infront of her just as she stopped infront of your door to your room. The princess stops before she hits the bird who perched on the doorknob.

"What is it?"Sofia asks quickly.

"...Sofia before you go in. Understand this...Layla was acting the way she was, because...she doesn't know how to throw a party, she was scared and didn't understand it."Robin confess to the princess. Which shocked her, but made the guilt worse. Before Robin could say anything she looks and see Baileywick and James coming.

"Sofia, are you ok?"James asks her.

"..."Sofia nods her head slowly, as she thought of Robin just said about you. Looking up at the Steward. He could see she understood why."I didn't know...she...I should have..."

Baileywick goes to the heretical princess and calms her down"I know, and I know you where frustrated as well. But sometimes princess you have to get pass how you feel. To see others reasons why."

Listing to his words she nods her head, looking back at your door, she swallows hard and goes in. James was about to follow but the Steward stops him. Knowing this was something the two of you needed to talk about.

Sofia slowly crept in your room, knowing how you good you where at sensing others. She looks around but did not find you, that was until she saw the closet door ajar. Going over there, she opens it a bit. And finds you there. Sitting in the center of the whole place. A gowns where thrown down. Your back to her, she just looks at you sitting up in a ball form, you head buried in your knees, your staff on your side. Her heart started to ache with regret. She didn't realized how she had hurt you.

As she makes over to you carefully, she reaches out to touch you only to bring it back. Holding to her chest, she drops her eyes away from you woefully.

"...Princess...Layla..."she starts"I'm sooo sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I should have asked you what was really wrong. But I was too wrapped up with how I felt and being so happy about doing the party. That I forgot about you. It wasn't right for me to someone else. You have every right be upset at me. I understand. I guess I just wanted you to be just as happy as me. I wanted your first party to be the best and for you to enjoy your time. I never bother to ask what you liked."she whole heartily apologizes to you. It was stale silence between the two of you, you didn't do nor say anything. She turns around.

"...Do not blame yourself."you tell her, she stops and turns around, as you get up turning to her."I should be to blame as well..."walking over to her"I never informed you of how I felt. It is true, I do not understand or know how to throw a party or dance. It...s...sc..."you try to say the word but get choked up each time"...It is something to which I am not full accustom too. I was aware you where doing all you could to for me. I do much thank you for it."you tell her sincerely, you smile at her warmly.

Her eyes return back to their happiness, she smiles at you as well. Holding out your hand to her, she just goes and hugs you. Your body tensed up from it, but it slowly relax and you pat her on the head affectionately.

"So any ideas?"she asks you, giggling from your pat. You think about it, and smirk."Yes I do."you tell her.

Down in the ballroom, everyone was waiting for the two of you. Just as Roland got up to go check up on the two of you, you both come in. Back to normal.

"Sofia...Layla, are you two alright?"Miranda asks the both of you, you two look at eachother. Sofia smiles, while you smirk at her. Looking back her mother, you nod. Then to everyone else.

"Forgive me for such harsh actions."you tell them. With a nod. The others besides Amber accept it. Looking back at Sofia with your confident smirk on"Ready?"you ask her.

"Yep."she tells you, you make your way to the middle of the room, taking out your staff you twirl it around, and place it down straight up. Clapping your hands together, you focus hard, next thing something in your hands glowed. As the light got brighter and brighter vegetation started to grown. Though it was more moss and broken trees almost like a mucky forest, fog started to come. Everyone watched in awe as you did so.

"Whoa"James looks on amazed.

It didn't long for you to finish. Once you where done, you look around at the new decorations."Wow."Roland looks on happily.

"So this is your theme?"Miranda asks Sofia, who smiles at her mom.

"Yep."

"...I love it."she tells her daughter. Looking around at what you just did, you couldn't help but smile. You manged to use your magic connection with nature, and they heard you call. You knew your mother would be proud of you.

"Well then lets get started with the rest."Roland tells everyone who agrees. But Amber.

The day of the party came, and everyone was amazed by what you did. They couldn't believe it, you stood with Sofia dressed in your costume her mother made for the two of you. Both of you where where to be sun and moon, Sofia was the sun dressed in a beautiful shimmering yellow gown with a tiara to match, while you where dressed in a silver gown that was off the shoulder, with a silver tiara, you wore your hair down.

A few times the guys tried to get you to dance, but you said no. But that did not stop Sofia she takes you to the dance, and tries to get you to dance, which she did a little. She laughs at you happily.

"Happy Halloween Layla"she tells you turning around.

"...Happy Halloween as well, Sofia."you smile at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Roland rubs the temples of his forehead tiredly, while you sat down infront of him in his study with your arms crossed not even caring looking to the side away from the king. Who looks at you a bit peeved, looking down at the note from the Headmistress that was sent home with you, this was the third time you had a note sent home, and it always said the samething.

_Dear King Roland,_

_Princess Layla is a wonderful student, we enjoy having her here at the Academy. She is such a delight, a special one all her own, with her own inner strength. A gift that is starting to be used among other students. We have sent prior letters to you before on this matter, Princess Layla is becoming to rough with some of the students. Today she again assaulted another student it was during fencing, words where exchange between her another princess, which ended up in quarrel between the two. The other princess was not harmed, thanks to the intervention of the teacher. King Roland we do enjoy having Princess Layla with us. Please talk with her, we do not want to take such harsh consequences._

_Thank you,_

_Headmistress Fauna, Flora and Merryweather._

A slight upsetting sigh escapes the king's lips he looks back at you, you return his look with a deadpan one. He could tell you felt you did no wrong, knowing well what your defense was as to why you went after the princess. Though your mother's child, he had to admit Queen Aurelia could keep her temperament in check a bit better than you. You where not his child, so he was trying to figure out a way to punish you in a sense. What could he do, he wanted to stay on your good side, out of love for your mother. Letting you get away many things, hoping his kindness towards you would open you up more to him. But he was starting to feel it was in vain at this point.

Clearing his throat he sits up firmly looking at you sternly, which unfazed you. He could tell, he knew you didn't really like going to school it showed every morning since you have been living here. But you went anyway, he knew it had to because of Sofia and at times Balieywick who had to get you to go.

Looking at the king, waiting to hear what he was going to say to you. Not like you cared anyway, you didn't care what you did to the other princess, she had it coming. Just thinking about it irritated you greatly. Not a fan of others taunting you or making certain remarks, so she had it coming you felt. It was being disrespectful in your eyes.

Roland clears his throat again, as he opens up his drawer, and pull out a envelope. The second your eyes caught the color of it, they became ecstatic. The scent of it, it was your mother's. The color of deep red was your mother's favorite color, on the outside it was addressed to you. Now bring your attention to the letter. You noticed it had not been opened just yet. Roland looks at you glued to your mother's letter. He could tell you where happy even if you tried to contain yourself.

Laying the letter upon his desk, he calls to you getting your attention, which you give him. He still kept his stern look upon his face as he looked at you.

"Princess Layla..."he starts"This is the third time you had a letter sent home from school. Now you've been going to school for sometime now, and I know it has not been fully easy for you settle in. But that is n-"

You cut him off as your eyes dart back to your mother's letter"Can I open it?"you asks him.

He looks at you a bit baffled, you look at him pleadingly. He had never seen this side of you before. Looking back at the letter, he could see starting to become antic. It had been sometime since you heard from your mother, and sometime since he heard from as well. Looking at the King awaiting him to allow you to open it. He couldn't help but allow his stern face to relax to it's normal kind face.

"Please King Roland, may I open it?"you politely ask him. Stunning the king again with how you where acting just now. He could tell the talk he had in his mind was at a halt, he slowly nods his head as he slides it to you, only for you snatch it up from his desk. You waste no time and open it. Reading it attentively, a small smile comes to your face.

Roland just watched you, you acted like a five year old. In every since of the word, gleefully. Your eyes grew wide with happiness as you read everything your mother wrote as if she where here right now with you. As you read her letter, Roland opens his drawer again, as he looks down at another dark red envelope address to him from your mother. He inhales her scent that lingered from it. A captivating smile comes across his lips. He just picture her here with him, her smile. Everything. Taking him back to when finally saw her after all these years. Touching the envelope it was so soft like velvet or moss. Just as soft as her hair and skin. He had read his letter from her, and what she put in there was just between the two of them. Looking over to you, you had finished reading. Holding the letter close to your heart, a warm smile comes across your lips.

It was as if your mother was hugging you, Roland got up quickly behind his desk. Seeing what looked like you needed comfort, just as he reached out to give it to you. You turn around to him with your proud look upon your face like always. Looking at the King, he looks right back. Clearing your throat, you bow your head to him.

"Thank you, King Roland. I shall contain myself more at school."you tell him.

"Umm...well than alright."Roland tells you, clearing his throat hoping this would be a good time to actually have some alone time with you and hopefully bond with you."So...what did your mother say?"

Looking at the letter quickly, then back at him"...That she loves me..."was all you told him. Slightly saddening the king. But he doesn't let it show.

"Well, that is good to hear."he tells you, getting down to your level on one knee, he places an affectionately hand on your shoulder. You give him a weird look, it was the same thing he did to you when you first came here. He smiles at you like a father"Princess Layla, no more letters sent home. I understand things are hard. But just try to see it, you'll be surprised how much you might like it. I just want you to be comfortable, this is also your home too. And you are apart of his family."he gives you a warm smile.

Standing back up, he walks over to the doors, you follow him with your mother's letter in hand. He opens it to let you"Well, then...I believe you have some homework that needs to be done."

Walking out of his study, down hall just as he was about to close the door you tell him something"My mother told me to be kind to you, because you are a kind person..."with that you run off down the hall.

Sofia was in her room doing homework, when a knock came to her door. Stopping the young princess goes to see who it is."Coming!"she tells them, just before she reached the door, you come in. Surprising, as you walk right by her, she shuts the door and follows you. Making your way to the middle of her room, looking around for no reason till she came.

"Hey, Layla...what are you doing here?"she asks wondering why you had come to her room. Normally it is the other way around when she would go to your room. When she remember you had to talk with her father"Oh, no...how did it go with dad?"

"...It was fine...nothing really."you tell her like it was nothing, looking around again as if to make sure no one was around. You finally look at her, taking out your mother's letter."I have received a letter from my mother."she looks at it, then back at you. When she noticed you looking different. A blissful smile was on your face. She had never seen it before on you, she wasn't bothered by, infact she was happy herself.

"Really? That's wonderful, did you read it?"she asks happily interested.

"...Not all of it..."you confess to her.

"Why?"

"...I couldn't..."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Is it something bad?"

You shake your head no."No...I just didn't."

"...Do you want me to read it for you?"she offers, holding out her hand.

You look at it, then at her she smiles at you"...No, I can do that myself."you unfold the letter and start to read it, Sofia rolls her eyes at your strong front. As she waited, you read everything that your mother wrote. Sofia noticed you went from happy to unpleasant then a mixture of emotions. Once you finished, you fold the letter back up.

"What did it say?"Sofia caustically asks, seeing the mixture of emotions written over you."...Layla?"

"...She said that she misses me...and hopes I am doing well as well not causing to much a fuse."you start to tell her."Also..."you grip the paper tightly, Sofia sees this she reaches out to touch you. You look unsure at the concerned princess.

Outside Sofia's room James was walking by, when heard Sofia talking. Stopping at her room door, his curiosity took over and he places his ear to her already pried open door. Barely able to make out what was being said, he did hear though your name. His eyes lite up, she was talking to you. A smile comes across the young prince's face. Surely he would hear something with the two of you talking, and he was hoping it would be about him. Leaning in closer he slowly opens the door just a bit more to get better hearing.

So fixated on the conversation that he did not notice his mother Miranda behind him until she tapped him on his shoulders. Startling the young pre-teen. He turns around quickly busted.

"James, what are you doing?"the Queen inquires to her son.

Stammering over his words not really sure what to say"Well...ummm, you see I was walking by...Sof...I just so happen...their talking..."as he fumbles over his words, Sofia opens her door surprised to find James there asking why he was, you where as well. But it turned to a irate one towards the prince.

Who now caught in between three females all wondering the samething. Wishing he wasn't stuck in this situation. Looking at each one of them, though when his eyes landed upon you, he gave you sympathetic look as if non-verbally telling you something. Taking you slightly off guard. Turning back to his mother, he puts his hands up in defense. As he slowly moves back, once out he says his good-byes and leaves.

"Umm...ok."Sofia confused by her brother's actions, she then turns to her mother who also had the same look upon her face."Hi, mom."she calls to the Queen, who turns to her daughter."Did you need me?"

"Oh, yes I was coming to get the both of you. I was wondering if the two of you along with Amber, would like to have a day together this weekend? Just us girls and no one else."she asks the two princess.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I would love too."Sofia excitedly agrees, her mother smiles at her, she then looks to you.

"What do you say Princess Layla?"Queen Miranda asks you.

You look at her, then towards Sofia, a day with just females? You have spent your time with females before though it was more so in training, and what they where talking about, you knew for sure was not training at all. Before you could say anything Sofia answers for you."She would love to mom."

"Great then, it's settle this weekend will be just the four of us. I can't wait."Queen Miranda enthusiastically says, she goes and hugs her daughter while she waves by to you taking her leave.

"Must I go?"you asks Sofia. The princess looks at you lightheartedly, as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on Layla, it will be fun. Besides maybe you and Amber can...find some common ground."she tells you positively.

You looks grimly"..."as you walk away from her.

Making it to your room, seeing no one was around, you go inside. Just as you shut your door, someone comes and knocks on it. Groaning to yourself, wishing they would go away. But they didn't as they knock again and few more times. Before you finally caved in, opening your door you find James there.

He looks at you with his smile as if trying to remain collected. But he was doing a horrible job on his part."Hi Princess Layla..."before he could say anything you shut the door in face. He just smiles slightly thrown off by your reaction, but he knocks again and again. Until you open the door. He could see you where not pleased by his presence. But he was happy to see you, he kept his smile upon him. When it faded back to the same sympathetic one.

"Princess Layla..."what he did next caught you off guard, only something Sofia would do to you. He hugged you. Your eyes widen at this."I kinda over heard what you and Sof were talking about. Sorry to hear that..."he tells you. Realizing two things one, he over heard it and two. He was touching you, quickly you release yourself from his grasp and push him away from you. Snarling at him.

"You should learn to mind your own."you tell him, with that you stomp back into your room upset, and slam the door on him once again.

The young prince looks at your door again sympathetically, when Sofia saw him. She calls to her older brother making her way to him.

"James, what are you doing?"shes him, looking at your door.

"...Nothing."he lies to her returning back to his normal fun loving self. Sofia looks at him a confused, before she could say anything he leaves but stops."Hey Sof..."

The young princess looks to him, his back was to her, but she could tell by the sound of his voice it was something important that was weighing on him."What is James?"

"Do you think you can do me a favor?"he asks her.

"Sure what is it?"

"...Tomorrow at school...you know what never mind."he tells her lightly, as he laughs it off like it was nothing. Waving to her, he leaves."See ya."

Sofia cox an eyebrow at her indifferent older brother, looking back at your door then where James went. She was starting to wondering what just happened. Going to you door, she knocks on it announcing herself as she entered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Children, children gather around please." Professor Popov calls to all the students, everyone stops with their stretches and turns to the dance teacher. A wide smile was spread across his face as he made his way into the center of the dance room. Everyone gathers around, but you. You just stayed in the corner, Sofia realizes you had not followed. She turns looking around spotting you in the corner as if trying to hide. Rolling her eyes with a small smile, and just leaves you be.

"What is Professor?"one of the princes asks.

"You will see, all of you will."he tells everyone. Everyone looked at eachother wondering what it was that the professor had in store. You though could care less on what the announcement was. Looking outside instead, blocking out everything around you, except for nature. Not even pay attention on the fact that all three Headmistresses had came into the room. While the other students became exicited about what it the Headmistress where telling them, you just looked at a little bird as it fly by. Tapping a bit on the window, made the bird turn around to you, it gives you a cheerful smile, and you return it.

When you felt someone tap you on your shoulder. Growling under your breath, you turn around to them with a unpleasant look upon your face. Only to find Headmistress, along with the Professor smiling at you.

"Ah, good we have your attention Princess Layla."Flora gleefully chuckles.

You look at the four of them."It seems someone wasn't pay attention to the announcement."Fauna tells you. Catching you in your act of not pay attention. But you stand your ground.

Making the fairies laugh at you sweetly, Merryweather places a hand on your back. You look at her wondering what was going on, they could see it. Clearing her throat Fauna proceeds to tell you, what you cared not to pay attention too.

"Princess Layla, there is a tradition here at Royal Prep."Fauna tells you.

"You see, Princess."Flora tells you, you look at her."There is a dance that a prince and princess must do for everyone in the Tri Kingdom."

"..."you look at them not really following them. Merryweather chuckles at you, she throws her arm over your shoulders. You look at the blue fairy.

"It's called The Dance of Lovers."she jokes with you, but you did not take it as such, you give her and the others a stun look.

"Oh Merryweather."Flora scolds her sister, who stops laughing, Fauna looks at you kindly. You look at her, your heart was racing fast, she gentle places a hand on your shoulder to calm you do."That is not what the dance is called, it's proper title is The Dance of Unity."she tells you.

You give her a look still not understanding."It is princess Layla"Professor Poprov gets your attention,which you look at him."A dance that is preformed by a prince and princess that is a very elegant dance to show everyone the beauty of everything here at this school. Everyone is paired with someone, everyone will dance, but there will be chosen a dance pair that will each have their own solo dance. Now for you my dear, you have not yet meet you partner."

"Partner? Can I just have Sofia."you tell them.

Making the four adults laugh a bit at this"No sweetie, she is a Princess, and so are you. Princess Sofia has already been paired with someone."Flora tells you.

"Then who is it that I shall be paired with?"you asks them, though you would rather not be paired with anyone at all.

"I'm glad you asked. Come and meet him."they tell you, as they get out the way, you look to see who it was and much to your dislike it was James, he smiles at you, while you frown at him.

Turning quickly to the adults"This must be some sort of mistake."you tell them pointing to James disrespectfully."I shall not dance with a human!"

"Would you prefer an animal?"Professor Poprov asks jokily. As he laughs at his own joke, but you did not take it as a joke.

"Yes, would prefer that instead."you tell them turning your back to James. Who was trying hard not to feel uncomfortable with the others look at was happening in the room.

Hearing you answer to what the Professor said took them all by surprise. You stuck your feet in the ground refusing to adhere to what they wanted you to do. Just the idea of it was just unthoughtful of. Dancing? With a human? And it was a male human, just thinking about it, you became upset at the thought, you kept your nose in the air refusing you budge in any sort of way. James slowly makes his way over to you, feeling his presence you quickly take out your staff and twirl it infront of you and him, then aggressively point right at him forcing him to keep his distance. He chuckles nervously. You inch your staff closer to him as he moves back slowly. You watch him carefully making sure he would not make any sort of move. Only for your staff to vanish out of your grasp.

Looking up already knowing who did it, Flora had it in one of her bubbles. You give her a dark threatening look, but she did not seem phase by it."Princess Layla I've told you before no weapons brought at school, and you will not behave in such a manner. Now I expect you to treat Prince James with the right respect, no sort of hostility will used upon him."she tells you firmly.

Growling again under your breath, looking at her she, her eyes where unmoved by your glare upon her. Clapping her hands she returns to her friendly demeanor"Now students, you have your your partners. Everyone will be rehearsing a dance, you and your partner must fine a dance that shows unity. I know all of you will dance lovely. Good luck."she tells everyone as she and her sisters vanish out of the classroom.

Everyone was so excited about the dance, everyone but you. Over with you James, he looks at you with a nervous smile, while you give him a death glare, he tired to move closer but you growled at him, making him stay where he was. This was going to be difficult, for the both of you.

"..."you stomp into the stables and plop down right in Minimus stall, startling the poor pegasus. He looks at you, he could tell you where upset about something. Before he could say anything Sofia comes around the corner, seeing you she places her hands her hips looking at you fusing.

"Layla, you're really over reacting with this."she tells you trying to knock some sort of common sense in your head.

You look at her biliously, you didn't care if you where acting this way. Turning your back to her, she huffs a bit she knew you where not happy about this at all, and most of all you had to dance with James. It wasn't like you had something against him, you just would rather not have to dance with him. Not wanting to jump to conclusion with you, she goes by your side and tries to console you on the matter.

"Layla, it's not that bad. James is a pretty good dancer. I know you have a thing with dances and stuff, but you just ha-"

"Is Princess Layla ok?"Minimus comes over asking.

Sofia looks at her horse with a doubtful look on, he looks at you. You where still mumbling to yourself, though it was in your native tongue, even if they didn't know what you where saying. They knew it was not very pleasant words.

The young princess sighs to herself, you where not going to snap out of this anytime soon, and she could tell talking to you was going to be useless.

Elsewhere while the others where having lunch, James sat with his best friend at the fountain, while Zander ate his food James was to quiet for his taste. Normally they would be talking cannons, dragons or some sort of intresting adventure. But there was nothing coming from his bestie. Which put a slight damper on their lunch time.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Zander speaks"Look on the bright side James, at least you go the prettiest princess here at the school."

James looks at him not finding it funny one bit"Thanks..."

"You don't seem happy about it."Zander tells him, taking another bite of his food."I mean if it was me, I would be happy. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad to have Princess Hildegard. But if I could, I wouldn't mind Princess Layla, even if she is a bit feisty."he chuckles at what he said pushing his friend playfully for him to join in.

But James could not find any sort of humor in it, he was happy to have you as his dance partner. Which he was sure the other princes here would want you. But he had you, hearing that you where his partner his was sure he felt his heart do multiple back flips. His smile couldn't have gotten any bigger, but when you found out, you did not seem the least bit please about it. When lunch came you bolted out of class quickly in a storm, with his younger sister following behind you. He wanted to go after you too and maybe talk with you, but you had fled.

He sighs deeply again. Zander looks at his sullen friend. He didn't really know what else to do, just as he was about to say something, Prince Hugo came over.

"Prince James."Hugo calls to him.

James looks at the stuck up prince out of the corner of his eyes, clearing showing his dislike of him being by him. But Hugo just brushed that aside not caring. He gives James a slight coy smile."Congrats Prince James on being Princess Layla's dance partner. I'm sure you are the luckiest one of princes."he extends his hand in good sport. James looks at it wearyingly. Seeing he was not going to shake it, Hugo takes his hand back. "I'm sure that you and Princess Layla will be doing a wonderful job. You do know even though we all get to have own dance, there is a spot where one dance partners get to be chosen to the schools main dance. I do hope that you and Princess Layla get that. It would be a wonderful sight to see someone such as lovely as her, in the spotlight."

Hearing him speak about you like that, snapped James out his sulkiness as he stood up quickly glaring hard at Prince Hugo. Prince Hugo just kept on his coy smile, but James could see his passed it. He as taunting him. Zander looks at the two princes, feeling the jealousy and tension between the two of them. He wasn't sure who was going to make a move. Standing to break up the two princes, Amber, Cleo and Hildegard turn the corner and see this.

"James! What are you doing?"Amber shirks comes over to her brother pulling him away from Prince Hugo. Snapping her younger brother out of it, he looks at her. She looks at him worried about him."James what's wrong?"she asks him tenderly.

James looks at his sister, he adverts his eyes on her. Moving away, he walks away from everyone. Everyone watches the blonde tensed prince walk away. Amber looks at him wondering what was wrong.

School went by, and it came to an end. Which you couldn't more thrilled about. On the ride home, you did not talk at all, nor did James as he tired to with you. But you did not bother to say anything. Once the carriage landed, all of you get off, just as you make your way inside, Baileywick calls to you. Making you stop in your tracks.

You turn to the Steward. He comes over to you, he wasn't smiling at you like he normally did, instead he gives you a stern look. Sofia looks over at you and Baileywick, she could tell it was something that wasn't good. Though Baileywick's talk to you she wasn't able to hear, she knew it was not good. And she was right, he pulled from behind him your staff.

She shakes her head with a small smirk as she goes inside. To be greeted by mother"Hello Sofia."Miranda greets her child, Sofia smiles as she runs into her mother's arms.

"Hi mom."

"...How was school?"she asks her along with her other children.

"Wonderful"Amber tells her delighted. Miranda could see it written all over her face. She then turns to look at James, who did not share the same excitement as his sisters. Before she could say anything, you come in huffing and puffing walking pass them all. With Baileywick behind you, you come to a stop infront of James. Much to his surprise. Grumbling under your breath, you did not look at him. But Baileywick nudged you to do so. Giving a low hiss under your breath. You look at the Prince not the least bit happy. Nothing but a plank stare at him.

"...Sorry, for using my staff on you today at school."you somewhat apologize to him, while rolling your eyes. Though you mumble something else in your language. Which got you a displeased stare from the Steward. Which you shut your mouth.

"Good, now let's go."Baileywick sternly tells you, he forces you to move away from the others. He walked behind you authoritatively, while you dragged your feet. Everyone knew you where in trouble again.

"...Serves her right."Amber says about you.

"Amber!"Sofia looks at her. Her older sister looks at her not the least apologetic about what she said.

Miranda looks at her two daughters."So what happen today?"she asks them.

"Princess Layla...if you want to call her that. Brought her staff to school today, and almost used it on James. Just because he is her dance partner."Amber tells her mother. She then looks at her younger with pity eyes"I do feel sorry for you James."with that she leaves ever.

"...Amber..."Sofia shakes her head.

Miranda looks at her only son."Is that what happen?"she ask. James nods his head to conform it, though before Miranda could say anything he excesses himself from his sister and mother. Both the Queen and princess watch the sullen prince walk down the hall.

Making it to your room thanks to Baileywick, he made sure you where in."Princess Layla, no more weapons at school. I've told you before."he starts to scold you.

You groan at him not caring at all. He could see this but did not care.

Just as he was about to say something, when King Roland came in. The Steward greets him, which Roland does the same back, he then asks for Balieywick to leave much to your delight. Doing as he was told he takes his leave.

Once the door shuts, Roland makes sure the Steward left, he looks at you with your ears covered. He smiles to himself as he makes way over to you. Calling out to you, but you did not respond. Until he tapped you, which startled you. Turning around to find him, he smiles at you warmly like always. Going over to window seat he sits down, and pats the spot next to him for you sit. Which you do.

"Heard about today."he tells you, you knew where this was going. Baileywick must have told him, so you become solid like a rock, refusing to say anything about your weapon. Seeing this made the king shake his head, just like your mother. But what he said was not at all what you thought."You know your mother and I did the same dance."he tells you.

No words of reprimand from him that you thought he would do. Looking at him surprised by his choice of words. He just kept his smile on with you. He leans back comfortably"Yep, we both where dance partners. Sofia told me you and James are, though you aren't very happy about it. Which is funny because your mother wasn't either. You two sure are peas in a pod."he tells you.

Now having your attention, you sit up more interested, seeing this he smiles to himself. As he started to tell you about your mother.

Over in James room, he was sitting down at his desk, just sitting there when he should have being do his homework. But he couldn't he just couldn't get out about today, and to add with Prince Hugo. He grips his writing feather more, when he heard it crack he lets it go. Looking at it, when a knock came to his door. Looking back his now broken feather, he looks around frantically to find a place to put it. Not pay attention to who was outside, he quickly hides his feather. Just as they came in.

"James."Miranda calls motherly to her son. He looks at her with forced smile. She smiles back at him, as she goes over to him, his heart raced hoping she would not find his feather. Coming to his side, she gets down his level."Sofia told me about today, you and Layla are going to be in a dance?"she asks"I was told you where thrilled but she wasn't. Is that what's been bothering you?"

Stun by her finding out, he couldn't deny it."Yeah..."he admits to he then starts to rant on about today but had more anger towards Prince Hugo. Miranda looks at her sullen son. Looking closely she was able to see it clearly now. A warm tender smile comes to her lips. Grabbing her son by his hands, she holds them firmly. James looks at her.

"Tell me something else James...do you like Princess Layla?"she asks the question, that made her son realize she might be right. She smiles more. Standing up all the way this time. James looks at her, she just smiled at him."I must say, I'm not fully surprised. She rather pretty."she jokes with him. James though bashfully smiles. Adding more to the Queen's laughter. She stops herself, looking at her son."I know for a fact this will a challenge with for you. But something tells me your going to do your all with this dance."she tells him."I don't really know what I can tell you, everyone has their own way to approach this. But try to see it from her point of view with this." Hugging her son, she leaves him, but before she does."And I don't mind helping you in this area."with that she leaves him.

A smile comes to the pre-teen boy, he rushes back over to his homework and gets started. Outside his room, Miranda couldn't help but smile, when her husband saw fawning look he couldn't help but inquire.

"So, what are you so happy about?"he asks, as she walks with him.

"James."she tells him.

"James? And what about James?"he asks.

"He likes Princess Layla."she tells him.

Hearing that, Roland couldn't help but smile."Really? You don't say."he tells his wife as the two of them walk pass a room. Amber who over heard their laughter, as well what they had just said, she was shocked by this. Gasping she covers his mouth making sure her parents did not hear her."...James like Princess Layla...? That simple won't do."she tells herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Over at the palace, everyone was busy doing their normal duty, when a knock came to the door. Balieywick hurried to the front, as he opens to greet the guest.

"Hel-oh..."he looks and sees that no one was there, puzzling the Steward as he looks around incase they could be hiding. Seeing nothing he goes back inside only for something to catch his eye. Seeing what it was he finds a evelope that was address to King Roland."I wonder who it's from?"he ponders going back inside.

* * *

><p>"Here...here...here you go."Princess Jun a pale skin princess with pink and rose roses designed on a blue comb in her black hair, dressed in a green and yellow line dressed with her brother Prince Jin who looked like his sister though a male version of her and also wore some sort of hat dressed in blue. Both children of Wei-Ling, where passing out rolled up elegant scrolls.<p>

"Thank you."Sofia takes it from her friend. Her eyes light up at the invite"What's it for?"she asks excitedly.

"It is a invite to our Kingdom's Moon Lantern festival."Jin tells her, before his sister could.

"It is? What's that?"Sofia wondered.

"Is it like a party?"Hildegard comes over asking.

"In a way."Jun tells everyone who came over by the two prince and princess."It's really lovely and breath taking festival. There is dancing, games, food of course, story telling. Our wizard will be performing wonderful magic...and so much more. We hope you can all come."

"Are you kidding it sounds great!"one of the princess tells her.

"Yeah it really does."

"I can't wait...thanks Jun and Jin."

"Yeah thanks."everyone thanks them, making the princess smile. Though Jun was looking around when he didn't see you. He pulls on his sisters sleeve. She looks at him.

"We haven't given it to everyone yet."he whispers in her ear. She looks around and does a count, when she did realize he was right, you where missing. Just as she was about to ask Sofia about you, it just had to be perfect timing you came in. Jin was the first one to see, you his eye lite up as he calls to you ecstatically. Pushing his way through over to you.

Hearing your name being called, you turn and see the young prince come running over to you waving the scroll in his hand, over whelmed by his thrill to see you, he tripped over his own feet.

"Jin!"Jun gasp as she and few others go over to him. Lifting himself up, when he felt someone grab him and lift up to his feet. He finds you, a hint of red rushes to his face. His sister and the others reach him."Are you ok?"she asks.

"I'm fine."he tells her trying to act tough in your presence. He turns to you looking away bashfully. You arch and eyebrow at him, when you saw the scroll on the floor, you pick it up and hand to his sister. Without a word you leave to take your seat. Sofia watches you, something seem a bit off with you, normally you would have snapped or something but you didn't. Taking you seat in the back corner of the class, everyone was looking at you wondering what was up.

Hildegrad pulls Amber aside with Clio."What's up with her?"Hildegrad asks Amber with her fan out as she slyly looks at you. Then back to her friends, who also had their fans out.

"I don't know, but you wouldn't believe what I found out."Amber tells them in a whisper as she gestures them to come closer. She tells them looking around to make sure no one was around or heard. She saw as her sister went over to you. Once she was done, her two friends gasp at what Amber just told them.

"This a joke right?Hildegard looks at her astonished, along with Clio."I mean...really? Her? Personally he could do better."

"Is he crazy?"Clio throws in.

"I thought so too."Amber "I don't see what he sees."

"Well, she very beautiful."Clio admits to her friends, who look at her as if she was crazy refusing to believe that."What?"

"Clio...sweetie...understand this...princess are beautiful..."Hildegard tells her, folding her fan and pointing at you with it."Wild things are not."

"Unless it's a tamed."Amber throws in"And from the look of it..."she looks at you"That won't happen anytime soon."Clio looks at them their words where pretty harsh she had to admit herself. She looks back at you and Sofia who seem to be either comforting you or trying to see what was wrong.

"So when is she going home?"Hildegard asks.

"I don't know...I've asked Daddy. But he just just keeps saying she can stay here as long as she likes."Amber tells her."I would like her to be gone sooner...to bad I can't have Cedric send her away."

"Would make it easier."Hildegard throws in. Amber nods her head in agreement, as she looks at her brother who's eyes look over at you worried. She growls to herself in distaste at it. She wish though sister wasn't so nice to you or in a fact befriended you in away way. But that was Sofia."Amber...Amber are you listening?"Hildegard snaps the princess out from her thoughts.

Amber looks at her"Yes?"Hildegard using her folded fan pointing to someone, Amber's eyes follow who it was which caused the princess to snarl. As she watches Prince Hugo make his way over to you and Sofia. Hildegard couldn't help but find this amusing as she looks at her now jealous friend she then looks over at James who also had the same look as his twin. A coy smile comes to her lips.

Sofia looks at you fully concerned about you, she tried to see what was wrong but you did not say anything to her. She was just about to call to her, when she felt the presence of someone else. She turns to find Prince Hugo there, he greets her formally and then brings his attention to you. A wash of concern comes over him. As he ask what was wrong.

Your eyes where cast to side, they where hard but behind them sadness showed.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Baileywick was going through the children's room to make sure everything was alright. Princess Layla's room was the last one, he goes inside looking around to make sure everything was alright. Seeing things where right, he turns to leave only to see a corner of a piece of paper sticking out the corner of your pillow on your bed, he goes over. Reminding himself that he would have a talk with the maid over your room.<p>

"What is this?"he takes the paper out, as he looks at it. He covers his mouth in shock"...Oh..."

* * *

><p>"Layla?..."Sofia makes her way to the stable, she looks around for you but did not find you she even asked her peagus if you came in here, but he told her no.<p>

"Why whats wrong?"Minimus asks concerned.

"I don't know...she didn't say anything. Infact since this morning something has been off."the princes slumps down"I wish I know what to do...but she won't tell me."

"...I hope she'll be alright."Mimimus tries his best to comfort the princess. She gives a small thankful smile. "Where else do think she could be?"

"I don't know I've checked everywhere...she just ran out when lunch came and I've been looking for her ever since. I really hope she didn't go off the grounds..."Sofia thinks about it. Knowing you could get into a great amount of trouble.

"Sof?"James calls for his sister as he looks around in the stable. Sofia sees her elder brother looking for her.

"James!"Sofia calls to him, he sees her and makes his way over to her. She could see he was just as worried about you as she was. It shown on his face.

"Any luck finding her?"he asks.

She shakes her head no"Man...I've been looking for her all lunch...where could she go?"

"I don't know."Sofia tells him"..."

"With her skills it makes it harder to find her."James tells her, rubbing the back of his neck."I just really hope she is alright...she was find last night...and this morning...man I should have seen something..."

"Don't blame yourself James...it's my fault. I'm her friend and I didn't see it...so it would be me to blame."Sofia assures her brother. He looks at her with heavy eyes.

"Guess we both are...but she is my dance partner so I should at least know something..."he tells her, he leans up on the wall crossing his arms."...I wish I knew something honestly Sof about her...like you do."he tells her. Sofia looks at her brother whom she could tell was beating himself up about this but she could see it was something else.

"I'm sure you will James."Sofia tries to cheer him up.

"..."He looks at her, she smiles at him hoping to cheer him. It worked just a bit but his smile to her faded. Pushing himself up."Thanks...I'll just keep looking for her."

Sofia watches her brother leave. Something about his words seem to stick with her. About how he wished he was close to you like she was. True was your only human friend, you didn't really talk to the others. She couldn't really count her father or the others. She knew James really wanted to be your friend, he was looking for you just as she was.

"Never seen James so torn up like that before"Minimus tell the princess.

"Me neither..."she agrees.

You sat up in tree away from everyone else, you didn't want to bothered by anyone at all. At least not today, you didn't mean to give Sofia the cold shoulder, she was just trying to see what was wrong. But how could she understand. She had everything, just thinking about it, your eyes sadden at the thought that crossed your mind, as you bury your head in your arms knees. You wanted to go home, not back to the palace but home, home. To your mother right now, she would know what to do, she always did when this time came around. But she wasn't here, so you had to find your own way to deal with this inside of you. You where after all a warrior and warriors don't have time to handle this matter. Standing up, you let the wind blow in your hair, as it dries your eyes that you refused to let any tears come out. Holding yourself in a hug in someway. As if someone strong was holding you, you thought of a that strong smile and deep laugh. That echoed in your mind, memories just came flooding in like a rushing river. As you started to hum as it carried in the winds making it way to someone's ear. As they stop looking around wondering where beautiful sound was coming from. But they saw nothing.

* * *

><p>School ended, and you make your way to the carriage that was waiting to take you home along with the others. As you got to the carriage, you hear someone call for you, turning around just as you do. Prince Jin crashed into you, making you hit the carriage. It stung a bit. He mumbles his apologizes to you as he stands back up. You growl at him, his sister goes over to him to make sure he was alright. Standing back up fully. He hands you a scroll.<p>

"You didn't get one...I...ho..I mean we hope you can come."Jin tells you bashfully as he hands you the scroll. With that he leaves quickly as he rammed right into you. You look at the scroll with no care, and get in. Blocking out Sofia's concerns if you where alright. Once the four of you where in the carriage takes off.

It was a quiet ride with the four of you, you just looked over to the side with no care down at everything. When the carriage landed back to the palace you jump out before it even lands landing just fine. You then rush off away from the others, Queen Miranda saw this as she greets her children. Thrown your bag to the ground, feeling you where far away enough as it was. You stop, as you look at the obstacle course. No one was around which was good. You start it up, and go.

Baileywick knocks on your door only to not find you, he wondered where you could be. As he closes the door and turns around he finds Princess Sofia there. She looks at your door then at him, the Steward could see she was deeply worried about you.

"She's not in there...is she?"Sofia asked already knowing the answer.

"You are right."he tells her, the princess slumps down."Don't worry...things will be alright..understand Layla isn't the best at expressing herself."when something clicked"Though I do know one way."he tells himself. Sofia looks at him, he just smiles as he excuses himself.

"..."you get knocked back hard from the course, as you skid across the ground. Wiping the bit of blood on the corner of your mouth, you get back up not paying attention to the pain. Slowly making your way back to the start, you where about to when Clover calls to you. You look at him.

"Whoa...Layla...you ok? Maybe you should stop with this...I've been watching you getting knocked down."he tells you, you just wipe the blood again. As you look at the course and get ready. He tries to plead with you again."Layla...what's wrong?"he asks, as he could see something was troubling you. You did not say anything as you push off hard, and do the course he watches you helpless as you afflict pain on yourself, he flinches at it. He could see you where in pain, but you just seem to brush it off even if you started to limp back. So he tries to stop, but it didn't work. You go back to the starting line."Layla...what's wrong...you're really hurting yourself...you should stop."he pleads again with you. But you did not.

Just as you push off pain shot straight through you, as you fall down. Clover yells for you as he hops over."Hey yo...Layla!"he tries to get some sort of response from there was nothing. Trying with your all your might to push yourself up, and blocking out the pain. Hearing that deep laugh, angered you but also a weight of sadness fell on you. Gripping the grass in your fist, your hair falls over your face, Clover wished he could help but he was just a watch.

"...Layla..."Clover hears someone yell to you. He hops away. But stops to see who it was, to his surprise he couldn't believe it. Balieywick. The Steward looks at you not upset no he was more sadden. He picks you up in his arms carefully. Looking at the beaten up princess, he makes his way back with you to the palace.

Feeling something warm on your forehead, your eyes slowly open. Things where a bit blurry, but they regain focus, as you look to find yourself in your room. Slowly you sit up, as pain went through you, that you grab your side. But everything felt like it was hurting. So you fall back down. Just as you do the door to your room opens.

"Layla..."Sofia calls to you softly. Turning you see her, she looks softly with a smile of relief on her face, she goes over to you carefully as she looks you over."...Why didn't tell me?"shes asks you softly. You knew what she was talking about, your eyes downcast, as you look away. She could see you felt bad for how you where to her. She places a hand on your gently."Baileywick told me...well...actually my mom told me because she found out from Baileywick...Layla...I'm so sorry. I wish I knew...if this day was important to you, we could handle it together."she squeezes your hand softly.

You bring your eyes back up at her, her blue sympathized with you, she looked ready to cry for you, making you feel even worse. Before you could say anything or her, two others came in Baileywick and the Queen. Who looks at you motherly, like your mother, she carefully sits on your bed. Brushing your bangs back tenderly.

"..."you, her touch reminded you of your mother, it was what she use to do to you. It was making you sleepy.

"Layla...we know you're not good at expressing how you feel...but at least try to tell us. We're all here for you."Baileywick comfortably tells you"Any sort of pain you're feeling, it's ok. It's normal. We are your friends after all. Share it with us."

Miranda nods her head in agreement"He's right...Layla I know how you feel...it's still hard for me after all these years."Sofia tells you her voice sounded like she was crying, which she was.

"...I..."you try to say. As you look straight up refusing to show any weakness. When you felt Miranda pick up your head and rest in her lap, just like your mother. Her blue eyes stare int your hidden sadden gray eyes. She smiles at you kindly. "...I just miss...I want my father back..."you tell them, as you shut your eyes tightly. Gripping the covers on your bed."I shouldn't...though...he's gone...I'm a warrior...everyone dies..."

"...They do...but it's ok to miss them...it makes us all normal."Miranda tells you."You might be a warrior but you are still a young girl."

"...He should have stayed..."you tell her, as your grip on the covers became tighter as your knuckles turned white. Sofia place her hand back ontop of yours. While Baileywick puts his on the other one. Miranda gives you a comforting hug. As she soothes you.

"...It know...I know..."she tells you.

"...Daddy..."you barely say but they heard you. The Queen's hug became tighter.

Outside of your room, James who had snuck in heard everything, finally he knew something about you. But kinda of wished he could have done something.

Over in King Roland's study he kept reading the letter that his Steward had given to him before the kids came home. He was so distraught at what he just read, he couldn't believe it. Everything seem to just turn gloom.


	14. Chapter 14

Up in the tower where the Royal Sorcerer, Cedric a skinny fair skin man, with black hair with gray front bangs, a pointy nose, olive skirt, purple robe, dark yellow bow-tie, and brown fingerless was at his work station with his pet/minion Raven Wormwood. Going over some spells when a knock came to his wooden door. Before he could even tell the visitor to go away, they let themselves in, much to the irritation to the sorcerer. But that all went away when he saw who it was standing there.

Quickly he gets to attention, as he slightly fumbles in the presence of King Roland, as Wormwood laughs at his masters clumsiness.

"A-ah, King Roland. What brings you here?"he bows to the comes back looking at the king, which surprised him as the king face was long and solemn. He had never seen him like this before. He wondered what was wrong."Are you alright your majesty?"

Realizing this King Roland snaps out it, regaining his normal face. Coughing to clear his throat."Yes, I'm fine. Cedric I need a favor from you."

"Of course your majesty. What is it?"Cedric awaits the king's request.

"Princess Layla."Baileywick knocks on your door, he enters as he looks around and finds you sitting on your window seat looking outside. He smiles to himself as he makes his way over to you, placing a hand on you, getting your attention."There you are Princess, everyone s waiting for you. To go to the Kingdom Wei-Ling for the festival today."

You didn't turn to look at him, keeping your back to him, looking down at the family as they set waiting for you. Today was the day of the festival, at Princess Jun and Prince Jin kingdom. Everyone royal family was invited, meaning you had to go. Keeping your eyes fixed on the carriage that was waiting, you sigh.

"Baileywick..."you call to him.

"What is it?"he sits down next to you. Still not looking at him, your close your mouth tight, he smiles softly knowing what was wrong with you."Princess Layla, don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me. It's good to experience different culture. Don't be nervous, you will have Princess Sofia, as well Queen Miranda there and King Roland."

"...I know...but..."you turn and look at him, staring at him, which soon slightly soften. He could see you wanted to asks him something, but instead you refuse to say anything. Getting up out of your seat, he does the same.

"Come on."he leads to the others."Trust me, you will have a wonderful time, the Kingdom of Wei-Ling is very beautiful."

"Why are you so positive?"you question, only to get a chuckle from the Steward.

Reaching outside the others see you coming with Baileywick, you see the Queen, Sofia, James and of course Amber, who turned when she saw you coming. Using her fan to block her sight of you. Halfway there to the carriage, you stop and look up at Baileywick. He stops looking down at you.

"What is it Princess?"he ask, seeing the same look in your eyes. Turning away from him, as your pride stopped you.

"This place better be fun like you said."you tell him, as you walk again. He smiles to himself, reaching the carriage as you get in. The Steward looks around realizing that the King was not with everyone.

"Where is his majesty?"he looks around for any sign.

"Roland said he had to do something really quick."Miranda tells him, trying not to sound worried even with her smile.

"I'll go ge-"just as Baileywick turns to find the King, Roland comes running out all the way over to everyone."Your highness are you alright?"

Roland regains himself."Yes, I'm fine. Sorry to keep you all waiting."he gets in sitting by his wife. Everyone looks at him, even you. "Well, everyone ready?"he looks at everyone before anyone could say anything he has the carriage man take off. Which caused everyone to jerk, as the carriage sped off. Sofia grips you, while you grip onto the side.

"Whoa...everyone alright?"Miranda checks to make sure everyone was okay.

"Yes, daddy why do you look so flustered?"Amber inquires to her father.

"Just thought I get a jog in."he tells her, when he changes topic looking at you."So Layla, are you excited to go Wei-Ling?"

Shrugging your shoulders, as you sit back closing your eyes not the least bit interested in any sort of small talk. Thinking about what you really wanted to say to Baileywick, cursing yourself for not being able too. As you stayed quiet blocking out the family's talking with eachother. Man you wished this carriage could go faster, not realizing it, you had fallen asleep, that is until Sofia shook you awake.

"Layla..Layla wake up. We're here."she tells you extremely excited. You look at her, as her excitement seem to suffocate you. She then gestures for you to look over the side the of carriage. Which you did seeing her eagerness.

When you did, your eyes grew big, this place...it..reminded you of home. The lushes green trees almost looked the same as the ones at home, the land looked so rich of nature. That it over whelmed you, out of instinct you stand up in your seat. As you lean over to get a better look, but also you felt this land calling out to you, the nature you felt it. It brought a smile to your face, that none of them had ever seen, since they where so use to you with either scowl, or board expression. It slightly scared Amber.

"Is that normal?"she points to you, gasping.

Jumping up and bit, you land on the edge of the carriage, which of course startled the others though Amber didn't really react like the rest."Lalya, sweetie maybe you should come down."Miranda exclaims worried you might do something.

"Or maybe she could just do us all a favor."Amber says behind her fan, hoping the others didn't hear, but James did. He grunts at his sister's comment. She looks at wondering what she did."What?"

"Layla, maybe you should come down."Sofia calls to the ecstatic princess. But it seem like you did not hear them. As Sofia got closer, you run well balanced on the rim of the carriage, scaring everyone. But James found this pretty neat. Making your way to where the coachman sat, which startled him, you make your way to the peaguses. Who at first where startled but you calmed them down, standing on them as they continue their job. Spreading your arms out as if you would take off and fly, letting the wing blow through your hair, you let it down. A huge smile on your face, you felt so much at home. You loved it, it made you so happy. Turning to the others, with your smile on, looking at Sofia, you hurry and make your way back to her, which startled her at how fast you made you made it, as well your sudden change in personality.

"Sofia, this place...it's...come on."you grab hold of her, before she or the others could do anything you pull her onto your back as you hold onto her tightly making your way back to the peagues, as the two of you sit down. Ignoring the protest of her parents and the others. Taking her hand in yours."Do you feel it? Do you?"you asks her.

She held onto you tightly, though use to riding a winged horse, this was a bit different. Wishing to go back into the safety of the carriage, but seeing you had no intetion of returning she slowly opens her eyes, as she looks down at the kingdom. Though she had been here many times, seeing it this way was she had to admit really neat. When the horses came in to land, she holds onto you tightly as you both enjoy the thrill.

Down bellow, as the other carriages land from the other kingdoms, they hear Sofia's yells of excitement. They turn and see Enchancia's carriage land. Sofia was laughing at the fun she just had. While you slightly laughed.

"Sofia! Layla are you two alright?"Miranda hurries over to the two of you, looking over the two princess for any signs they might be hurt. But through their little laughs she finds the two to be fine.

"That was really fun."Sofia admits to you, you look back at her with a slightly smile. Roland rushes over after his wife, just about to asks the samething only for you get off with Sofia. Amber then comes in hugging her younger sister tightly.

"Oh, Sofia are you alright?"she asks, before Sofia could conform she was, Amber turns to you. Moving Sofia to the side of her, pointing her fan in your face aggressively."How dare you do that to her! This is not some sort of circus, you could have really hurt her."she chastise you.

"Amber, it's alright. I'm fine."Sofia comes in on your defense."I had a good time. It was really fun. So leave her alone."she tells her sister. Who's angry glare did not leave you, but she stopped for Sofia, using her fan again to block her view of you sticking her nose up in the air. Mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

James comes over just as he was about to say something, the royal family of the Wei-Ling came out to greet all of you. There was princess Jun and her brother prince Jin dressed in much more festival attire. Jun was dressed in light blue garment with silver designs while her brother was dressed in with gold designs. Their parents where behind them, their father had grey hair with a thin mustache and thin beard he looked a bit more older than their mother, who took after her daughter. All of them dressed in festival attire.

Roland and his family bow to them as the other family does the same. Though you just nod your head, you never really bowed to anyone. Only your mother and father. Or unless either of your parents told you. Hugs where exchange between the two families, except you. But you where greeted by the Empress. By Princess Jun.

"Mother this is Princess Layla. Princess Layla this is my mother Empress Lin-Lin."she introduces the two of you.

"An this is my father, Emperor Quon."Prince Jin comes over pulling his father, excited obliviously that you where here.

"Ah, so you are the rare flower my son has been talking about non-stop."Emperor Quon smiles at you lightly.

"A beauty you are child. And what is this...your ears...why you are elven."Empress Lin-Lin"My, what a rare sight. You are right Jun."she turns to her daughter, who smiles at her. You look from her to Jun, you felt like some sort of exotic species the way she talked about you. Not sure whether to take it as an offense or not.

"Well, now that everyone is here. We can began. Come, come."Emperor Quon tells everyone as he ushers everyone inside. You look up at the their rich style palace. It was different from the one back in Enchancia though it reminded you a bit of your own home, just a tad bit. Once inside, all the children from school where there with their families. Everyone greets everyone with hugs and pleasantries. Sofia also went off, which left you alone. You made yourself scares as you hid away hoping no would find you or spot you.

With Amber and her friends."So she came. Well, this is going to very interesting."Hildegard says to Amber.

"Tell me about it. Our entrance was so uncivilized, she rode on the horse as we landed, and she had Sofia do it too. Took her hostage and forced my poor little sister to do something such as as that."she fans herself.

"Oh, poor Sofia."Hildegard comforts her."I don't know why Jun invited her. Let's just hope that she won't ruin anything. This is not a zoo."

Amber nods her head in agreement, while Clio looks at them with a small smile. Slightly agreeing. As everyone was still talking to catch up, the Steward of this kingdom came to get everyone's attention, turning they give the attention to the Emperor and Empress who smile at their guest.

"Welcome all of you, and thank you for coming to enjoy our Kingdom's most enjoyable festival."Emperor Quon tells everyone."There will be games, food, dancing and much more. Now then we have made each of you a special festival garment to wear for this joyous occasion so please, all the adults follow us, as the children will accompany our children to change. Then we shall all meet in here."With his speech finished everyone does as they where told, Sofia realized you where not by her, she looks around asking if anyone had seen you. James noticed his sister searching for someone, he goes to her.

"Hey, who are you looking for?"he asks.

"...Layla, she was right by me."she tells him. While she looked for you.

"...Mmmm"James looks around he saw no sign of you, when he noticed he was sure it was dark figure in the corner. He taps Sofia and thumbs over his shoulder, she looks hard and sees that it was. She thanks him as she goes to get you. Hearing footsteps you look up and see both James and Sofia looking at you.

"Layla, come on we have to go and get ready."she tells you taking you by your wrist, as she pulls you along yanking you in the process as she was extremely excited about the event. That you pretty much almost had to run to keep up with her speed. She says bye to her brother as she yanks you down the hall.

James made it to where he saw the young boys follow Prince Jin, they where all getting dressed in their Zander sees his best friend and flags him over. James looks at what his friend was now dressed in, it a deep orange gown like shirt with pants to match it as almost like a suit, before he could say anything Jin comes over to him with his garment folded up for him, he looks at it.

"It's called a changshan."Jin tells him. James unfolds it, as he looks at it."It's like a suit but for our country."James looks at his.

"I wonder what the girls have to wear?"he slightly jokes with the two princes.

"Their wearing a-"Jin.

* * *

><p>"It's called a Ruqun."Jun tells you and Sofia who was already dressed in her new attire. Which was a blouse with that was called a Ru with a wrap around skirt called a chang. The blouse was tucked into the skirt it was very elaborate. Sofia's color was the same as her normal grown with white flowers imprinted in it. The other princess also wore the samething with their signature color each with a different design embroidered into it. Hand maids where also there to help with anything. As the other princess had changed you where the only one who didn't. Still holding onto yours, Sofia and Jun look at you.<p>

"Layla, you're going to have to change."Sofia tells you.

"..."you bite your lip, this was a some sort of formal wear that reminded you of the time Sofia and Balieywick had you wear a gown for the first time. Which did not end well for you. Plus you didn't like the idea of dressing up. Looking at the all the princesses who where happily getting ready. Boy did you feel out casted.

"Layla."Sofia

You look at her, she gives you a urging smile to just try. You then look at Jun, who does the same. Finally looking back at your garment. You cringe, a knock came on the door. Everyone grew quiet."Princesses, if you are ready everyone is waiting. The festivities will be starting."the messenger tells everyone. Which made all the princesses squeal with delight. As they wasted no time as they all hurry out all poised and gracefully. Leaving you, Sofia and Jun.

"Layla we have to go. Everyone is going to be waiting for us."Sofia pleads with you as you could tell she was eagerer to go. Her impatience was starting to get the better of her, and didn't help with your being stubborn.

Jun could see this, just as she was about to say something Queen Miranda and Empress Lin-Lin come in as they look around for the girls when they spot the three of you. Sofia looks at her mother, she had changed as well though her attire distinctive rode that covers from ground to just above the chest with knot wrapped around the waist, a light and sometimes visible outer coat that ties together at the bottom and often goes along with a long scarf around her arms her color was the same as her normal gown. Sofia couldn't help but awe at her mother's appearance.

"Girls, what's taking so long?"Miranda asks as she the Empress Lin-Lin walk over.

"Layla doesn't want to wear her garment."Jun tells them. The two women look at you, which you looked away.

Miranda and the Empress could see why, they smile at eachother."Princess Layla."Empress Lin-Lin calls to you gently.

You barely look at her, Jun was surprised at how vulnerable you looked a bit. Miranda gets down to your level, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder."Layla, do you see what I'm wearing. It's called a Daxiushan, its really beautiful if you ask me. Something different, at first it was a bit uncomfortable because well I've never worn one. But that didn't stop me. It's ok."she tells you, you look at her. She gives a soft smile, you really wished for some reason that Baileywick was here right now."Everyone is pretty much waiting, it might seem something you're not use too, but it never hurts to try it."

You look at her, then to Empress Lin-Lin who nods her head in agreement, then Princess Jun and finally Sofia who gives you a encouraging look. Your grip on tighten on the clothes. Seeing the change in your eyes, Empress Lin-Lin calls for the one of the hand maids to come and help.

* * *

><p>With everyone, they where all waiting the men where dressed in Yuanlingshan meant for nobles. Everyone was in the room waiting as they talked away. Amber was with her friends as they admired over their new attire. When Emperor Quon was told a by the messenger from his wife to start the festivities without them to make sure their guest would have a good time. So he did just that, everyone follows him to began the festival. As James walked with Zander he noticed his mother and sister where not there nor was Princess Layla.<p>

"What are you looking for James?"Zandar looks around too. James looks at him.

"I don't see my mom nor Sof and neither Princess Layla."he tells him worried a bit. But Zandar could tell he was worried more so about Layla.

"I'm worried about Layla too. I wonder what she looks like?"he says as he looks around for you too. Only to earn him a annoyance grunt from James who was not happy for his comment. Zandar smiles with a joking laugh.

"I'm sure they'll follow soon."Jin comes over to them, hearing the two talk. James looks at him. Jin gives him a reassuring smile to help ease him.

Everyone makes it outside, where their eyes beheld all the wonderful colors and lanterns and the laughs and joyous atmosphere that the festival had. It felt so warm, and inviting.

"Welcome everyone to our Kingdom's Moon Festival."Emperor Quon tells everyone as fireworks go off which surprised everyone in delight as they appalled at the show.

"This is going to be great!"Zandar thrust his fist in the air wildly.

Back with you, finally you had changed into your attire, ready. Already late as it was, Sofia and Princess Jun pull you as they rush off to join the others, with their mothers behind them laughing at the two girls and you who was felt embarrassed as well scared just a bit. Hearing the laughter of outside and cheers, they where getting close. The guards open the door for the rushing princesses, and their mothers. Reaching outside finally, they didn't find anyone. One of the guards points the way in which the royal guest went. Before you could catch your breath, the two princesses pull you with them.

"Girls slow down!"Miranda calls after the three of you, but neither of you did.

With the others, Emperor Quon had taken his guest to start off dancing. It was a beautiful dance that was being performed by the dancers of the kingdom. It was called the String of Fate Dance, Emperor Quon's Royal Sorcerer Wu-Chang an Chinese man, with grey hair, medium length beard, in a blue robe told everyone it was a dance that was done under the moon as it was believed that the moon would tie you to your future companion. Which of course the girls squealed though Amber did so the loudest, looking at Prince Hugo. Wanting everyone to participate, first Wu-Chang asked if the first male and female would step forward for if they do a bright future was ahead of them. Amber got herself ready as she eyes Prince Hugo. Just as she saw him take a step forward, only to hear Sofia and Jin yelling that they where there.

Everyone turns around to see the two princesses running over, with you being dragged behind. They both came to a quick stop which was not good for you, as you flew out of their grip, and rammed right into a person, which caused you both to come out first. Both of you rolled and stopped in the center. Sofia and Jin gasp at what they just did. Wu-Chang smiles to himself at what just happen. Rubbing your head as you sit up to find that you had rammed right into James, who was also rubbing his head, he looks at you shocked to find you. You look back at him the same, he had never been this close to you before. Both of you look at eachother wide eyed. It was in a way slightly awkward. Mainly for him.

Wu-Chang comes over to you both."It seems the moon has smiled down upon you both."he tells you both, you look at him, wondering what he was talking about. But James knew blush ran right across his face as he tried to find his words but he couldn't. Which caused you to look at James, you knew he knew something. As he stammered over his words. Wu-Chang laughs heartily."It must be, look you both are wearing the same color clothing."he tells you both, as he holds out his hand to help you up. Which take, you look at James who gets up fast, which caused him to bump heads with you. Earning another heart felt laugh form the old man. It was true you both where wearing in away the same color, he had dark green with whitish silver design, while you had on opposite with dark green designs. Your hair had a comb in it like Jin that was the same color which was placed in your hair. Wu-Chang clasp his hands together."Now then, let us start. Everyone else, please pull a string from the basket what color string you have that is whom you shall be dancing with."he tells everyone which they do.

Realizing what was happening, you turn and look at James who gives you a slight smile trying to make light of this. You did not want to do this. You did not like dancing really unless it was with nature. Which you still felt yourself surrounded by. Everyone soon started to pair up with their partner Sofia got Prince Desmond while Jin was paired with Prince Khalid. As every started to get their dance partner. You just couldn't do this, just as you where you about to run away, Wu-Chang stops you.

"Alright then. We shall began. It is very simple my pretty dear."he winks at you, as he pushes you and James closer, James seem tensed and thanks to Zander's out burst embarrassed his energetic friend. Making him just give you a cheesy smile. You though became fully uncomfortable. As you Wu-Chang forced you and James to actually become in physical contact, tense the two of you up. Prince Hugo watched with Amber who was extremely happy to have him as her dance partner. That is until she saw how he was looking at you and James, with the green monster eye. Causing her to look at you the same way.

James held your hand like gentlemen is suppose to do. He gives you a small smile."Now, this dance is a dance that unites two into one. Eye contact is the key. As well rhythm. You must treat the other as something very dear."he looks at James, with that he claps his hands. As the music started to play the original dancers start, which then you and James had to follow them. But you refused to move, even when he tired. The others around had started but you and James. Sofia could see that you had froze.

"Oh no."she looks to Jin who noticed as well. Roland and Miranda did as well, as they look at eachother too concerned. James looks at you, you had your head eyes close tight, and it was like your whole body became stiff. Prince Hugo dancing with Amber noticed this, he couldn't help but smile at how you refused to dance with James. Making the prince look ridiculous right now. Zander also noticed his friend, but James didn't look at him. He was more focused on you. You where mumbling something to yourself, in language you didn't understand at all. It was Elven he could tell. When something shocked him, he wasn't sure be it felt like you where shaking. As your eyes became tighter and tighter.

"...Layla..."James calls to you softly. Blocking out everyone else around all his attention was on you. His eyes overflowed with deep concern."What's wrong?"He carefully touches your shoulder, only for you snap out of it. Looking right at James, you where scared he saw it. But you covered it up when you saw that he saw, you look around for Sofia who was dancing, she saw this but before she could do anything you yelp and push James a bit as you run.

"Layla!"Sofia rushes after you, Jin follows her.

James on the ground looked the way you went as Zander came over to help him up."What was that?"he ask the stun prince.

Who didn't know as he stands up. Roland and Miranda go over to their son."James are you alright?"Miranda asks.

James looks at his mother unsure."..."

"I must say James...quite the performance."Hugo belittles him with a cocky smirk."Scaring someone so beautiful as her."

James eyes flash with anger, but he had no time to say anything back he pushes pass and hurries in the way you went. Zander along with Jin follow him. Miranda looks at her husband, who looked at the way his son ran. He couldn't help but fill proud of him at his action chasing you.

* * *

><p>With you, you ran through until you found your way a bit away from the festivies. Stopping on the bridge, looking behind you, hearing Sofia and Jin call for you, you pick up your outfit and run more. The two princesses arrive and realize you had fled. Jin looks around, and points, her and Sofia go that way. Pushing your way through, the bamboo, you finally come a place it was larger body of water, you stop at the bank and look over, you felt so uncomfortable in that situation. You just didn't know what to do. Even though you had danced with Sofia for fun and even dance class you find ways to make her your partner refusing to dance with anyone else. Though only Prince Hugo found a way to make you dance with him, besides that it was you where on the spot. Never had you danced like that before. That was something you where not taught as a warrior. The only dancing you did was with nature. And nature alone. Picking up the skirt, you kick off the shoes as you stop on the water, and let it roll over your feet. Bringing a smile to your face, you start to step out onto it, walking ontop. This was your dance partner. You started to sway as you hummed to nature. It listen to you.<p>

As you swayed it swayed with you, the wind came when you called the water came up and danced when you twirled around. Sofia and Jun finally reach you, when they stop and see you doing your own dance. Which they had to admit was very beautiful, and you looked beautiful with the moon's light behind you, you looked as if you where in your own world. They didn't know if they should do anything, but when they heard your humming or singing they couldn't tell it was very melancholic. As you danced under the moon light. You turn and see them both. Making you stop. Which made everything stop.

"..."you grunt looking down, realizing you had stopped. Sofia and Jun go over to you.

"Layla, that was really beautiful."Jun speaks first."I didn't know you could do that. But are you alright?"

"Yes, are you? Is everything alright?"Sofia ask.

"...I'm fine..."you lie to them both. Which Sofia did not by. She crosses her arms and looks at you sternly."..."you sigh heavily looking at her. She was lucky that you allowed her to get to know you."...I didn't know what to do...it was very uncomfortable for me...human...culture is not something...I...am not accustom too...I...was not taught how to be delicate in such a way. For it is not custom for a warrior...Princess Jun, I did not mean to upset your kingdom's festivities."you apologize to her heartily.

"No, no it's alright. I should be sorry, we did kinda of throw you out there."she apologizes to you.

"I'm sorry too, if we didn't pull you. None of that would have happen."Sofia apologizes too.

"...This is not me..."you look down at the garment."But, it is nice."you admit."I did not either mean to push your elder male sibling."you tell Sofia.

"I'm sure he's ok. But, do you want to go back or stay here?"she ask.

You think about it, when heard a branch snap. Quickly you pick up a rock and throw it good aim and hit someone as they saw ow. They come out and it was James. Rubbing his now forming bruise.

"James!"Sofia goes over to him, he greets her. Your eyes widen as you look away from him slightly upset but mainly embarrassed.

"I'm good."he tells his younger sister as she stops fusing over him. He looks at you, but you kept your gaze down."Princess Layla...are you alright?"his voice filled with concern. Which took you off guard. Your eyes slide and look at him, but you still kept your face down. He really meant it. But you didn't give in.

"Fine...I'm fine."you harshly tell him. Turning your back to him with your arms crossed, Jun looks at you then to James. She saw the concern in his eyes that she would see in her parents. When it clicked.

"That's good."James tries to hide how hurt he was with your harsh response. But he smiles anyway, standing up straight. He goes over to you and bows to you."...It was nice to have you as my dance partner."with that he leaves. Jun and Sofia watch him go, but you still kept your back turned. Jun then runs after him, leaving you and Sofia.

She calls for James, who stops turning around to the princess."James, I saw how you looked at Princess Layla."Jun confronts him. Which at first took him by surprise but he could he could not deny it. He sighs nodding.

* * *

><p>With you and Sofia, she stayed with you for a bit until you felt ready to go. Both of you made it back to everyone else, everything was still going, the guards took you both to join everyone else, as Wu-Chang was giving a magical show, Roland and Miranda see you both. As you two enter, they call you over to them. Asking if everything was alright, which you told them it was along with Sofia. Jun then waves for the two of you to come and sit by her. Which you both did. As the sorcerer kept up with his magic which was good. Not your mother's level but still good. Finding amazement in his show, as he made flowers grow you couldn't help but smile at it. Across from you, James was on the other side, he looks over at you as you smiled a bit with his sister. Still a bit stung by what you said, he still couldn't help but smile. Feeling eyes on you, you look across and find James looking at you, which you narrow your eyes at him. Looking away. Which made the Prince look away sadly. Something though made you look back towards him, you saw how he looked. It made something inside you feel, weird. Like something heavy just dropped in you.<p>

As Wu-Chang was doing his magic he saw the two of you out of the corner of his eye, a smile came to him. He makes magical butterflies as they flutter around, though two where of the same color. As he was wrapping up his story. One of the butteries each went to you and James, but you both didn't notice. As it flew around you, it went to middle and meet up with the other one of its same color and merged forming a heart. You thought it was neat, while James on the other hand saw something more. Which brought his spirits back a bit. Though Prince Hugo saw this, couldn't help but allow his green eyed monster to grow as he looked at Prince James then towards you, Amber also saw this. Between her brother and you. She looked on in disgust but with Prince Hugo's attention on you angered her greatly as her eyes shot daggers to you, she takes out her fan and covers her mouth as she leans to her best friend to tell her something which made them both look at eachother with conniving glee.

* * *

><p>After all the excitement and thrills, everyone loaded their carriages to head home, you apologize to the Emperor and Empress for your behavior. Which they did not seem upset about. On the way home, you along with Sofia and Amber started to nod off, James soon followed afterwards. Miranda and Roland look at the tired out children. Once they arrive, Baileywick was happy to see them, when he saw the royal children fast asleep. Roland grabs his two while Miranda gets Sofia. Baileywick then gets you, as they help all of you walk to your rooms.<p>

He helps you get into bed, as he tucks you in, you say something to him."...That was fun."you sleepily say to him. He smiles to himself.

"That's good to hear."he tells you, patting you in your head. When he thought he saw something long and red tied to your finger, but he shakes his head as it was not there anymore. Looking back at you he smiles wishing you a good nights rest.

Over with James his father put him in bed, when he too thought he saw something long and red tied around his son's finger only for to disappear. After tucking his son, he leaves his room. Shutting the door, he was sure he saw something long and red again, that came from James's room and trailed all the way to yours. Blinking a few times he goes to your room, opening the door as he goes over to you sleeping just fine. But he didn't see anything at all red. Though when he looked right at you, his eyes filled with pain. Reaching out he places a tender hand on your head, getting down to your level. Looking at you with such affection. Getting up he leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Come now, Roland. Surely you can keep with me? A princess?"Aurelia calls to the young prince, as they raced across the palace grounds on the mighty steeds. She took the lead with her strong black steed, while the Roland rode his white one, lagging behind the elven princess. He could her laughs at his performance as well enjoying herself. He pushes his horse to go faster, as it sped up. _

_Aurelia was still laughing, as she turns around and sees that she lite a fire within the prince, he was coming up fast. She couldn't help but give a sporty smirk at the now competitive prince. She could see the fire burning in his eyes. She flashes him a smile, snapping Roland out of it, he looks at her smile. So illuminating. It dazzled in the sun that made her hair shimmer as it flowed behind her as if one with the wind. Getting caught up at the beauty of Aurelia, his horse stopped abruptly. Throwing Roland off, Aurelia was still laughing when she heard the yelps of Roland. She turns around quickly, just as she did she fearfully sees Roland get thrown off his steed. Gasping, she waste no time turning her steed around and rides back to him. Before her steed could come to a stop, she jumps off messing up her gown. As she rushes over to the knocked out prince. Desperately she calls to him. Picking up his head carefully. Cradling it._

_"Roland, Roland say something please?!"she cries hysterically. She never meant for their game of fun to go this far. The prince did not respond to her call. Looking around, they where to far away from the palace, but she had to get him. Or at least do something. Searching around for anything, seeing nothing. She holds Roland closer to her not to tight, but tight enough."Hang on."she closes her eyes, as an energy emits from her. Surrounding her and Roland._

_Slowly Roland wakes up as his eyes flutter open, sitting up when he felt his head in slight pain. He touches it, feeling bandages around it he couldn't remember how it happen. Everything was blank, as he try to ponder this his door opens. And running footsteps come into his room, just as he turned around he was engulfed in a hug. Their hug became tighter and tighter, as he heard them sobbing on him. Looking down he in his shock saw it was Aurelia crying on him as she hugged him with all her might. Her state shocked the prince with great concern. _

_He grabs hold of her, ignoring his pain."Aurelia! What's wrong?!"he demand to know even with his voice soft not wanting to causing anymore distress to the weeping princess._

_She kept crying, he waited patiently for her to stop but at the sametime it was making his concern much more. He wanted to find a way to fix it, if he could, slowly the princess collects herself as she coming she looks at Roland with remorsefully eyes, that he didn't seem to understand. But what she did next even surprised him more, she kissed him on his forehead. Making his heart stop, her kiss was firm and sweet. It seem to last long and time seem to freeze. Never had he felt kiss so warm and sweet before. Once he felt her lips remove from his forehead, he was stun at her action. Placing a gentle hand on the side of his face. She gets him to look into her still remorseful eyes, that seem to light up seeing he was well. _

_"Roland, forgive me for my action with you today. I did not mean for you to get hurt on my behalf. It was selfish on my part...I was too caught up in the moment. That it put your health at great a risk."she apologizes to him, while touching his head very softly,that it almost made the prince sleepy. Tears started to form in her eyes again."I am truly sorry, Roland."she hugs him again. This time he responded hugging her back to give her comfort. His hold her on tighten. He had no ill feelings towards anything. All that matter to him was that she had slowly stopped crying, he could careless on anything. Though he could barely remember, but what he did was her smile she gave him. Which was enough for him, holding onto her more as long as it would take to calm her nervous, he places a kiss on the top of her head, as he does his best to sooth her._

A knock came on Cedric's door, much to his distaste. But it was his job to assist if needed too. Putting on a fake smile before he could tell them to come in, they just barge right in. And it just happen to be Amber. Which surprised him, a bit because he was sure that she had school, or at least was at least getting ready for it.

"Princess Amber? What are you doing here?"he asks a bit surprised.

"Oh, Cedric."she calls to sweetly, which of course he knew she wanted something. She gives him her most sweet smile, making the man roll his eyes at her way of trying to butter up to him.

"What is it?"he flatly asks.

"Cedric, since you are the best of the best."she flatters him, which of course he took smiling with pride, though he was not a fan of the Royal family much. He did enjoy when they had flattery for him, which Amber was known for doing.

"That I am."he smiles pumping out his chest.

She giggles as she continues."Cedric, I was wondering if you could had a spell or could whip me up something from one of your books."

"Of course, but for what?"he asks, a bit unsure now.

"Oh, well. You see..."she gestures for him to bend down as she whispers into his ear, he nods his head, when his eyes wide in disbelief at what she just asked him. While she smiles at him innocently at him. Though he was known for plotting and at times doing evil things, he still had his moral.

* * *

><p>"Today class we will doing our magic lessons outside."Fauna tells everyone thrilled, the class had followed her outside as she flew ahead everyone. Coming to a stop.<p>

"Why?"another student ask.

She looks at them."Because, though magic is not just one source it's everywhere. Infact-"she was cut off by you.

"Magic was not meant to be withheld in one thing, such a wand. It flows everywhere around us all. It can be tapped into, from any sort of source, but the best source is nature itself. The sky, earth, water everything around us has it."you tell her, everyone looks at you but you paid them no mind as you push your way through over to Fauna. She smiles seeing how you where getting really into this lesson.

You get down and touch the ground, closing your eyes."You can feel the magic everywhere...everyone can connect to it."As you spoke you caused a tree to start to grow tall and mighty everyone watched in awe. Lifting your hand back up, you look up at what you did with a pleasing smile, you then whistle and next thing a few birds came flying over as they perched in the tree.

"Oh, wow."everyone looks on. Placing a hand on the tree, patting it gently.

"What else can nature magic do?"someone ask, with the hand you where patting the tree with, you just place it on there, and concentrate your hand started to glow as the light went on the tree and next thing flowers bloomed from it. Amazing everyone again. It was a beautiful display.

As the students where captivated by what you where doing, and you yourself where really into it. Looking around, you find the fountain, snapping your fingers a trail of water started to come over to you, and followed the motion of your hand, snapping your other hand a gentle breeze comes and mixed with the water, remembering your training, remaining calm and in-tune. With the gesture of your hands you let the water dance with the wind all around. Smiling at this. Fauna watches you in admiration.

"She is her mother's daughter."she tells herself, feeling you had given enough, you return the two elements. Calmly sighing, though you where not a master as your mother was, you still had a well talent for it. Everyone was still transfixed on what you just did, once it was over they applauded.

Praising your performance all except two, Amber and Hildegard who make Clio stop giving her a scolding look. "How did you do that?"

"I want learn how to do that?" "Is that really magic?" "That is so cool."

Questions and praises where firing left and right, as they crowed around you, which of course you felt uncomfortable with, you back up only back into Fauna. Looking up at her, she smiles patting you gently on the back.

"Seems you might have to teach this lesson."she tells you.

"..."you look back at the students who look at you eager to learn what you did, you bite the bottom of your lip. Thinking whether or not, if you should teach them. The way you where taught was passed down from your kind and only your kind to know and know alone. Fauna could see how you where feeling so she came and pushed you behind her just a bit.

"Calm down children, Princess Layla's demonstration was quite the show. Her mastery over nature magic is quite indeed spellbinding. I can see that you are all eager to learn it. So you will. Princess Layla, would be kind enough to be my assistant seeing you have knowledge on this, I could use the help."she looks at you with a smile.

Though you did not want too, looking around at the others, your eyes land on Sofia who urges you to do it. Which you sigh in compliance nodding your head to help. Fauna smiles in delight.

"Alright then, I will take some of the class...and you may have...Sofia, Zander, Vivian, Jun, James, Khalid and..."Fauna looks around. Seeing this, Amber volunteers Clio pushing her forward."Ah, Clio please join Princess Layla and her group."

Clio looks at her friends who urge her to go, seeing she could not change their mind she makes her way over to your group. As your group gathers around you, so does Fauna's. Though Prince Hugo over at you, as you take your group away. He turns back to Fauna's group clearing his throat to get her attention.

Back with you and your group. You walked ahead of them, trying to figure out what and how to teach them. Sofia hurries and makes her way to you, she saw how you looked.

"Layla, are you ok?"she asks, you look at her as she looks back filled with concern. Realizing this you, change how you looked to a more confident one.

"I'm fine."you tell her, looking you come to a stop not to far from Fauna's group. Turning around to the group, you look at them sternly trying your best to hid your nervous nerves. Your group looks at you wanting for you tell them what to do. Tapping your foot, when you realized what it was they needed to do."Take off your shoes."you tell them, they look at you then eachother, then back at you.

"Why?"Khalid asks. You look at the young the prince, he the same height as Prince Jun, though he had olive skin with a slender frame, dark brown hair in what looked like short braids and brown eyes, dressed in what looked like an over coat.

You waste no time and take off yours, that you had to wear. Once you do, and place your bare-feet on the ground, you seem more at ease. A smile comes to your face as you look at them."Because, if you want to connect to this type of magic, then you need to feel it."you tell him calmly. Sofia smiles and was the first one to take off her shoes, putting them to the side, she goes over to you ready to start. Zander was the second one along with Jun and James, and lastly Khalid and Clio with Vivian do it as well. Seeing they had their shoes off and nothing but barefooted."Now listen, everything in nature is connected no matter what. Each part of nature plays its part. Once you understand that, then you will be able to understand how utilize the magic. Watch."you close your eyes as you relax, the spot you stood under started to slightly glow. As it did, the vegetation started to react, to your call. As grass started to grow and vines came out with their buds blooming into flowers. Your group watched in amazement, slowly you come out of it. As you look at what you did.

"Wow."Sofia touches one of the flowers, as it blooms more her eyes light up. She looks at you with wink proud of you, which of course you became slightly bashful but smile back at her.

"My, my what a wonderful display of magic."Hugo comments getting everyone's attention though he received a disdain look from James. But Hugo just ignored him,as he makes his way to you. Sofia slowly makes her way over to you, standing by your side. Hugo stops a few feet away. He bows to you."That was lovely, Princess Layla."he tells you, coming up."I don't mean to intrupt your lesson, but Miss Fauna has allowed me to come your group."

"But we have enough people."James comes in telling him annoyed. Hugo looks at him with a smirk, even if his eyes seem remorseful.

"I know, and I would hate to add to much to your teaching Princess Layla. So, Miss Fauna felt that since I am to be moved over here in your group that one from your group will have to join her."he tells you looking at everyone. His eyes land on James. He gives the Prince a victory cocky smirk. But it quickly turns to a sorrowful frown."I'm sorry James, but you'll have to leave the group."

"What!"Sofia gasp."Why?"

Hugo looks at her, feeling awfully sorry even though he wasn't."I know, I don't want to go anyway. But these are from Miss Fauna not me. She feels that with you and Zander together you might cause some sort of trouble for Princess Layla. Seeing how you two can be at times."he looks at the two princes, who look at eachother. James looks back at Hugo with a dark look. While he gives him a cad smile."I suggest you hurry over there."

"James..."Sofia calls to him, but seeing he was flaming mad he walks to Hugo angrily, but turns away leaving. Sofia watches her brother aggressively walk away.

Hugo smirks as he watches the James make his way back to Fauna. He then turns back to you, as he takes your hand in his, which again sent a chill down your spine. You look at him, he gives you a kiss on the top of your hand, as he smiles at you smoothly. He comes back up, placing his hand ontop of yours.

He moves a bit closer to you, which made you freeze."Please, continue your teaching. I'm sure we would all like to learn."You look at him, Sofia saw fear rush across your eyes, as you take your hand back, but Hugo held on tighter. She saw you slightly struggling to get free from his touch. So she comes over and breaks you both up.

"Yes, come on Layla. Let's finish the lesson...I'll be your helper."she tells you, pulling you away from the Prince. Which she could see set you a bit more at ease. Though he cast a dark glare at the princess. Only to hide it, with a smile."So, our shoes are off...what next?"she asks you.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Roland was in his study looking at a letter from your mother the very first one. Though the scent was faint he could still smell it, bringing to his nose he inhales it only to stop himself from the pain that ached in his heart. He places the letter over it, grimly. Though he could not sulk for long, when a knock came on his door, as he hears his wife's voice on the other side. He quickly straightens himself as puts the letter away. The opens and Miranda comes in looking at her husband with a faint smile.<p>

He smiles at her, gesturing her to come in. Getting up out of his seat making his way over to her. She looks at her husband as if looking for something. He noticed his wife's concern.

"Miranda, what is it?"he tries to play if off with a smile.

"Rollie...are you alright? You've seen...I don't know out of it. Like something is bothering you."she questions carefully, yet still bold.

Roland looks at his wife who waited for him to tell her what was really wrong. He does a half hearty laugh, bringing her into a hug."It's nothing really. I'm fine, just alot to take on for the kingdom. New proclamations that are needed. Just a bit of work."

She looks at him, unsure but his smile was slightly throwing her off. Easing slightly, she smiles back at him."Ok, I don't want to keep you waiting. Oh...there is something el-"

She was cut off by one of the maids, who apologizes for coming in."Your majesties, the children have come home."she tells the.

"Wonderful!"Roland"Can you please send Princess Layla to me."he tells her. The maid bows her head agreeing as she leaves. Miranda looks at her husband just a second ago she was sure he was sulking, now he had this burst of energy out of nowhere. It was a huge 360. Just as she was about to say something, a knock came on his door, and Cedric came in, holding a veil.

"Sire, I have what you wan-oh...Queen Miranda."he bows to her, as he hides the veil quickly behind his back. She looks at him, then to her husband. Excusing herself to go and greet the children, she watches the two men carefully as she leaves. Shutting the door. Once she was gone, both Roland and Cedric sigh, the sorcerer makes his way over to the king. Handing him the veil."Just as you asked sire."

Roland opens the top and inhales it. Bringing a amoring smile to his face. Which caused Cedric to look at him weirdly. Closing it back up, Roland thanks him.

"Thank you, though I will most likely need more of this."he tells him.

"...If you don't mind me asking...for what?"Cedric inquires.

"I don't believe it is your job to question a command from the king."Roland tells him defensively. Cedric goes quiet, asking to be forgiven. Which he was, and takes his leave. Just as he does, the doors open and you come in. Making Cedric stop, as he looks at you he was stun. At your features, he had heard of a new princess living at the palace for sometime. Never did he think what others had said of she being of elven heritage was true. Feeling eyes on you, you turn and look at him stoically. Making him snap out of it, as he leaves.

Looking over to Roland who was all the more happy to see you, though you assumed you where trouble. He gets down to your level"Layla, how would you like to join me on a fun horse back riding race?"he asks with enthusiasm. You look at him shocked at what just came out of his mouth. He kept his smile on.

"...Why?"you asks.

"No reason really. What do you say? It's something me and your mother use to do along time ago."he tells you."We can ride, and you can tell me all about your day."

Before you could say anything a knock came on his door, and James popped in. He looks to find you and his father talking. So he lets himself in walking over to you and Roland."Hey dad, I need Layla...we have homework to do together. We have to figure out what dance to do."

Hearing that, you quickly agree to go horseback riding with the king. Who was even more thrilled."Sorry James that will have to wait. We two are going horse back riding."he tells his son as he puts the veil away quickly and walks out with you. James sighs in slight discourage, just as he was about to leave, he hears something drop. Turning he looks and sees the veil his father put away. Going over to it, he picks it up and puts it back into his father's desk. Just as he was about too, he saw letter. That was address to his father. He didn't mean to read it, his curiosity was getting the better of him. Looking around to make sure no one was coming in, he pulls out the letter, and starts to read it. When his grew wide at what he just read. Quickly he puts the letter and veil back. Shutting the drawer and races out.

Sofia was in her room, doing her homework, when she heard rapid knocking on her door, before she could get up out of her seat. James comes bursting in, startling the princess, he closes her door, as he hurries over to her frantically. Before she could say his name, he grabs hold of her almost shaking her. Sofia could see her brother was distraught as if he just received some horrible news.

"James. What's wrong?"she ask loudly to get his attention back on her, James looks at her with great remorse but it wasn't for her. She looked closer it was for something else. It started to scare her. Gently she asks him again.

He looks at her"...Sofia...I...found out something..."he tells her sadly.

"About what?"

"...Layla..."he tells her. Making her gasp, but looks at him seriously yet worried as well.

"What...what is it?"she demanded from him.


	16. Chapter 16

You stood on the wall as you looked at James, who looked back. Unsure how he could get you to dance with him, in dance class everyone had to practice their steps for the dance they all had to do. The others where dancing but you and James. He could see you would not budge at all. No matter what he tired, scuffing you look away out the window. He sighs to himself at this feeling like giving up. Sofia with her partner saw this, as she excuses herself and makes his way over to her distress brother.

"James...no luck?"she asks as she looks at you watching the birds. He looks at his younger sister with a no. Something the clicked in Sofia's mind, as she whispers in his ear, he listens to her. Once she was done she smiles at him.

"Are you sure?"he asks. She nods her head.

"Trust me...I think it will work."she tells him, with that she leaves to go back to her partner. James looks at her as she gestures to him to do what she suggested. James looks at you, still watching the bird which seem to be more interesting. He looks back at Sofia, he knew she couldn't be wrong, she was the closes to you, and knew you well. What could he lose, it had been a few weeks since the announcement and you both had not yet practice, making his way over to Professor Popvo and Flora.

"Excuse me."James gets their attention as they look to him."Can I asks something?"

Popvo and Flora look at eachother wondering what it was he wanted to ask. With you, you where still watching the bird, with a slight smile. It was way better than dancing, much more better. You couldn't stand this class, and that fact you had to do a dance for it with...James a human male did not make it better. No matter how many times he would try to get you both to practice you would not not at all budge. Making it difficult for the prince. It was like this for a couple of weeks now, ever since when you had to almost dance with him at Jun's kingdom's festival. A memory you could not shake from your mind, you hated that feeling so much. Never would that happen again.

"Princess Layla, can you come here please."Popvo calls to you, hearing your name. You grunt but go to him, seeing James next to the two of them, you narrow your eyes at him. Pretty much accusing him for going to them. You knew it was about not dancing with him, just as you where about to say something. Flora did.

"Princess Layla, it has come to our attention that you do not seem comfortable in room when it is time to practice."she tells you, which you glare quickly at James who gives you a nervous smile. Only for it drop quickly. You look back at her. "So, there will be a change, when it comes to practice..."you waited for her to finishing hoping she would just not let you do it. But that was not the case."Prince James has thought of a wonderful idea for the two of you to practice...seeing as you spend more time watching nature and you seem more comfortable in it. He has suggested that maybe you both could do your practice in the Green House. Which I believe and he believes will make you feel more at ease. Isn't that right James?"she looks at him. You do as well surprised at what you where told.

James gives you a smile. Nodding his head. You still where surprised at this, that you didn't know what to say. Seeing this Flora smiles as she looks from you to James, Professor Popvo does the same, both reminiscing.

"I hope that's alright with you?"James asks.

Still surprised you didn't know what to say."I believe that is a yes."Flora tells him with a chuckle, as she looks at you."Why don't you both go there, I will go with you. Now come on along Princess Layla."she tells you. James comes over and the next thing she teleports the three of you away, and into the Green House."Here we are."she tells you both.

You just look around the Greenhouse still in awe at being here, Flora couldn't help but softly chuckle as she looks to Prince James, who looks back with a smile."Well then..."she usher him over to you. Which he slowly makes his way, while you where into the all the planets and nature all around, some of them you knew but others you did not, which sparked your curiosity. A small smile crept on your lips, as you poked one as it moved. Gently you pet it, and go to the next one not at all paying attention to James coming from behind you.

He reaches out and taps you on the shoulder, which you turn around to him he was a bit surprised that you where not at all hostile towards him. Infact you seem happier.

"Have you ever seen such a plant?"you asks him, looking back at the plant. You let your fingers trail the plants in the room, as they react like new born pups from your soft touch, which made you very softly laugh.

James looks over his shoulder at Flora who gestures for him to follow you anyway, looking at you he could see you where in your own world and seemed better. He couldn't help but smile, but inside he thought to what he read on the letter and what he shared with his younger sister about it. Both of them still devastated and shocked on the news. They had not told you, they just didn't really know how to. He wanted to talk to his father about it, but he thought his father would get upset at him for going through his things. The best idea they could come up with was not to tell you, though Sofia felt the need to. She agreed not to say anything.

"My, would you look at that."Flora brings James back from his deep thought, he looks amazed at what he was just witnessing. The plants in the room, you had caused them to start blooming, as they opened up and followed your every movement. James thought back to when he found you once you ran away due to Amber's cruel words, when he stumble upon you what seem like dancing on the top of the water. How the water moved with you, and again at Wei Ling's festival. Spying on you with his sister and Princess Jun. He was sure he saw the wind dancing with you. And now the plants where doing the samething.

He was starting to wonder if this was your way of dancing, with nature. Because your footwork was actually very, very graceful. He wasn't sure if he should join you or not. Even if he asked to change locations for the two of you to practice dancing. Flora look at the hesitant prince, bring a smile to her face as she looks over at you. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he looks at her. She gives him a small smile, understanding what was going on through his mind. Making the prince blush as he looks away.

"..."James swallows hard, as he slowly makes his way over to you, he reached his hand out as you spun around wrapped up in what you where doing. Stopping himself before he touched your hand. He pulls back and slowly walks back. Flora watches everything, her eyes drop at this. Though she wanted to intervene she did not. As James turns to make his way back.

* * *

><p>Over at the castle Miranda stood outside her husband's study doors, looking at with great concern. She knew something was off with him, but she just didn't know what it was. He had been acting different. There where times she could catch him just staring off with a painful look on, or he would just go to his study for hours upon hours, and Cedric seem to be coming by a great deal carrying a bottle of something always dropping it off. They would be in there for sometime. She had try asking Cedric but he would being witty come up with excuse. Leaving her on a what seem like a wild goose chase.<p>

Holding up her fist as she was ready to knock on the doors, she decided against it.

* * *

><p>"So how was dance practice?"Sofia asks you, Jun looks at you wanting to know as well. Looking at the two princess before you ate, both of them eagerer to know. You raise a brow at them.<p>

"It was fine."you tell them flatly not seeing anything behind it at all.

"Are you sure?"Sofia pushes it more. Getting closer to you. Which made you look at her weird.

"Yes...now if you do not mind I would like to finish eating. Before lunch is over."you tell her. As you go back to eating. Jun and Sofia look at eachother, you had your eyes closed while you ate trying to just pass the time. Jun looks over her shoulder over in the way the others students where having their lunch. Recently she had come to join you and Sofia. In a sense becoming your other sort of in her eyes and Sofia has mention it to you friend. Feeling you did owe her for your behavior at her kingdom's festival you did not seem to mind her. Her presence actually was calming, yet she seem eager like Sofia with how you acted to get you to break out more, but did not vocal it as much as Sofia did.

"I thought something would have happen."Jun whispers in her ear. Sofia nods her head as well, agreeing with her. She thought for sure telling James what he should would have at least broken some sort of ice and tension with you two.

"I was surprised though...that your older sibling thought of such an idea."you tell them both, though it was more geared towards Sofia. Who looks at you with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, well you know James."she smiles at you.

"...I do not know your older male sibling. You do."you point to her."I do not."

"Surprised about what?"Jun asks even though she knew.

"The green house, he had asked the Mistress Flora to allow us to dance in there...Where it is surrounded by nature."you say the last word softly. They couldn't tell if you where happy about it or still surprised, but either way they knew it was not a bad thing. Which made them smile, you look up at them both. Noticing their smiles, as your eyes sift suspiciously at them both."What?"you demand from them.

"Nothing..it's nothing"Sofia tells you quickly, with a smile. Making Jun shake her head laughing in her arm. You look at her, she goes quiet but couldn't hold it in as she laughs. You look at the two princess weirdly. Something was off with them.

Over with James and Zander, they where enjoying their lunch with Zander askings question after question about what he and you did in the green house. James could see his friend felt he was lucky, he clearly showed it. Like the other princes here many liked you. As well his best friend, but he never went to far with his crush on you. It was more a playful thing. He understood clearly that his blonde hair friend actually out of all the princes here besides a certain dark haired on, truly liked. As they talked, Amber came over.

"James...may we talk please?"she asks her brother sweetly but also concerned.

James could see it, and agrees, as he leaves his buddy. Walking with Amber, until they both came far away from the ears of others, she looks around to make sure no one was around. She takes out her fan, as she starts to fan herself.

"James, it has come to my attention...and as your sister. I am worried about this."she tells him deeply concerned. He looks at her waiting for her to keep going."That you like...Layla is that true?"

The look up surprise on his face, conformed it for her. She smiles behind her fan, but then gives him the best worried looked she could. Grabbing his hands in hers."James, listen...I love you so much really I do. I don't want you to get hurt. I personally believe that you could do better. Layla? Why there are so many princesses here at the school for you. Infact I have a few that I know would be perfect for you!"she smiles at him.

Realizing what she was doing, James yanks his hands back."Amber, I appreciate it, but no.I you don't like her, but that does not give you the right to...you know what never mind. Thanks for the...umm talk."with that he leaves her. She folds her arms as her eyes narrow at brother, she refused to give up on this at all. She had tried to be nice, so she would do it another way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one is really short.<br>**


	17. Holiday Speical

You sat on the stairway as you watched the staff of the castle busy at work setting up decorations. Festive decorations, using the colors of gold, red, green, silver, and white along with a few others. The colors where very vibrant, there where pines being hung, as well ivy, poinsettias, olive branches, and there was even a giant pine tree that was brought in and decorated with such care. And to top it off, everyone was in such a merry moody, even Amber who had not really said anything to you in any sort of way that was harsh.

The castle's scent was different it was filled with different spices and aromas that felt warm and inviting. There was also this jolly atmosphere not just in the castle but in the whole kingdom. It puzzled you as you watched everyone, curios about what was going, while you munched on an apple. You started to have some ideas, but were not sure if they where right. But you knew it started once the blanket of white snow everyone's mood changed. Which was unstandable but still strange to you. Back at home, you too loved the coming of Winter. The Spirit of Winter as your mother would tell you, who would decorate nature at one of its most beautiful moments. It was like a lovely gown was placed all over nature. The tree leaves looked like hanging diamonds, while the water would sparkle as bright and clear sapphire. Animals would stay home and very few came out. Things where cold, but it was so lovely and warm to you. Your people would celebrate in their own way.

For the coming of this new season, a huge festival was done that lasted a whole week. Sports, music, laughter, and stories where told. Food was everywhere as everyone lavished in the season. Your mother always made sure it was grand. All of nature was welcome, and there was always something special your mother had every year it came for everyone. Just thinking about it made you smile, but caused you to greatly miss those times. But that was back at home, this new way humans celebrated Winter was different. Songs where sung through out the halls, even at night which at times kept you up. But most of the time you just stayed up anyway as you loved watching the snow fall. It was your favorite part, as a little girl you use to watch it with your mother.

It was a magical moment for you, she use to tell how each snowflake was different and none where the same, but there was this very rarely two of a kind. Which always peaked your interest. Every year you would try to find them, for your mother and father. Seeing how they both where like snowflakes to you, and you felt it would be the perfect gift. She would also take you out to play in the snow, but what you loved the most was the Spirit flowers that only came during this season. Such breath taking flowers, the color made them almost look slightly transparent. They had thin silver lining on them that made them look so, with pure white color with a slight hint of sky blue that looked almost gray the color of your eyes. Every year your mother as well with your father when he as alive would always have one for you, and you would save each one. You never knew where they found them, but they did. That gift was so important to you. But now you didn't have that any more.

Your eyes drop as you think of all the fun and warm memories of your family you had back at home. This season just was not the same, but what could you do, that didn't matter you had a new tradition to celebrate even if you did not want too. Your lips pressed up on your apple that was already half eaten. As it started to quiver. As reality set in. Sometimes you hated memories, it caused you pain way to much.

Baileywick was walking down the hall over looking a list, when he came out and spotted you, he was just about to call to you when he saw how you looked. His eyes fill with sympathy for you, as he makes his way over to you.

"Princess Layla, what are you looking at?"he asks.

Hearing him, you quickly get rid of how felt, looking up at the Steward."Just wondering why it is you humans are so happy right now and redecorating the castle."

"Well it is because of Wassaila Day."he tells you. You look at him not understanding."It's a holiday here in Enchancia, every Winter we celebrate it. It is quite a wonderful holiday."

"Wassaila, what a silly name."you scuff, but went away as you became more curios. Remembering that Sofia had talked about it before."Sofia...had mention something about it before. She said that it is a time where you give gifts to others."

"She's right it is."he nods his head.

"...Must everyone recive a gift?"you wonder outloud. Which the Steward slightly chuckles to himself. He places a hand on your back.

"Why don't you come with me, Princess Layla."he tells you guiding you with him."I could use some extra help."

"Fine, but I still have more questions about this..holiday."you promptly tell him

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, Sofia was with Clover in room as she finished wrapping her present she had for the new princess.<p>

"She's going to love it."Clover tells her.

"I hope so, it's her first time here. She talked so much about her home and time."Sofia looks down at what she had wrapped.

"She will."Clover assures her.

"She must feel lonely spending her kind's special time here, instead of with her family. I can only imagine."Sofia eyes drop as she lets how you must feel come over her a bit. She had noticed your change in behavior ever since it started to snow, before she could even asks you to her surprise just told her. Like it was not a big deal but she knew that it was really bothering you. What you told her, she did all she could to make it into a gift. Though it was not the same as you describe it to her, she just hoped it was good enough.

"So ready for the party tonight?"Clover ask, which brought a smile to her face.

"Yep, it's going to be so much. Dad even had a new dress made for me. But..."she gets up"I;m going to see if I can find Layla and see how she's doing."

"Great idea, I'll come with you."he hopes into her arms, as she catches him with ease hosting him up.

"Great, let's go."she hurries out of her room with him. Only to almost run into her brother, though luckily she stopped before that happen, he did startle her."Whoa, James you scared me."

"Sorry, Sof."he apologies to her.

"It's alright, is there something you need?"she asks seeing he had something to ask.

He scratches the back of his head slightly nervous and bashful."Yeah, I was wondering something...I wasn't ease dropping but...I overheard Layla talk to you about things that happen back in her kingdom...and I was wondering if you could describe something for me...actually, come with me to Cedric's."he quickly grabs her and pulls his younger sister with him, before she could say anything. This action caused her to drop Clover who quickly hopped out of her arms just in time. As he watches her get dragged away by her brother.

"Umm, ok then. Guess I'll just have to find Layla myself then."he hopes off to find you.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Baileywick was checking in on how the food was doing. Everyone greeted you, while you stood next to him. One of the chefs came over and asked him to taste the JiggleWiggle pudding. Which he just directed to you.<p>

"Princess."the chef holds out a spoonful for you, you look at him then to Baileywick who ushers you to do while he handled something else. You stiff up a bit, wanting to turn it down only for the spoon to right into your mouth and come out just as quickly."Well?"he wondered.

You savor it and swallow gasping slightly for air. Licking your lips, it was delicious. That you asked for another one, which he was happy to give another one. You started to get delighted at taste testing once the other chefs saw you doing so, Baileywick could see you where enjoying your time. He smiles at seeing you having a good time. It didn't take him long to finishes up, once he was done he gets you. Though you didn't want too, a chef gives you something the road.

"How was tasting?"Baileywick looks at you, catching you licking your fingers only to stop once you got caught.

Quickly you put your hand down."Fine. Just fine."he chuckles to himself.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now we have to check the de-"

You cut him before he could finish."Baileywick, why is everyone so merry?"

"Well, this holiday is about those around you."he tells you spreading his arm to emphasize what he was talking about.

"But all that is around them is nothing but work and more work, and they are merry?"you puzzled still.

"Yes they still have to work, but their working hard to make everything perfect for the holiday so everyone can be merry. It's a good feeling don't you agree."

You ponder what he said."What about though...what else is to this holiday?"

"You seem to have a lot of questions."

"I am still trying to understand this holiday a bit more."

"I know."

You then come to a stop as you think over all you and Baileywick had talked about or more so what he told you about the holiday. That it made you think though it made you think more when you realized you where standing right infront of the tree, but what was under it you noticed. Looking at all the gifts you read the names on them, Baileywick realized you had stopped he turns to see you focused on the gifts.

"Baileywick, I would like to do something."you tell him

"What is that princess?"he gets down to your level as you whisper in his ear, he nods his head liking the idea he smiles at you."That is a wonderful idea princess. I will make sure to give you time to do it."

"Thank you, now I have something else to do."you slightly bow your head as you turn and leave.

* * *

><p>Clover was still hopping around trying to find, when heard running footsteps turning he ducks just in time as you jump over him.<p>

"Hey Layla!"he hops after you.

Dodging the workers not hitting them, you quickly make your way outside, almost running into Miranda and Roland, they see you dart out as separate just in time. You not wanting to hit them, try to stop but you ended up slipping instead, all the way down the steps. Luckily there was snow, and it broke your fall.

"Layla!"Miranda and Roland gasps, quickly they hurry over to you. Clover was finally able to catch up with you when he saw you being helped up by the Queen and King.

"Careful, careful."Miranda tells you tenderly. She sits you up gently, looking you over making sure everything was alright.

"Layla, are you alright? Are you hurt?"Roland ask, looking straight into your eyes. Touching your head, you just nod it ignoring the pain. Shaking it off you stand up, you where a bit wobbly. But regain yourself.

"I'm fine. Thank you."you tell them. Before they had time to say anything else, you run off. Seeing this Clover hurries and hops after you.

Breathing heavily as you look around the castle grounds left and right. Not at all aware of Clover calling for you, which was make the poor rabbit out of breath.

"Man...she's fast princess."he heaves but kept going.

You still kept running till you came to a stop, finally finding what you had been looking for. Looking up at the sky and back to the castle in the right direction where the ball was to happen tonight for the holiday, it was the right angle. Taking out your staff as you twirl it around, Clover finally caught up with you.

"Hey, Layla!"he calls to you between breaths. Making you stop, you turn and look at him, as he hops over to exhausted. Plopping down on the snow. But still manages a smile.

"Clover, are you alright? Where you following me this whole time?"you get down to him, as you pick him up in your arms. He nuzzles himself in there.

"Yep, keep calling to you but you didn't stop."he tells you.

"Sorry, I did not mean to do that. I was just really focused on what I needed to do."you tell him.

"It's fine, so what is it that you needed to do?"

You smile at him excited but still confused."I understand this holiday a bit more. I have something that I would like to do for the family."

"Really like a surprise?"You nod your head to him."What is it?"he eagerly asks.

"You will have to wait for it tonight. In the meantime would you care to help me. I have not yet done anything for Sofia. And the hour is nearing for tonight."

"Sure I don't mind."he gets his energy back."What do you have in mind?"You think about it as you whisper it in his ear. He nods his head about the idea.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the ball was getting started, everyone had arrived. Sofia leaves her room dressed for the ball in a nice frosty pink dress that sparkled,before she goes to get you, making her way over to James. Knocking on his door. She goes in, to find her brother finishing getting ready grabbing his gift for the new princess. Sofia couldn't help but smile at this she knew James took his time getting it done, having gone to all that trouble. She was amazed that he took this very serious and was extremely focused on getting it done.<p>

"Ready?"she asks, he turns to her with the confident yet nervous smile.

"Yep."

"Great, and don't worry James, she going to love it."she assures him, leaving him to go and get you.

Knocking on your door, she announces herself before she enters. Peeping her head through the open door, she didn't hear you respond. She calls for you again in your empty room, going over to your bed. When she heard grunts. Looking up towards your closet, seeing that was where the sound was coming from, she makes over. Calling for you again. Walking inside, she finds you dressed and ready, well almost you where having trouble with your hair, she couldn't help but laugh.

Hearing her, you turn embarrassed. Dressed in you gown for tonight, a lovely frosty white but not to white with silver lining and hints of silver in it with a asymmetrical top, which Sofia couldn't help but gasp at how lovely you looked the dress seem to make your eyes pop out and shimmer as you looked at her, everything looked so nice on you. That is until she saw your hair, which was a mess. She covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing any further.

"Do you need help?"she asks.

Which you nod your head seeing the pickle you where in. She comes overs and takes you out grabbing the brush she starts to help you, which you didn't mind.

"Whoa, your hair is really soft."she tells you trying hard not play with it.

"Thank you...I think."you look at her, she finished brushing it."Leave it down like this?"

"Well, to be honest I don't really know how to style hair that well."she tells you with funny nervous chuckle. You sigh shaking your head, you didn't mind but seeing how this was a ball and how you had be dressed plus you didn't Baileywick to come in and take over."Maybe we try a few things...let me see."she looks around. Only for someone to come in, the two of you look and find Miranda there looking around the room for you when she spotted the two of you.

"There you two are, everyone is waiting, oh my. Are you having trouble, Layla?"she asks coming over to you, already knowing the answer. She lightly laughs taking the brush from her daughter, and few other things she finds."Here let me, if it's one thing I know is how to do hair."she starts to do your hair for you. Sofia watches, it didn't take her mom long to be finished."There, what do you think?"

You look at yourself, put your hair in a sideways braid while placing a beautiful snowflake hair piece in your braid. She squeezes your shoulders."You look so lovely."she tells you."Now then let's go." Placing the items down she leaves as Sofia follows her mother grabbing your hand pulling you with her.

Downstairs the ball had started and everyone was having a good time, hearing the people and music being played Miranda walks right back in as everyone greets her, you and Sofia where next, which you planet your feet making her jerk back. She turns to look at you, as your eyes looked straight out in the ballroom frozen.

"Layla, are you alright?"she breaks your stare, you look at her. She felt your grip tighten and become clammy. She squeezes it tightly."Don't worry, we're going to have a great time."

Swallowing hard, you nod your head slowly, and with that she pulls you into the ballroom. The brightness of the room caused you squint your eyes but they widen in awe at how well it was decorated it was like stepping into some sort of enchantment. Forgetting that Sofia was pulling you, your eyes stayed glued on everything else. When she came to a stop, letting go of your hand, you did not seem to pay attention, gazing up at everything. While Sofia mingled with others she introduced you but you seem to block out others. Which she soon caught on. She calls to you snapping you out of it.

Looking at her, using her eyes she gestures to those by her. You realize what was happening as you blush freezing up on what to say. The others bowed themselves to you in respect. Which you forgot what to do, but Sofia showed you on the side, so you do as she does. Dipping your head a bit, they smile and leave you two. Still feeling fluster at what just happen.

Sofia makes her way to you, to see if everything was alright."You ok Layla?"

"I...I didn't think so many people would be here..."you whisper to her.

Not to far, James was watching you and Sofia, holding the present in his hands. His father comes over to the distracted prince."What do you have there,son?"he gets his attention.

James looks up at his father."Something for Layla."

"Really, what is it?"

James looks back at his gift, he smiles softly but excited"Something I think, she'll like."

"Oh, I see a secret."Roland pretends zipping his mouth, while winking at his son.

James looks back at you and Sofia, when she went away that was his cue. Mustering up the courage he starts to walk over to you. Only to stop once Baileywick went over to you. He talks to you, before he takes you with him.

With you and Baileywick, he takes you where you had asked him. "Ready?"he looks at you, which you only nod your head as your heart started to pound. He places a calming hand on your shoulder."Don't worry."

You swallow, as you calm yourself. Relaxing and focusing, Baileywick gives the signal as the others see this, they open the windows to let the cold air in. Once you felt it, everything started to flow, the wind and fallen snow came dancing getting others attention. Which they assumed Cedric had done it, but he tells them no. Everyone watches the spectacle, the wind made the snow dance and dance making different shapes and designs awing everyone. Feeling you where reaching your limit, with one last thing, you have the wind carry the snow and mold into a ball high up in the as it gets tighter where it explodes and to everyone's amazement there was the winter moon to big and bright. Applause where heard, opening your eyes, you inhale once more and place your hands on the ground next thing, the whole room started to grow ice on it as beautiful icicles hung from the ceiling, ice designs formed different shapes and symbols. Finally done, you wipe your brow.

"Nicely done."Baileywick tells you, you give him a tired smile.

"It might not be home, but hopefully it's good enough."you tell him a bit out of breath.

The guest touch the ice marveling over it, as it reacted to their feel."Oh, Roland this lovely."Miranda tells him.

"I know."he looks at it.

"I wonder who did this?"Amber also amazed.

"Why it was princess Layla."Baileywick tells them, getting the royal family's attention, they look at him and find you standing there."She says it's a gift for all you have done for her."he pushes you forward just a bit.

"Layla you did all this?"Sofia asks amazed.

"Yes...I did."you tell her.

"Well, thank you Layla, it's such a wonderful gift."Miranda thanks you.

"Yes, thank you."Roland thanks you as well."You're very good, everyone loves it."

You just nod your head bashfully scratching your cheek. Sofia couldn't help but laugh at your reaction. Taking your hand she pulls you away to enjoy the rest of the ball.

* * *

><p>Time went by and the ball ended, once everyone had left. The family went to the open their gifts, while you used your magic to return the room back to normal, while you stayed focused on what you needed too, you didn't see Sofia come in. Feeling someone tap you on the shoulders you turn around to her.<p>

"Here, Happy Wassaila."she holds out her present for you. It shaped like box, you where surprised she had something for you. Taking it, you open it up and to surprise you find two ceramic snowflakes. That looked just alike."I remember you saying how you always kept looking for the same type of snowflake, so I made this for you."

The craftsmanship was well done, and the color was very nice. Picking them up, you look at them all around. Placing them back in the box."Thank you, I have something for you as well. Come."you tell her, finding your gift that was placed on the table you hand it to her. She unwraps it gasping in surprise at what it was.

"Where I come from, we find frozen icicles. We take the biggest one or thickest, and crave it out, into any shape we like. I know you are a fan of your flying derbie. So hopefully you like this ice sculpture of you riding Minumis."

"Oh, it's beautiful Layla."Sofia looks at the mini sculpture of her riding on him.

You smile softly at her."Happy Spirit of Winter or Wassaila day."you tell her.

After finishing up and opening up the gifts Miranda and Roland had for you, it was time for bed. You just finished your bath and changed into your nightwear. As you get into your bed, there came knock on your door. Assuming it was Sofia since she had a habit of coming to your room, you go over and open the door. Surprised to find James, there holding something for you.

"Please don't shut the door, I have a Wassaila gift for you."he tells you holding it out for you, which you look at it, it was wrapped in a sphere like shape.

Down the hall Sofia was about to go to your room like she always did when she saw James, she stops and hides as she watches. Down the other end of the hall, Miranda and Roland where coming to wish the children goodnight when saw this as well. They stop and hide as well.

You take the gift from him, arching an eyebrow at him with a stern look. He gives you a look to open it up, which you could see he was persistent on you doing so. So you start to unwrap it with a board expression, when it all changed as your eyes widen you look at him surprised then back at the gift that glowed in your hands, you couldn't believe it, in this sphere was a Spirit of Winter flower. The one from your home. How did he get it here? Looking closer you noticed something a bit different it was glowing a bit.

"I over heard you talk to Sofia about how this is your flower for the season, so I asked Cedric if he could us his magic and well...make you a magical one instead."he tells you.

Your eyes stayed the flower, your eyes turn warm as you smile at the flower. You couldn't believe it, this flower meant to much to you, it made you feel as if your mother and father where here. You hug the sphere with great affection. You then look at James the same way.

"Thank you."you tell him.

He surprised at the look you gave him, but he liked it. He smiles back at you warmly, which you return."You're welcome. Happy Wassaila, Princess Layla."he bows to you. He starts to walk away.

"James, wait."you call to him, he stops this was the first time you said his name. He turns around, the second he does, you hug him which took him off guard, he almost lost his balance but he stopped himself and you from falling over. You hug him tighter."I hope this hug is a good enough gift."you tell him, as you break the hug. Before he could react to it. With one more smile for him, you go inside your room. Leaving a stun and happy prince, with the biggest smile ever. Sofia, Roland and Miranda couldn't help but smile at what they just witnessed. It was so sweet and intimate moment, that they knew sparked something. This was definitely a Happy Wassaila.

**Happy Holidays Everyone :)**


End file.
